A Different Path
by Smallville Potter
Summary: Harry was taken away right after Dumbledore placed him on the doorstep. Harry spent 15 yrs traveling the world and learning magic. He now returns to Hogwarts at 16. All 5 books wrapped into one. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A Different Path

Chapter 1: Prologue (A New Beginning)

**IMPORATANT AN**: Ok Ladies and Gentlemen here is the news. HBP comes out very soon and I won't finish PoTH after its release. I just wouldn't see the point of writing anymore. So that's when this idea came to me. I spent a lot of time working on the plot for this story. I am very proud of what I came up with. I am planning on writing a 7th year book right after HBP. Until then just give this story a chance you won't regret it.

**SUMMARY**: Harry was taken from the door step of Privet Drive right after Dumbledore left him. He spent the next fifteen years traveling the world and learning about magic. He now has to attend Hogwarts so he can train under the tutelage of the Great Albus Dumbledore. Harry is in for a rough year. Voldemort is putting plans into motion that will not only resurrect his body without any weaknesses, but give him eternal life. He is also unleashing a terror within the school itself. All he needs now is the information he lacked all those years ago and he can defeat his enemy. There is only one problem. Harry is no pushover. All 5 previous books rolled into one with some original ideas. Follow Harry as he takes A Different Path.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In life there are choices to be made. From these choices different paths are created. Each path has a different outcome. One way could lead to riches and fame. Another could lead to death. The choices that create these paths occur every day, almost every second.

Many think back on their choices and wonder what would have happened if they chose something different. Would their life be better? Or worse? Some people are driven mad by it. That is the harshness of reality. We have to make these choices and accept the outcome whether good or bad.

Now here is a question. What would you do if you had to make a choice for someone? Someone you have never met before. If you saw what would happen, if that person stayed on the path they were on. If you had the power to change it, would you? Would you send them down a different path?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

From out of the shadows a dark, strong man watched the world's most powerful wizard make the worst mistake of his life.

He watched as the tall, old, slim man with the long, flowing white hair and beard placed a small boy on the doorstep of the worst muggles he had ever seen. Of course he wouldn't usually care, but this was different. The boy was special. This boy would decide the fate of the world.

He knew he had to do something, Dumbledore had lost his touch.

The dark mysterious man was a wizard, and not just any wizard. He was the sole heir to the greatest wizarding lineage in history. Not Merlin. He was the sole heir to Jupitus Zeus; the greatest and most powerful wizard ever born.

Zeus was so great and powerful that he was believed a god to both the muggle and magical folk. His secrets were passed down from father to son, but sadly the line will now end because this man could not father a child. He brought shame to his family. He was the weakest son to ever be born.

His name was Marcus Cassius Latarius.The only thing that saved him from banishment was his mind. He was, simply put, a genius. He was also the most powerful seer since Nostradamus.

The latter being the reason he was watching Dumbledore bend down to place a kiss on the baby's forehead, and with a final whisper, Dumbledore vanished.

Marcus sighed and remembered the reason he was here. He had a vision last night; a vision so powerful and so horrific that he had screamed for hours.

The vision was of the boy's life if he were to be left on this doorstep. The vision stopped when the child turned sixteen. The reason it stopped was because the child snapped from the horrors of his life and destroyed the world.

This boy was Harry James Potter.

The child was born of light, but from horrible life experiences through manipulation, he turns dark. So dark, that the devil himself was scared. He could not let that happen. And it all starts with this doorstep.

Marcus slowly made his way over to the boy after making sure the coast was clear. The child was so innocent and so beautiful. He reached down and scoped up the sleeping bundle.

Then he caught sight of it. Why this boy was special, also the reason why everything would have gone wrong in his life; why he went dark. The scar, a cursed scar. Over his left eye, semi-hidden under a head of unruly jet-black hair, was a thin red lighting bolt scar. This scar would one day be the symbol of hope for the wizarding world.

Marcus was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when the boy in his arms woke with a whimper.

"Shh…" He soothed. "It's alright little guy, I got you, and you will be safe now. I will protect you, and I will teach you all I know. You shall be prepared for the evils in your life. I swear on it."

Little Harry looked up at him with big emerald green eyes that shone.

"You are so full of potential. I can sense it… You are a natural. But right now, we must go rescue your idiot of a Godfather. We also have to intercept your father's other friend. If we are lucky we can get the bastard who betrayed your parent's and brought this on you. Come my boy, let's make haste."

And with that final word, the man pulled out his wand, and with a few waves, he created a bright blue arch. He faced Harry once more and said, "Don't worry little one, you won't feel a thing."

Then he stepped through and disappeared from Number Four Privet Drive.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"LILY AND JAMES! HOW COULD YOU?" Screamed Sirius, a strong man with long black hair. His face, that was usually handsome, contorted with fury beyond belief. Tears ran down his checks, screaming at a fat, pitiful excuse of a man, who flopped down, blabbering like an infant.

"S- Si- Sirius w- wwhhat wasss I to Dooooo?" The Short, fat man stuttered.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED LIKE WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" He took a second to catch his breath. "Now Peter, say hi to the devil for me." Sirius began to raise his wand in the air, ready to strike. Unbeknown to him, the short fat wizard had his wand secretly behind him, also ready to strike. Before either one could utter a sound, a word was screamed twice.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_"

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_"

Both wizards soon found themselves on the ground without their wands. The only difference being, that the fat one was tied up. Both looked to see who attacked them, and found a man holding a baby with one arm, and a wand in his other hand.

Both were too shocked to speak. So Marcus took advantage of the silence and spoke.

"What were you thinking Sirius? How could you let Dumbledore take Harry from you? He had no right. Instead of finding out what happened to Harry, you went after this excuse for a human being. Look!" Marcus held Harry a little higher at this, "Harry here needs you. He doesn't need a killer for a godfather."

Sirius' shocked face collapsed as he began to cry again. Quickly his face changed to rage as he fully understood all of the man's words.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GODSON!" Sirius screamed as he jumped up.

Marcus sighed; He was afraid of this. He quickly reached into his pocket, grabbed a ball, and threw it right at Sirius, "Here, catch!"

Sirius, who was too enraged to think clearly, caught the ball on reflexes. The second the ball was enclosed in his hand he disappeared.

Marcus looked down at Harry. "One life changed, two to go."

He turned his attention to the waste of flesh below him and snarled. "You deserve death you bastard. But it is not my place to decide your punishment. I will however pray that you suffer for your heinous crimes."

The fat man started to quiver and his eyes were glancing in every direction looking for a means of escape. He closed his eyes, and looked as if he was concentrating extremely hard. Marcus just laughed.

"I wouldn't bother if I was you. The ropes stop all forms of magical transport." Marcus grinned. "And animagus transformation."

The worm masquerading as a man froze and paled dramatically. He started stuttering apologies and pleading his innocence saying that it was Sirius.

"Oh no," Marcus spoke, cutting off the worm, "I know you were the secret keeper. I also know you were planning on blowing up this street, cutting off your finger, transforming into a rat, and framing Sirius for your crimes."

The evil fat wizard paled even more and was frozen with shock. His mind just couldn't comprehend how the man knew all this.

Marcus saw that he successfully rendered the man speechless and decided to end this and finish his business. Staring at his capture with loathing, he spoke in a deadly voice.

"I hope you burn in hell and suffer a million fold for what you did and were going to do. You deserve no mercy, and no second chance. I wish this boy were old enough to pass judgment on you, because his life is ruined thanks to you. I hope the Ministry sentences you to a Dementor's kiss. "

Marcus then held Harry out into Peter's face. He spoke in a deadly whisper.

"Take one last look Peter. This is the face of your best friend's son. A face of a parentless child, which you caused. The face of your betrayal and the face that will haunt you forever. Burn in Hell Peter."

With that said the man pointed his wand straight into the air and yelled a few syllables. A bright flash erupted from the tip of his wand. He cast a disgusted look at the now crying Peter, and then quickly created the bright blue arch and stepped through. Leaving only a tied up, crying wizard behind, with a sign on him that read:

'USE VERITASERUM ON ME'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The man and the boy reappeared several miles away, the baby screaming hysterically. But try as he may, he could not ease the baby's wailing. As quick as it started, the crying stopped. Sniffing the air, he wrinkled up his nose and glanced down at the now smiling boy.

"You're enjoying this aren't you? Well Uncle Sirius will have to change you, because I refuse to and by the smell of it, I am guessing it won't be pretty."

Harry responded with a giggle. Marcus let himself smile, for the first time tonight.

He looked up at the cottage he was currently standing in front of. It was nothing special, just very secluded. It obviously belonged to a man who liked his privacy.

Or … a Werewolf.

Sighing, he glanced down at the smelly kid who was now happily sucking his thumb.

"Well, this is the last life to change. Let's hope he is not as hotheaded your godfather. I heard he was the reasonable one of the bunch. If not, we can always use force."

Making his way up to the door, he knocked. Shuffling could be heard on the other side, and then the door swung open.

"PETER!" The man before him yelled, not registering that it was not Peter at all.

Marcus was finally able to have a look at the wizard before him. He was around 5'11" had brown hair with a few gray strands here and there. He was very pale with bloodshot eyes. Basically he looked like shit.

The wizard's eyes showed that he quickly came to his senses and realized the man in front of him wasn't Peter. He could also tell the wizard had figured out who was in his arms. Deciding he better act quickly before the situation got out of hand; he pointed his wand at Remus, while holding Harry in the other.

"Hello Remus" He said. "Before you ask, yes this is Harry." He could see the conflict on Remus' face. He knew that while he held Harry, Remus would listen and do what he was told.

"Listen carefully. I have Harry for a very good reason, I also have Sirius. I want you to come with me now and there I will explain everything."

Remus' eyes glinted red for a second, showing the werewolf behind.

"I know you don't trust me, but you will Remus. Look at it this way; you have no wand on you, and mine is pointed directly at your heart. I can easily fire a silver arrow"

Remus' eyes flew open wide.

"Yes Remus, I know; I know a lot. Come with me and I'll tell you what I know. If the arrow is not enough, keep in mind that I am currently holding your best friend's son. Now are you coming?"

Remus Nodded.

"Good. Follow me."

Again he created the large blue arch and stepped through it. After a second, Remus followed him into what would be the beginning of a new path.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first thing Remus registered when he came out of the weird arch was a familiar man huddled in the corner of the room. The figure he was looking at had shoulder length black hair and was currently sitting on the floor with his face in his hands crying. Remus felt the power of his betrayal. He felt the power of his grief and rage, and with an animalistic cry, he charged at Sirius.

Sirius was in inner turmoil. He had failed James and Lily, and he had really failed Harry. He let his anger get the best of him, and now some psycho has Harry. He also let the rat Peter get away. He should have killed him the second he saw him. Before Sirius could beat himself up any further, he heard someone scream.

He looked up and saw his best friend Remus running full speed at him with a face full of rage. Sirius realized that Remus thought him as the traitor. Before he could make a move, Remus suddenly froze, and was banished to the spot right next to him. Sirius tried to move and speak but found that he couldn't; he quickly glanced over at Remus to find his friend in the same situation.

The room suddenly got lighter, and Sirius turned to stare at the same man who was responsible for him being here. The man who has Harry.

"Hello again Sirius, sorry it took so long, but I had to be sure Peter got his just deserts. I also had to convince Remus over here to join us. Now let me start off by introducing myself. My name is Marcus Cassius Latarius."

After he made this announcement, he conjured a crib which he placed baby Harry into. He then stood directly in front of the two bound men.

"Alright, we have a lot to work on. Both of you are wondering why you are here. Both are wondering why Harry is here, and both are wondering who the hell I am. All very easy questions to answer.

"First however, we need to sort out the problem between you two. Sirius I am going to ask you a question. Blink once for yes, twice for no.

"Are you willing to submit to Veritaserum to prove your innocence to Remus?"

Sirius blinked once.

"Excellent. Now Remus, I know you don't exactly trust either of us right now. So on good faith I will give you Harry to hold. In case you try anything however, Harry has a portkey on him that will activate the second he leaves these grounds. Is this satisfactory to you Remus? Remember, once for yes twice for no."

Remus blinked once.

"Ok, I am going to release you now Remus, try anything and you will end up right back to your current situation. Did I forget to mention that this room is special? If you try to harm anybody inside, you are quickly bound. One of my more prized creations, I must say."

Marcus waved his wand at Remus who was now able to move. A second later, he was quickly bound up again.

Marcus just laughed, "I thought that would happen. Now that you see I wasn't lying. Just get young Harry, then watch and enjoy the show. You'll be thanking me after this I promise." He could still see the suspicion in Remus' eyes.

"Since I know you still don't trust me, I will give you my wizard's oath. I, Marcus Cassius Latarius, swear on my life that I only have good intentions that will make the other three occupants in this room happy."

Marcus glowed very swiftly for a second, and then looked at Remus.

"If you are not happy when this is all said and done, I will die on the very spot I stand. You know the workings of a wizard's oath. Now I will release you one last time. Get up, take Harry, and have a seat. Nothing else is needed or required. All right? Now, let's try this one more time."

Remus was once again released. He took a few calming breaths then very slowly and carefully stood. He took his time while making his way over to Harry. He was still very suspicious, but his need to protect Harry was greater then anything else. He knew he would feel better with the boy in his arms.

Reaching the crib, he bent down and picked up the now sleeping boy. Remus was hit with a strong sense of sadness. He remembered holding Harry like this a few weeks ago. He remembered laughing with Lily and James. He remembered how much of a happy family they were. He didn't like the situation, but he would humor this psycho for now while he formulated a plan. He sat down on the chair that was provided for him, making sure Harry was comfortable. He looked up at Marcus and was about to speak when a strong odor hit him. It was times like this when having a super sense of smell sucked.

"Harry needs to be changed." Remus stated to Marcus.

Marcus raised his hands in the air. "Don't look at me; I was hoping one of you two could do it. I figured one of you had experience."

"Well I do. Traitor over there was too scared. He was afraid of Harry peeing on him like he did to his father." Remus said while glaring at Sirius.

"Yes, well, you wouldn't mind changing him now would you? I could make a little setup in the corner for you."

Remus just nodded while thinking of a way out.

Marcus quickly conjured a change table for Harry and realized a conjured nappywouldn't work. He also needed wipes. He didn't trust Remus alone with Sirius, so he had to restrain him once again while he got the necessary supplies. Luckily he bought everything in bulk earlier in the evening.

"Ok Remus, I have to pop out of here for a second and get everything I can't conjure. I am afraid that I just can't trust you alone with Sirius. Not until we finish what we started."

Before Remus could speak he was once again frozen in place. Harry was placed on the changing bed and Marcus disappeared.

Marcus reappeared with a slew of things. He saw Remus sitting down, looking at Sirius with such hatred he almost shivered. Sirius was staring at the ground while Harry was still sleeping.

"My sincere apologies Remus; but I had to make sure no harm befell upon Sirius. The charm would have kicked in if you tried, but sometimes verbal abuse can be just as strong as physical. Something you know of very well."

Marcus, waved his wand, and Remus was released. "If you would please quickly change Harry for the sake of his well-being and my nose."

Remus wasted no time in making his way over to Harry. He concealed a grin as he took off Harry's dirty nappy. He just hoped his plan worked.

Once Remus finished removing the old nappy, he quickly spun, ready to throw, hoping his aim was true.

His plan was not executed as expected. In mid-turn Remus froze and fell to the ground. Since he was in the motion of throwing, the momentum carried the diaper till it fell lazily halfway towards its target.

Marcus stood staring at Remus with wide eyes at the stunt he tried to pull. He glanced at the shitty nappy on the floor. Then without warning he laughed. Hysterically.

After a few minutes of laughing, Marcus finally composed himself enough to speak.

"You tried to escape by throwing a dirty nappy at me. That was your brilliant plan? Granted I would have been grossed out, but what would it have accomplished? Remus I thought you were smarter than that. That was funny though, I haven't laughed like that in a long time; for that, I thank you. Now could you please finish the job before Harry catches a cold?"

Once Remus was again unfrozen he had the decency to look ashamed. He glanced over at Sirius and stared directly in his eyes. He knew that look; Sirius was laughing. It just made Remus angrier then he already was. He swiftly finished his task all the while grumbling under his breath. Harry, now changed, snuggled against Remus.

Marcus mentally went over everything he was about to say and decided it was time to get the show on the road. He quickly pulled out a vial of what looked to be water.

"Now Sirius, I will release you, but do not talk. Take the potion and answer Remus' questions. After that, we will sit down and I will explain myself fully." He turned to Remus.

"Remember, do not try anything. You will be frozen the second you do, so it's not worth it. You're in for a rude awaking."

Surprisingly, Remus spoke. "How do I know this is real Veritaserum?"

"I thought you would ask that. Have you ever been placed under it?"

Remus nodded. "Excellent. Then you know how to tell if it has the right affects. I will put one drop on my tongue, to prove it's not poison, then put one drop on yours. It will be strong enough to ask one question and you will feel the effects. Do you agree?"

Remus nodded again.

Marcus put one drop of the clear liquid on his tongue. Remus saw his eyes glaze over and his face become relaxed. Sure signs of Veritaserum and that it's working properly. Remus blurted out the first question that popped in his head.

"Where the hell are we?"

Marcus' answer was in a monotone, almost bored voice. "My house."

Marcus quickly shook his head to get rid of the affects. "Good question Remus, I will be glad to answer in a few minutes. From the look on your face I can see my answer did not satisfy you. However it was the truth. If you would like to administer your own drop?"

Remus grabbed the dropper and soon felt the cool liquid on his tongue. He then felt a calm feeling wash over him, like he was sleeping yet still very much aware of what was going on. He suddenly heard a question "What is your date of birth?"

The words went from his mind to his mouth without him realizing it. "March10th 1960."

Straight after he answered, he felt awake again. He gave his head a little shake to clear it, and looked up at his captor.

"Yes it is in fact Veritaserum, but I don't know what you are here to prove…"

"Patience Remus you will have all your answers in a few seconds. Now Sirius, are you ready?"

Sirius just blinked.

Marcus unfroze Sirius and before he had a chance to do anything Marcus had put 3 drops of the liquid in his mouth. Sirius was soon relaxed with glassy eyes.

"Before you speak Remus, let's make sure it worked properly.

"Name?"

"Sirius Alfred Black."

"Date of Birth?"

"May 14th 1960."

"Excellent; everything seems to be working. All right Remus, fire away."

Remus said the question that has been nagging at him every second for a day now. "Why did you betray Lily and James?" The answered shocked him to the core.

"I didn't."

"What?"

"I didn't."

"How?"

"James and I thought that I would be the most obvious choice. We thought it would be a great idea to use a red herring. Peter was the real secret keeper. No one would suspect him. Everyone, including you, would think it was me. It was perfect."

Luckily for Remus he was sitting down. He was shocked beyond words. It made sense. It was perfect. It was just as perfect for the other side. Then a thought stuck him. Peter was the real traitor. He was going to kill him. He was interrupted from his dark thoughts by a voice.

"Does that satisfy you Remus?"

He looked up and nodded his head, not trusting his voice. Marcus administered the antidote to Sirius. It only took a second before Sirius started speaking.

"Remus I am so sorry." he said in a raspy voice.

Remus' head shot up and he looked at his best friend. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I am sorry old friend. I should have known you would never betray them. I believed the worst in you."

"No Remus, I should have insisted they use me. I was the one who suggested Wormtail. It was me who believed the worst in you. You are a great friend Remus. I let you down."

Both men were in inner turmoil but Remus once again proved he was the levelheaded one.

"We both made mistakes; let's not argue about who was more wrong. Let's not blame ourselves or each other. Let's blame the son of a bitch responsible for this. Wormtail. Now what I really want right know is some answers from our new friend Marcus over here."

Sirius smiled at Remus and turned his gaze to Marcus. Said person was currently staring off into space. He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and conjured two chairs; he motioned Sirius to take one.

"Ok," Marcus said once he got comfortable in his own chair, "Please do not interrupt. Ask questions after I finish."

Both men acknowledged.

Marcus started his explanation. "Two days ago I received a vision. It was the most powerful vision of my life. The life of a boy, that was doomed. I saw horror after horror in his life until he snapped. After he snapped, the world as we know it was destroyed. I couldn't let this happen. I had to intervene. I should hope you both have deduced that this boy is Harry."

"That's impossible! There is no way Remus and I would let Harry live a horrible life!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You had no control over it Sirius. You see, when you confronted Peter he was able to escape and frame you for his crimes. You were not given a trial and were sentenced to Azkaban.

"Remus, at the devastation of losing all three of his best friends, went into depression and made a few suicide attempts.

"Dumbledore also had a large part in Harry's life. He is the one that forces him to grow up with Harry's Aunt and Uncle. Both of whom hate magic as much as Voldemort hates muggles. He wasn't even told about magic until after he turned 11 and Hagrid had to pick him up. That's when things got worse." Marcus said in a solemn voice.

"What happened?" Remus asked quietly.

"I am afraid to say that I cannot tell you. It is not good to dwell on things that will not pass. I will tell you this.

"Voldemort has not been destroyed and has only temporarily vanished. He returned to power when Harry turned fourteen. We can delay that as long as possible, but for now we must train Harry. That is what I am here for. I will train Harry with all my knowledge."

"Wait, hold on a second. If Voldemort is not destroyed, then why don't we do it? Plus why should we train Harry? Why not move away and hide him?" Sirius said.

"There are two reasons why we can't destroy Voldemort. One, I have no clue where he is. I only saw snippets of Harry's life so my detail is not that great. I was only allowed to see major events. The second reason is that we can't kill him … Only Harry can."

"What does that mean?" Remus asked.

"There was a prophecy made about Harry before he was born. I will not go into detail at the moment, but basically it will come down to Harry and Voldemort and only one will walk away. I want to make sure that one is Harry.

"Now, I brought you two here because I felt you deserved to be with him. Give him the fun he deserves. Help him and be there for him when his trials of life come to pass. There is nothing on earth you two can do to stop this fight. The only thing you can do is prepare and support. Are you with me or not?"

Remus and Sirius looked each other and held a silent conversation. Both looked at Marcus with determination.

"I will not let Harry go through this alone; I will be there every step of the way." Sirius said.

Remus nodded his agreement. "From what you told us, Harry would have had a horrible life growing up. I will make sure he now has a great one."

Marcus nodded his head, stood up, and held his hand for each man to shake in turn. "Let's go get situated and grab a bite to eat."

Both men smiled and Sirius grabbed Harry from Remus. He then looked at Marcus. "Just to let you know, you're not getting out of the woods that easy. We still have a lot to talk about."

After putting Harry to sleep, the three stayed up talking till early morning. After which they went to sleep too. When they woke they would devise a rough plan for Harry for the next few years and play the rest by ear.

One thing was certain. Harry had to leave Britain. He had to leave Dumbledore for now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AN**: Well that the first chapter. Next chapter Harry will be sixteen. Be sure to join my group because I know a lot of people will have question and I will be happy to answer them all there. Just go to my profile and click on the Homepage Link. It's that easy. I will be updating once a week for now. We will see how that goes. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. **Big thanks to my beta's Nicholas, Monica, Monica, and Charles. You guys are the best.**

**Contest question**: What magical creature is the Loch Ness monster?

Remember first to answer correctly gets the next chapter in advance.

Nick


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Path

Chapter Two- A walk down memory lane.

AN: Congratulations to the two contest winners. Daeshie and killervegetassj4. The answer is Kelpie. No more delay here is the next chapter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He stood in the middle of the street. Looking up into the night sky, he saw a shooting star. This he took as good luck. It was a cool autumn night, but the dark imposing figure wasn't bothered by the chill.

He hoped tonight would go as planned; it would gain him two very powerful allies and a future one as well. He looked straight ahead at the houses in front of him: 418 and 422. One was missing...

He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. Glancing down at what was written; he burnt it into his memory. Looking back up at the houses, he watched as 418 and 422 were suddenly shoved off to the side as another house appeared in between.

Alas, 420 now stood directly in front of him.

His mouth curled upwards into a smile as the parchment fluttered gracefully to the ground. It read:

**_The Potter family home is found at _****_420 Griffin Way_****_, Godric's Hollow._**

The evil man slowly made his way to the front door. Pulled his wand from inside his cloak, and pointed it at the handle. Before he could say the spell, he heard a familiar male voice yell out, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

"So much for allies" he muttered to himself and blew open the door. He took a few calm steps in and found a man standing defiantly in front of him.

"Hello James." The dark figure hissed.

"Voldemort" was James' only reply, as he stood confidently and calmly.

"Ah, it is refreshing to find someone brave enough to say my name. Or maybe I am confusing bravery for stupidity?" Voldemort gave an evil smirk while twirling his wand around his fingers.

James responded by shouting a spell that Voldemort easily blocked.

James was throwing his heart and soul into the duel. His wife and child depended on him. He knew he couldn't win; he could only hope to delay the dark lord long enough for them to escape. His only wish was to say goodbye to his family properly.

He watched as Voldemort lazily blocked his best efforts. James was about to send the most powerful spell he had, when with just a blink of the eye Voldemort was standing but a foot away from him with his wand touching his chest. James knew it was his time to die. He would die like a man, with no fear, only regret.

"Goodbye James." He heard Voldemort hiss. As the green light engulfed him, the last thing in his mind was hope for his loved ones' escape.

Voldemort stared at the dead body of one of his better foes - one of the few people he respected. He didn't respect him as a person; he respected his power.

Faint cries of a baby come from upstairs. Voldemort swiftly made his way up to confront a person he not only respected for her power, but also for her intellect. Hopefully, she would admit defeat and join his cause. It was a shame the child had to die; he would have made a powerful ally, but he did not want to tempt fate.

He was now standing in front of the door from beyond which the cries could be heard. Wasting no time, he blew open the door. The sight before him would have been touching if he had a heart; but as he didn't, he saw it as a sign of weakness.

Lily Potter stood standing in front of a crib, holding and protecting her baby, both were weeping; one because she was afraid, the other because he was being held too tight.

"Lily, join me and I might consider sparing your son. You have great power, let me help you unleash it." Voldemort hissed at her.

"No, I will never join you." She said in a hard, steady voice, even though she was shaking with fear.

"Fine, have it your way. Step aside and let me finish what I set out to do." Voldemort snarled.

Lily quickly put Harry into his crib and stood directly in front of him.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl ... stand aside, now!"

"NO! KILL ME INSTEAD!" Lily screamed.

"As you wish; _AVADA KEVARVA_!"

The flash of green light hit Lily right in the chest, killing her instantly. While Voldemort focused on her crumbling form paying his silent respects to the fallen witch he failed to notice the baby quickly glow a soft gold.

Stepping over her limp form, he looked at the bundle of flesh in the crib that was supposed to be his down fall. He laughed out loud at the thought. Nothing could stop him, especially not the pathetic child in front of him.

The baby was no longer crying; instead he was staring at Voldemort. Green eyes bore into red. Voldemort felt a small shiver go through him, but passed it off as a trick of the mind.

"Well, child of the prophecy, it seems this is your end. It's a shame you must die, you would have made a powerful heir. But I suppose there is no point thinking about the future, considering you won't have one. Goodbye Harry Potter."

Voldemort pointed his wand directly at the child heart and softly spoke, "_Avada Kedavra_."

Voldemort watched in horrible fascination as the jet of green light speed quickly and quietly towards the boy. Just before the curse hit a golden hue surrounded the boy, Voldemort stared in shock as the green light hit the golden barrier and came traveling if possible quieter and faster back at him. There was nothing he could do, as the green death slammed into his chest. He had always wondered what this curse felt like on his victims; his question was answered. His blood boiled, he felt his heart being ripped from his chest as the pain increased a thousand times, he let out an unearthly scream as his body was turned to dust.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry Potter suddenly sat up in his bed; sweating and breathing heavily, his heart palpitating with terror. He took some deep breaths to calm himself down while cursing his reoccurring dream. He had been having it for as long as he could remember. He quickly got out of bed and made for the bathroom to splash some water on his face.

After feeling a little refreshed, he sat down in the chair in front of his fireplace; he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. He never did after this dream.

Tomorrow would be his last day in Japan; they had been here for three months now. He was finishing his studies here and also entered an underground no-holds-barred dueling tournament. In a few hours was the championship round between him and Sun Su, an eighteen-year-old wizard. His opponent was considered the deadliest man in Japan. He, like Harry, had been training since he was little. The only exception was that Sun had been trained in the darkest of the Japanese arts. He was already pegged in the underworld as the next Dragon Lord (The Japanese equivalent to Voldemort). Harry wasn't worried at all. After all, he was a master at the darkest form of magic in existence:

Parsel Magic.

He was the only person in the world who could wield it. There were also some other forms of magic that only he has the knowledge and power to master; well the only person alive that is. Thinking about that brought back memories of his teachings…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry started his magical education at five years old, nothing major, just some basic theory and history. He also started learning Occlumency and Legilimency, Marcus said it would be easier to learn at a young age. Harry could, at this point, already speak four languages: English, French, German and Italian; he started to study more, plus a few magical ones.

Marcus only worried about his magical schooling; Remus and Sirius took care of everything else. Through Marcus' teaching of magic of the mind, Harry was taught many mind calming techniques. It took him three years to master them, and another year after that he went way beyond the course of study.

At eight years of age Harry was finally able to get a wand.

He remembered going to Ollivanders; all three adults who trained Harry agreed he made the best beginner wands. Once Harry got older, he would craft his own wand (Marcus knew the ancient art).

Harry had gone through almost every wand in the shop that day. When Mr. Ollivander went and got a wand from the very back of the store. Harry felt a warm feeling of happiness wash over him the moment he held that wand. His happy moment was short-lived though, because Mr. Ollivander chose that moment to mutter, "Curious."

It seemed that his wand was a brother to Voldemort's; they both shared a phoenix feather for the magical core, from the same phoenix. Something Marcus told him would come in quite handy later; although he didn't explain further.

Luckily for Harry, Ollivander owed Marcus a huge favor. The wand was free and the exchange was kept secret.

He practiced everyday, starting with first and second year spells, and continued to study theory from all types of magic. He could now break into both Remus' and Sirius' minds; however he couldn't get through Marcus' yet. Also, no one could enter his mind; it was impossible.

Harry enjoyed life very much. As well as traveling the world, Sirius and Remus made sure he never had a boring day; they also made sure he didn't study too hard. He looked forward to waking everyday to discover what new thing he would learn, or what new adventure they would take him on.

By age ten, Harry was starting to read up on advanced magical theory. Although he couldn't practice it yet, Marcus told him one must fully understand the art before they learn it. He was also extremely advanced in mind magic; Marcus had said no one in the world was up to his level, he guessed it was a combination of his natural talent and the fact he learned at such a young age. Most wizards frowned upon kids learning the arts of the mind; therefore, it wasn't usually taught until teenage years, and even then it was still a tricky subject.

Marcus, Remus and Sirius started dueling with Harry around this time, nothing serious though. Harry also started very light workouts, mostly stretches and light jogs; he was still too young to fully train – he had a few more years before that.

Harry remembered that weird night that really changed him. It was the summer before his eleventh birthday; they were in Albania for a practical lesson on Vampires. Not the safest place for a kid, but he was with three extremely capable adults.

They were walking through the woods, when they stumbled across a dark robed figure, bent over the body of a unicorn, drinking its blood; an illegal and evil act.

Remus stayed to protect Harry while Sirius and Marcus went to confront the creature. When the creature looked up at Harry, his scar burned. Before any one of them could act, the robed man was grabbing Harry by the throat. His natural reaction was to grab the man's hands; this caused him the shriek in pain, and let go. Without thinking, Harry grabbed the man's face. What happened next wasn't a pretty sight.

The evil being screamed out in pure pain, and the skin of his face started smoking and blackening. It quickly spread through the rest of his body, in mere seconds he started to crumble. With one last shriek, the man disintegrated into a pile of ash.

Something floated out of the pile of ash. Harry thought it was a ghost, but it had a form. Before he could think anymore of it, Marcus yelled out a spell, and the ethereal form quickly floated away.

Harry remembered the conversation the next day.

"Harry, you know how we considered sending you to Hogwarts next year?" Sirius said.

Harry nodded.

"Well, I'm afraid that is now impossible. The person who attacked you last night was the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirinus Quirrell."

"What?" Harry said in disbelief.

"Yeah Harry, and I'm afraid that's not the bad news either. You see, he was being possessed by Voldemort."

Harry was in shock. He knew Voldemort wasn't really vanquished, but he thought he had a lot more time before he had to worry about him.

Sirius saw what he was thinking and started talking again. "Don't worry Harry. As you saw from last night, he can't touch you. That's why Quirrell was burned. Your Mother's sacrifice is still with you. As long as you have that, you cannot be touched by him. Plus, you successfully stopped Voldemort again. He won't be trying anything anytime soon. He has his ego to nurse." Sirius said with a smile to ensure Harry.

"Promise?" Harry asked

"I Promise."

After that day, Harry really dove into magical practice.

He started learning the easy spells of the great wizard Jupitus. He also started to try wandless magic. Marcus told him only powerful wizards could do basic spells, and thought Harry could master a few; which he did … after years of practice. He also started reading about Parsel magic, which Marcus told him would be one of his greatest weapons, since only a Parselmouth could wield its power.

Harry continued to make great strides in magic over the next few years. At thirteen he started to do physical exercise; mostly light weightlifting and running. He also started to see girls in a new light. Something that Remus and Sirius often made fun of.

He was in America when he had his first girlfriend, Melissa; it only lasted two weeks, but he was only thirteen. He decided that he wouldn't get another until he was much older. That didn't mean he wouldn't have fun though.

The next three years saw drastic changes in Harry, with the help of Marcus and his knowledge.

Marcus was a genius and great teacher; he had spent most of his life studying all types of magic. He made everything easy for Harry to learn and master. Marcus also gave Harry many aids to assist his studies.

One of them was something he created, known as the Draught of Dreaming Knowledge. This special potion let Harry read a book or study anything non-physical in his sleep. The user must have been reading the text they wished to study before going to sleep, and this allows them to bring it into the dream world. The potion makes sure the user can read without any interruptions; however Harry could only use it every now and then because the mind needs to dream.

Harry also used a time turner in his days of training. Again, he only used it rarely, because it would age him too much. Already he was actually seventeen and a half instead of his natural sixteen.

Another of the things Marcus gave him was the blood of a Re'em. This allows the drinker to possess immense strength. It is one the rarest items found on both the black and open markets, but Marcus had a steady supply. He had experimented with it and improved its uses; not only did it give Harry strength, but it made his bones stronger and harder to break, and his skin tougher and harder to cut. This meant that if Harry were to be hit with a bone-breaking curse, instead of breaking, his bone would only receive a small crack. And if someone used enough power that would shatter a normal person's bone, it would only break his. His skin was also very hard to bruise.

The Re'em blood helped develop all his muscles and gave him a very lean look, which the women found very appealing. The improved blood also increased his speed and stamina; Harry could now sprint about a half mile. He already had remarkable reflexes, now he had the speed to match.

Harry in time became an expert dueler like his father and godfather, only better. He was very a quick thinker and possessed abilities that no other in the world had; so a one-on-one was not a fair fight with him.

He was also what Marcus liked to call, a 'Natural'. This meant he was naturally gifted with magic; it made things easier for him, where it would be difficult for others. Voldemort and Dumbledore were both naturals too.

Dumbledore was probably the greatest magic user in the last century. Dumbledore, at the age of seventeen, was already considered one of the most powerful wizards who ever lived. He could transfigure anything he wanted with just a flick of his wand. Harry was no different.

Harry, like Dumbledore, only needed the words for more advanced spells and more obscure branches of magic to work. Harry, again like Dumbledore, also mastered wandless magic at a young age.

Only very limited spells would be successful through wandless magic, like most first year spells and mild transfiguration. The most useful were summoning and disarming charms; he could conjure a few things, but not much. It was still a very useful weapon when needed.

Harry took magic of the mind to a level no one alive has seen. He was able to control objects his weight or lesser than, kind of like Telekinesis. Smaller objects he could control completely; heavier objects, closer to his body weight, he could only control slightly; such as giving it a push or making it float a few feet in the air.

He could also enter a weaker person's mind and knock them unconscious - something he enjoyed very much. He was completely resistant to both the Imperius and Cruciatus curses as both curses tricked the mind, and Harry's mental shielding was just too powerful for the curses to penetrate.

The hardest training he went through was learning the ancient spells of Jupitus Zeus. The man was born magical and did things no one else will ever do.

Harry first started by learning Zeus' favorite spell: The Lighting Bolt.

It took him two months to finally cast it, then trained everyday to cast it wandlessly like Zeus. Harry finally mastered _that_ after a year, but it was the only advanced spell he could do wandlessly. Fortunately or unfortunately, it was only strong enough to stun a person and give them a good burn. The best thing was, it could only be blocked by a solid object. It would penetrate all magical shields.

After Harry first mastered The Lighting Bolt, he started learning Strom magic. These spells allowed him to create the affects of most storms.

He could create hurricane-like winds, mini-tornadoes, clouds which could produce either boiling hot rain or freezing hail, and small earthquakes. One of his favorite spells from this form of magic was a variation of the hurricane spell. He would cast the spell '_Uraganato', _and it would shoot a ball of grey light from his wand; whatever the ball struck first would expel hurricane type winds with explosive force in every direction. It was basically an air bomb.

After he tackled these spells, he started learning some of Zeus' more advanced techniques.

He started to learn the wave spell technique. It allowed him to put more power in certain spells and create a bigger radius, thus making it more effective against larger groups of people. For example, he could now cast a stunning spell that would come out of his wand as an eight by eight circle of red light and stun anything in its path. Though he could only perform this on certain spells, when he did, it was a huge advantage.

Another thing he learned was a multi-fire spell trick. After firing a curse, he would make a certain motion with his wand, and he could fire the last spell as fast as he could flick his wrist.

Zeus had many useful and powerful spells that Harry never thought he would use. One was a spell that took all the magic in the user and expelled it outward. It was only to be used as a desperate measure, because it left the user knocked out for days.

For the last few years Harry was focusing on two things every night: Animagus and Metamorphmagus training.

He found that he only had limited abilities in Metamorphing; he could change the length and color of his hair, and he could also change his eye color. He never did these things normally though; only when the circumstances called for it. The reason being, girls loved his unruly black hair and absolutely loved his green eyes. Why change something that worked?

After he heard that his Father and Godfather both became Animagi at his age, he decided to become one too. It took him three years to manage it, but it was all worth it.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a small, white, fluffy kitten jumped on his lap.

He just smiled and started petting the kitten, "What is it snowball? You want to play?"

Snowball wasn't an ordinary kitten; actually he wasn't a kitten at all.

It was a Scalfittura, the first ever magical creature.

Scalfittura's were thought to be extinct for thousands of years; wizards use to hunt them for study or sport. They are a cross between a phoenix, griffin and dragon. Their true form is a 15 foot, lion type beast with massive wings, their face a cross between a dragon and lion. However they can change their shape and size at will.

They can breathe powerful magical fire, like a dragon; and teleport like a phoenix. They can even morph their body so they can stand upon their hind legs, and change their front legs into arms, complete with large hands; this made them a very dangerous foe. Just like a phoenix, they can be reborn from ashes when they die, but they immediately take on their adult form. This gives them extremely long life spans; however, they are not immortal.

Harry remembered back to the day he found Snowball.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were in the Berwyn Mountains. Marcus told him it was a great place to study magic of the mind. Harry was eight years old at the time.

The mountain range made a very peaceful and relaxing environment; it allowed you to become one with nature, as it was said to Harry. But he just wanted to run around and explore. Marcus gave up after a while and allowed him to do just that.

After walking around and finding many different animals and insects, Harry found a cave. Just like any boy his age, he went in without thinking it through. The cave he happened to enter was the lair of a Common Welsh Green who was currently out hunting for food.

Harry came upon a nest filled with eggs. He was about to get a closer look when he heard a loud noise, almost as if a boulder was just dropped, followed by a deep growling.

Suddenly there was a hot breeze coming through the cave. Harry then recalled everything he learned about dragons and knew he was in trouble. He saw it move closer to the nest with large, powerful steps. All rational thought left his mind at the sight of the imposing creature, and he screamed, "HELP!"

It was not the smartest thing to do.

The dragon's head snapped over to where Harry was, which was far too close to her eggs than she would have liked. The dragon then let out a huge roar that froze Harry stiff. When she opened her mouth again, instead of a roar, the air around her mouth became distorted, and fire started to gather in the back of her throat.

It was released in a powerful stream of inferno. Harry closed his eyes and waited for death to take him, when suddenly something wrapped up against him and he felt a rush of warm soothing air. Harry thought he was now dead.

But he didn't know why he could still think, and why he could hear breathing. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw he was somehow outside again. He could still hear heavy breathing behind him.

Turning slowly, he saw a cat, a snow-white cat.

Harry instantly felt connected to it, and made his way steadily over to pet it; the cat warmed up to Harry very quickly. Later that night when Marcus first saw the cat Harry brought back, he knew what it was. Harry found out that Snowball saved him that day. The two quickly became inseparable; especially when Harry turned into an entirely black version of snowball.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Snowball, I can't play right now, I have a lot on my mind; later maybe."

Harry relaxed back in the chair he was sitting in. Snowball decided to get himself more comfortable too, and curled up in Harry's lap. He thought again about his match tomorrow.

He couldn't show off everything he had, he had to stick with spells he learned from schoolbooks. He couldn't even show the fact that he could turn invisible, something he picked up about a month ago; though, it took him a year to master.

Harry didn't mind not being able to use all his knowledge; it just allowed him to be more creative and use his quick thinking to win. His last opponent was a great challenge; he was from Germany and had a vast knowledge of the dark arts, and since the tournament was underground, anything went. Harry ended up winning by getting close enough to punch him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Harry started taking boxing lessons at thirteen. He found them great (sometimes magic wouldn't always work).

Sirius and Remus also insisted he learn some good old finished street fighting. With his enhanced strength and speed he became a very formidable opponent. Remus, who also had enhanced speed and strength, was given the task to fight Harry. Harry looked forward to these fights more and more; not many wizards could claim to beat a werewolf in a fistfight.

Harry was happy that he would have a small cheering section tomorrow, consisting of the five closest people in his life: Marcus, Sirius, Remus, and Bill and Charlie Weasley.

They met Bill when they were traveling through Egypt, Bill remembered Sirius and Remus from when his dad took him to Order meetings as a kid, and he showed them around. Harry took an instant liking to Bill.

For the few months that they were there, Harry spent a lot of time with Bill. Bill also decided to help Harry out; he proved to be a very powerful and knowledgeable wizard. He became what Harry always wanted … an older brother. Bill took the job with a smile on his face; he missed his younger brothers very much, and Harry was a great replacement. Harry, Remus, and Sirius loved hearing about Bill's brothers Fred and George; they were almost as good as the Marauders. Harry knew he had to meet them.

After leaving Egypt they were going to Romania, it turned out that Bill's brother Charlie lived there, so they made arrangements to meet up with him. Charlie quickly took over Bill's spot as acting older brother. Harry learned a lot of things from both men.

When Harry was fourteen, Bill and Charlie both somehow got a year off from their jobs.

Bill got his by finally bringing down all the wards and curses on the richest pyramid in Egypt. Gringotts was set to make so much money that they gave Bill a year long paid vacation: he was going to spend it with his family, but decided traveling the world sounded better.

Charlie was given a very important assignment. There were a lot of recent rumors and sightings of a dragon thought to be extinct: The Hydra. Charlie, being the reservation's best man, was given the assignment to try and find it, and world travel was in the job description. That was by far the best year of Harry's life.

Harry also met Fred and George that year. After hearing all about their joke shop, he took a big interest. He also heard they were in possession of a very important map. Harry ended up buying the map from them for a thousand galleons, and to think, they wanted to just give it to him! Now WWW was one of the hottest shops in the wizarding world, and Harry was a silent partner.

Harry was feeling a bit peckish and snatched a chocolate frog lying next to him. He quickly ate it and saw that he had Dumbledore, the man he would meet in just a few days; the headmaster of the school he would be attending in a few days. He was still shocked that he would finally be able to go. He could have hugged Marcus when he told him.

The only downside was that Marcus would be leaving. What a day _that_ was.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Harry I have taught you everything I know; you have met my every expectation and beyond, I can no longer tutor you. You need the teaching of Albus Dumbledore; he is currently the greatest wizard alive, and he will finish your training. He will prepare you for your battle.

"He might have been the reason I took you, but he did have your best interests at heart; he honestly didn't know what the Dursleys were like. You can trust him Harry. At the beginning of this year, you will return to the wizarding world and attend Hogwarts … And I will be leaving," Marcus said.

The smile that lit up Harry's face vanished. "What? Why?"

"My role has been served. I was only destined to get you to this point; my vision stopped here, and so does my role in your life. I never told anyone of my vision, not even you; I will take it to my grave. But know this Harry: You have made me very proud, and I will not totally leave your life; I will come back from time to time, but there is still much for me to discover. My destiny has been fulfilled; now it is time for you to embrace yours.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry smiled. He would miss Marcus very much; fortunately, Sirius and Remus were not going anywhere, and Harry was happy for that. They were going to be moving into Sirius' old home. He had been there one or two times in the past.

Harry finally realized it was morning. He heard some movement in the kitchen and decided it was time to start getting ready.

After a shower, Harry gave himself a quick once-over in the mirror. He stood at about 5'11" and weighed 180lbs, with hardly an ounce of fat on him, he had a lean, muscular build, and of course his extremely unruly black hair that he learned to love.

Then there was his and everyone else's favorite feature: his eyes. Deep emerald eyes stared back at him from the mirror. He thanked his mum everyday for giving them to him. The only thing he didn't like about his features was the scar.

Everyone was obsessed with it. Harry had to grow his hair longer to cover it; he couldn't wait till he showed himself to the world so he could make his hair short. He thought he looked better with short, messy, spiky hair.

Looking at his appearance, he knew he needed to change it. He wanted a look that would freak people out; to get in their heads before the duel stared. He grew his hair longer and made it pure white. Then did the most important part: hot pink eyes. He smiled at his choice of a disguise.

There was just something weird about fighting a guy with blinding white hair and hot pink eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry stared across the room at his opponent. The person rumored to be deadliest in Japan.

Harry snorted and thought, _if they only knew_.

He took a quick glance to the side and saw his cheerleaders. He was happy Bill and Charlie took today off to come see him. They were currently in an abandoned warehouse in the heart of Japan. There were almost as many wards around this place as the Emperor's palace.

Looking back to his opponent, Harry saw he currently had his eyes closed and was meditating. He was a little shorter then Harry, had long black hair pulled into a ponytail, even longer than Bill's, and had a thin athletic build.

Using another trick he picked up with mind magic, Harry looked for anyone with concealed weapons. Harry could make his eyes pick up on the latent magic in the air; thus allowing him to 'see' through any solid object, including invisibility cloaks and also detect charmed objects - a very useful skill.

Harry saw his opponent had many weapons: knives, potions, spell bombs, a sword, and two other wands.

Finally the referee entered the area. His only purpose was to make sure no killing curses were used; other then that everything was legal.

Harry could feel the adrenaline rush start to come - that tingling sensation that went from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes. He was in battle mode.

In the distance he heard a gong. That meant 'unleash hell'.

His opponent wasted no time and fired a dark spell that recreates a dragon's fire. Harry easily deflected it, and quickly sent out a powerful stunner. Sun Su smartly dodged it.

Soon they were both firing and blocking. Harry quickly conjured three steel balls and banished them at Sun Su. While Su was dodging them, Harry silently cast a homing spell on them.

The thing about the homing spell was that it was invisible; one just had to concentrate on the object to be charmed. Now the balls acted like bludgers and attacked him non-stop. After about a minute, Su realized this and quickly blew them up. This gave Harry enough time to formulate a plan.

Harry started throwing curses, jinxes, and hexes at an incredible rate. Su was blocking everything. If Sun Su didn't have to concentrate so much on blocking and dodging, he would've noticed steel bars appearing above his head.

Every now and then, Harry would secretly flick his wrist up and conjure a steel bar above Su. Eventually, the bars began to merge into a steel cage. After a few minutes, Harry was ready to deliver the final strike.

With a quick flick of his wrist, the steel cage came plummeting down, trapping Sun Su in the middle. Su was distracted long enough for Harry to cry,

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_"

Sun Su was blown to the back of the cage and all of his hidden weapons were forcefully taken away from him. He was knocked unconscious from the impact.

Harry looked into the stands and saw that a lot of people weren't happy with the outcome of the match. He gave a quick smile and wave to the audience and made his exit to the back. Once he was out of view, he transfigured his clothes into a robe and changed his hair and eyes back to normal.

When he stepped out of the back room he was in, he saw a very pissed off group of men coming his way. Harry pointed in the other direction and they followed his finger. Harry just gave a laugh and made his way to find his friends.

Once they were safely back at the home they were staying in, everyone congratulated Harry.

"That was an excellent tactic Harry, I mean that cage, wow!" Charlie shook his hand.

Sirius and Remus were slapping him on the back, telling him how very entertaining the match was to watch "and what a way to come out on top too."

"I think a lot of people lost money today, and if my guess is correct, Sun Su will be stripped of all his underground power. I'm proud of you Harry" Marcus beamed.

Harry laughed "I just have a knack for stopping dark lords."

He got a few chuckles at that.

"So Harry, ready for Hogwarts?" Bill asked.

"I am. I've been thinking about the place since I first heard about it. I'm curious to find out what house I will be in. I am also looking forward to meeting your brother and sister." Harry replied.

"Yeah they're both great kids. Just remember, we don't know each other ok?" Bill said seriously.

"Don't worry Bill, I remember. My cover story is that Remus and Sirius were scared for my safety and decided to leave Europe for a while. They home schooled me until I was recently able to convince them to let me come home and go to Hogwarts. The only person who will know the whole truth is Dumbledore. But only if he takes a Wizard's Oath to not divulge the information."

"Excellent. You know you sure picked a great year to go to Hogwarts" said Charlie.

"Oh? Why is it a great year?" asked Harry.

Charlie realized his slip of the tongue and tried to recover. He then remembered that Harry could spot lies a mile away. He also knew if Harry really wanted the information he could just take it.

"I won't lie to you, but I won't tell everything and ruin the surprise. There will be an event at Hogwarts this year; this event hasn't taken place in a long time. They were trying to organize it two years ago, but the headmaster of Durmstrang kept disagreeing. Then all of the sudden, at the beginning of the summer he agreed." Charlie said.

"What does the headmaster of Durmstrang have to do with this?" Harry asked.

"Listen Harry, I've already ruined enough of it for you; could we please drop it?" An exasperated Charlie asked.

Harry reluctantly nodded.

Harry then turned to Marcus and asked the question that had been burning him for a week now. "Is my wand ready?"

Harry started making his own wand a couple months ago. After the wand was complete, it had to be soaked in a special potion then dried for a certain amount of time.

Instead of answering, Marcus reached into his pocket and pulled out a thirteen-inch wand made out of a black, greenish wood. Harry slowly reached out and grabbed the wand. The second his hand fully grasped the wand, he felt a rush of magic.

Everyone around Harry took a step back as he glowed. They watched in awe; none of them glowed when they first held their personal wands.

Harry looked up at the shocked faces with a smile and simply said.

"Wicked."

He was met with mute nods.

Harry looked down at his personal wand. It was made out of the rarest wood known to man: Basilisk Oak. It had a feather from Snowball and one from his Animagus form for the core. Also inside the core, were a few drops of his blood so that the wand could be drawn with a thought. It also made sure no one else could take or use it. He was very happy with the end product.

"I am afraid it is my time to depart." Marcus said

Harry had already accepted his decision to leave. Being sad wouldn't make him stay.

"I'll miss you. I want to thank you for all your help." Harry said while sticking out his hand.

Marcus grabbed his hand then quickly pulled him into a hug. "I will miss you too. I am very proud of all you have done. We _will_ meet again."

Harry stepped back and watched as everyone else gave their goodbyes. Finally, with one last nod, Marcus created his blue Archway and stepped through.

Smiling, Harry then turned to the group and said, "Let's finally head home."

Harry then created his own Archway, and the group of five wizards left Japan for good.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: This chapter was very necessary. It highlighted all the important parts of Harry's life growing up. I would have loved to spend more time writing about his up bringing, but the story didn't call for that. I many of you think it is a super power Harry. Call it what you want, but to me it is a realistic Harry. He trained with three powerful wizards. One who has more knowledge on magic then anyone. Well that's all I have to say for now. Next chapter the story really starts. **Again big thank to my Beta's Nicholas, Monica, Monica, and Charles.**

Contest question: How much money do Fred and George bet Ludo Bagman at the World Cup?

Nick


	3. Chapter 3

A Different Path

Chapter 3: Future Meets Past and Present

AN: Ok this in not the final version of the chapter. I only posted this because I am already a day late. In the future I won't be able to post weekly. The chapters are becoming longer and with so much happening in this story I have to make sure each chapter is perfect. I am no going to clear up a few things for people.

Yes Harry will save the Sorcerers Stone is this story.

Yes Harry will go into the Chamber of secrets and fight the Basilisk.

Yes Harry will defend himself against the Prisoner of Azkaban.

Yes Harry will enter into the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Yes Harry will go back to the DoM.

Finally yes Marcus will make a return.

I hope that clears up a few things for people. Congratulations to Pongo888 for winning the contest the answer was thirty-seven galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts and of course a fake wand. And now here is the next chapter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up early the next morning after spending all night talking with the responsible adults. _Responsible, _Harry thought with a laugh. Not one of them was sober last night. They decided to celebrate his victory; all he got was a sip here and there.

Today would be his first day in London. He was going to visit the famous Diagon Ally and get his school supplies. He didn't need much, mostly new robes. He also wanted to visit his business: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes; he could go for a few good laughs. Deciding it was time to finally get up, he got out of bed.

As he made his way downstairs, he got hit in the face by the strong smell of coffee, revealing his minders were awake. Harry wondered how they were feeling.

He walked in and found Sirius sitting down with his head in his hands looking horrible. Remus was making a quick breakfast and looked right as rain.

One advantage of being a werewolf that many people didn't know was that they never had hangovers; though, no one really knew why. Harry was willing to bet that if people knew, then a few might actually consider being bit, like his Godfather.

"Hello Sirius," he exclaimed very loudly, which brought him a wince in response.

"Harry _please_ be quiet. I haven't had a headache this bad in a long time," Sirius mumbled from his hands.

Remus sat down with breakfast and just laughed at Sirius.

Harry had just started to eat when an owl came in with the morning news for Remus, who was in the middle of humming the latest Weird Sisters song, glanced at the front page and promptly spat out his coffee onto Sirius, and all the color drained from his face.

"Moony what the hell is your prob-" Sirius started to shout, but the look on Remus' face stopped him. Then in a slightly panicked voiced he said, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Harry, very worried himself, glanced at Remus for an explanation. Remus just wordlessly tossed the paper onto the table between the two. Harry and Sirius leaned over to read the front-page headline.

Escape at Azkaban By Rita Skeeter 

_Late into the evening of last night, high security prisoner Peter Pettigrew escaped the inescapable prison…_

Harry didn't need to read anymore. He looked up at his minders; both looked a little worried and seemed to be lost in the past again. They seemed to snap out of it and looked at Harry. He said the first thing that came to his mind,

"Shit."

Sirius only nodded and responded, "Yeah, that about sums it up."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't care if he just escaped, it's a public place and you know damn well he doesn't have the balls to try anything; especially with you two with me. And it's not like I can't take care of myself; hell, I could take the two of you easily!" Harry screamed at Sirius after breakfast.

For some reason he couldn't understand, Sirius wanted to call off the Diagon Alley trip. Harry was looking forward to go too much to just sit this one out.

"Don't be arrogant Harry! You might have some great skills but you're not unstoppable. I know he won't try anything, but I still don't like it." Sirius was now shouting too.

"Remus what do you think?" Harry directed at the werewolf who was trying to stay out of it.

Remus looked at Sirius then Harry and sighed before saying, "He is right Sirius. The slime ball won't try anything. Plus, we've talked about this before. Harry is technically an adult and free to make his own decisions. At this point in his life we can only give our opinion of his decisions. You have already given yours. You can either let him go by himself, or go with him like I will. He isn't a little boy anymore Sirius; he can handle himself."

Sirius sighed in defeat and reluctantly said, "Fine. Be ready in an hour Harry, and will you please bring an emergency portkey? For me? I'll feel much better if you had one."

Harry smiled and said his thanks as he made his way upstairs to get ready.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile… 

Many miles away, there was a meeting taking place, which the contents of will greatly affect Harry.

"Wormtail," the figured hissed at the cowering man before him.

"Yes master?" Wormtail all but whimpered

"You have finally come back to your master; I am very proud of you. Or have you only come back because you are scared and need protection?"

"N- no master, I have come to serve you."

"Good Wormtail. Very good indeed. I have many tasks for you.

"First, we must make a temporary body for me. This filthy muggle I possessed will only last a few more hours. After that is done, I need you to get me some information. I heard some interesting information from the snakes that a large event is happening at Hogwarts this year. I need to know what. You will find someone from the Ministry and bring them here for questioning. I also need information on Harry Potter; he is vital to my plan. While you are away, contact Lucius. He has something of mine that I wish to use; it will give me an inside force in Hogwarts. You have some very important tasks ahead of you Wormtail."

Wormtail paled thinking about the consequences that would happen if he failed. Maybe he was safer at Azkaban.

"Complete them, and you will be rewarded beyond imagination. If everything goes to plan, not only will I have a body with no more weaknesses; I will have the key to immortality and riches; I will also have the key to victory; I will have a creature of unmatched power, and a worthy second in command.

"Who is to be your second in command my lord?" Wormtail asked nervously.

"Why myself of course." Voldemort said as if stating the obvious.

If Wormtail was surprised by this answer, he didn't show it. He merely nodded his head.

"Now before you go, you must get me out of this disgusting muggle. I may get sick."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry looked around the bar he just flooed into. Definitely not what he was expecting, it looked like a dive. It was dirty and dusty (the place just screamed dodgy). The more he thought about it though, the more he thought it was the perfect entrance for the wizarding world.

He couldn't wait to explore, but was a little upset that he had to slightly alter his appearance.

Sirius and Remus didn't want anyone knowing he was here yet. He hadn't even been accepted into Hogwarts yet. It would cause a huge scene if Harry Potter were to walk into Diagon Alley after being missing for fifteen years; so he lengthened his hair a bit to hide the scar and changed his eyes to golden brown. He knew he was famous, but he honestly wasn't sure what to expect. He was a little nervous, but at the same time excited at the reactions he might get. Only time would tell.

The three wizards quickly made their way through the pub and out into a very plain alleyway that stopped dead at a brick wall.

Harry smiled, pulled out his wand and said, "Allow me gentlemen." He quickly tapped a special sequence of bricks on the wall, and before his eyes they started moving and an archway began to appear.

Harry wasted no time and quickly charged through the archway and beheld Diagon alley for the first time. Since it was almost time for school and a very nice day, the Alley was packed with people coming and going. No one even gave him a second glance. Well, a few girls did.

Remus and Sirius finally made it over to him. Remus suggested going to Madam Malkin's first so he could get his robes. Harry responded by making his way over to the shop.

As he was about to enter, he saw a plump red-haired woman come out, followed by a tall, lanky red hair kid. Harry held the door open for them as they made their exit.

"Honestly Ron, I can't believe you outgrew your robes yet again. You are very lucky your brothers are generous enough to pay for them this year." The woman said to her son.

He heard the kid named Ron mumble something under his breath.

"Oh! Thank you very much dearie." Mrs. Weasley said to Harry as they made their way out.

Harry only smiled.

He then heard the beginning of a tongue-lashing the boy received about having no manners, and how he should be more like the nice young man they just past. He didn't hear the rest because he made it inside.

Just as he suspected, the place was full of robes.

Since he already had enough robes to last a lifetime, he only needed school robes. He saw a whole section dedicated to Hogwarts. As he made his way over, an attractive girl he suspected worked for Malkin came towards him.

"May I help?" she asked with warm smile.

"Yes, I need new school robes." He responded with a smile of his own.

The girl's smile widened even more, then she said, "Follow me; I need to take your measurements."

She didn't wait for a reply she just grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the back. Harry didn't have the heart to tell her he knew his measurements already. Maybe if he played his cards right, he could take her measurements later.

"Alright, take off your clothes," she demanded when they finally reached the back.

Harry just arched one of his eyebrows.

She quickly corrected herself. "S- Sorry. I mean could you please take off your shirt and trousers? So I can get accurate measurements."

He quickly stripped and was soon standing on the stool getting measured. Harry had gotten measurements taken many times before, so he knew this was a bit different. For one thing, it never took this long before and no one else touched him this much. The girl was sure taking her sweet time and measuring every inch of his body, but he wasn't complaining one bit. He did laugh out loud though, when she told him that she had to do it all over again because she forgot to write his measurements down.

Twenty minutes later Harry was exiting the measuring room. He saw both Remus and Sirius standing with their arms crossed and stern looks on their faces. Harry could only smile. The girl quickly darted out of the room and into the back, but not before giving Harry a quick smile.

"I see you made a new friend," Sirius commented dryly.

"Yeah, I didn't even get her name. I also kind of met Bill and Charlie's mum and their youngest brother Rod," Harry said.

"I believe his name is Ron," Remus corrected.

"Whatever. She seemed like a nice lady. Well, we have about twenty minutes before my robes are done. I saw an animal place right across the street; even though Snowball can deliver mail fast and reliable thanks to his instant travel, I'd rather have an owl and let everyone think Snowball is just an adorable kitty."

"Good thinking Harry; Sirius and I where actually going to buy you one and suggest that same thing."

Remus then turned to Sirius and said with superiority,"See? I told you he can handle himself."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at him.

Harry laughed and made his way out into an even busier alley then before.

As he stepped in the shop, he was overcome by animal calls of all kinds; it was a mini magical zoo in here. He also could tell a few cages needed to be changed.

Harry made his way over to the owls. They all kind of looked the same; he wanted one that would stand out like him.

He saw a beautiful snowy white owl when all of a sudden the most colorful bird came flying down onto his arm.

At first glance the bird appeared to be a cross between a hawk and a raven, but that's not what made it stand out. Its wild plumage was a bright, almost neon blue, that eventually turned slightly darker at the tips of the feathers.

Its beak was vibrant yellow, and it had orange eyes. This bird stood out from all the others. The feathers were so bright that you could probably see him coming from a mile away; this was definitely his.

As Harry was walking to the register with his new bird, he saw and heard the snakes. Most were hissing at him to buy or they would eat his children. The cons of being a Parselmouth: having foot long snakes make death threats on your children.

He was about to walk by when he saw a coiled up snake in the corner of the cage, as far from the other snakes as possible.

If one was around and studied magic enough, and had the correct mind, they could almost sense magic. Harry was very slowly starting to develop something like this. It would take him years to master, but right now, looking at this snake, his sense was detecting something. He quickly reached in and grabbed the startled snake.

As the snake was getting ready to strike Harry, he made sure no one was looking and hissed, "_Calm down friend. I won't hurt you_."

The snake instantly froze.

Harry made his way quickly to the register before all the other snakes could declare their allegiance to a master.

When Harry got to the register, the old man who owned the store gave him a big smile when he saw the bird on Harry's shoulder. His smile instantly dropped when he saw the snake coiled around his arm.

"I'm sorry, but that snake is not for sale," the clerk said in an almost scared voice.

"Why?" Harry asked, completely bewildered.

"Because it's not kid!" He snapped.

Harry was now pissed.

"Not good enough, it's an illegal snake. You illegally bred it." Harry said after a small amount of Legilimency.

The man looked outright panicked now; Harry had to act quickly.

"Look, I will pay anything for this snake, and I will give you my wizard's oath not to tell anyone what you did. Don't try to deny anything now; your face gave it away."

The man was thinking very hard; finally, he had a smile thinking he could solve this problem. "Fine, I will sell him to you for two hundred galleons."

"Done." Harry said quickly. He thought the clerk would go much higher.

"What? How do you have that much money?"

"That is my secret to keep. Now tell me what is so special about him."

The old man sighed in defeat and said, "Quickly, follow me," and led Harry to a nearby door.

Once inside, the old man started. "The snake is very special. I started to breed him back in the days of the war. I was given an order to make a spy whose loyalty will never be questioned and would never be caught; so I made Vader here."

Harry's eyebrows rose a bit at this but didn't question the snake's name. He didn't think wizards watched muggle movies.

"How is it he can never be caught?" Harry asked.

"You see he was crossbred with a chameleon. After many experiments I finally had a finished specimen. Vader can blend into any background perfectly. He blends in so well that even magical detectors cannot pick him up. He can also change size from four inches to twenty feet long."

_Just like Snowball. He can change from kitten to full-grown and every size in-between. _Harry thought.

"I am very impressed with him. I will gladly pay two hundred galleons; it's money well spent."

Harry could see the man wasn't totally convinced about selling his pet. Harry watched as the old man slowly went for his wand; Harry was a lot faster and soon had his wand pointing directly in-between the man's eyes.

"Look. The only way you don't get into trouble is by selling him to me. I also won't tell anyone that you're a Death Eater."

The man's eyes flew wide open. You didn't need to be a Legilimens to tell Harry got that spot on.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm not!" He said lamely.

"Well, let's see. You had to create the perfect spy; why would a pet shop owner be given the task to create a spy? You also chose a snake. For a Parselmouth, a snake is the perfect spy with unwavering loyalty to their master. There has also been only one known Parselmouth in the past hundred years: Voldemort."

The man flinched hard.

Harry knew Remus and Sirius would soon become worried and look for him. He reached in his pocket and pulled out an emergency bag of money he kept.

"Here are four hundred galleons, more then enough for the bird and snake. I wouldn't try anything if I were you. You also have my word this stays between us. Good day." With that, Harry quickly made his way out of the store.

The second Harry got out of the store, he ducked into a small pathway between two stores. His quickly conjured a cage for his new bird and put him in there. He also made a mental note to mail for supplies for the unnamed bird.

He then glanced at his arm and the snake coiled around it.

"_Listen, you can't be seen. I need you to shrink to the smallest possible size and go under my sleeve. Once you are comfortable, blend in._" Harry hissed at the snake.

"_Yes master._" Vader hissed back.

A few seconds later, Vader was completely hidden; Harry couldn't even see him with his enhanced eyes.

Harry soon made with way over to Remus and Sirius who were both searching the crowd franticly.

"Hey Remus, Sirius, I'm over here!" Harry shouted.

Both men quickly made their way over to him and demanded where he had been. Harry just said he had a hard time picking out an owl.

Sirius and Remus both had a good laugh at the eccentric bird Harry picked out. Now all he had to do was name him. They decided that Harry would quickly get his robes then they would meet in Fortescue's parlor for a quick snack then finish up shopping.

Harry entered the robe shop and soon found the girl that helped him earlier. She greeted him with a big smile.

"Hey there! I've been waiting for you." She said.

"Oh really? All you did for the past twenty minutes was stand there and wait?"

"No you prat, that's not what I meant. I finished all your robes; I personally worked on them. You should count yourself lucky." The girl replied.

"I guess I should. You know, I haven't gotten your name yet."

"Oh! How rude of me; my name's Katie."

"And I'm Harry. It is a pleasure to meet you." Harry said while extending his hand.

He figured it was safe enough to give his real name. It wasn't like he was the only kid named Harry.

"Nice to meet you Harry," she said shaking his hand.

"You know," she continued, "I've never seen you at Hogwarts before, but you look around my age. Are you a transfer student? Your accent isn't from around here; I can't even guess where you are from."

"Yeah, I will be transferring to Hogwarts this year; I was home schooled for a while. My guardians lost a lot of loved ones during the war and felt safer getting me away from England. You can't place my accent because I really don't have a distinguished one. I speak a few other languages so it's a bit of a mixture."

Harry, quickly feeling the need to change the subject, said, "So did I make the right chose in convincing my guardians to let me attend Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Of course! You'll love Hogwarts; it's a shame you only can go for one year." She said.

"One year? I'm only going into my sixth year. So I am guessing you are in your seventh?"

"Oh my god, I thought you were seventeen! I really would have guessed eighteen… oh, and yes, I'm starting my final year," Katie responded.

"What house are you in?" Harry asked.

"I'm in Gryffindor. Hey, if you get sorted into Gryffindor, you can try out for the Quidditch team! We need good players; we only have three members returning this year. Do you play?"

"Yeah I play. My guardians made sure I played. Something about it being in my blood; my dad was on the team. I learned all the positions, but I love seeker and chaser the best." Harry said.

"Are you any good?" Katie asked.

"Well, if I get into Gryffindor I'll try out and you can tell for yourself. Listen, I have to go meet my godfather for lunch. I'm actually already late. It has been great talking to you. You gave me a good reason to be in Gryffindor."

Katie just laughed and said she hoped to see him at Hogwarts. Harry said goodbye and quickly made his way to the ice cream parlor.

He was upset and relieved when he got away from Katie. He was upset because he didn't want to leave, but relieved because he didn't have to keep choosing what he said and making up half-truths.

Soon he could finally just be himself. He couldn't wait.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After lunch Harry explored the different shops around the alley. He really didn't need much. Harry didn't even need to stop at Gringotts since he had a refilling withdrawal pouch with him. He just wanted to get a feel of wizarding Britain.

Harry didn't try to talk to any more kids his age. He didn't want anybody to meet the false him, so he avoided them like the plague. A few girls tried to strike up conversation with him, but he just ignored them and pretended to be rude. This just seemed to make them like him even more. He would never understand the opposite sex.

And of course one couldn't leave without a quick stop to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Fred and George had to put up an act like they didn't know him; even if Harry wasn't in disguise they still had to act like it though. Harry looked around the shop and picked up a few things. On his way out of the store, Fred slipped him a piece of parchment that said,

**Do Not Open Until You Get To Hogwarts**

Harry quickly pocketed the parchment and gave a nod of acknowledgement. Most people would be very worried about getting anything from Fred and George, not Harry. They both promised they would never prank him for two very good reasons.

The first being he gave them the money to start their dream, and as the old saying goes: Don't bite the hand that feeds you.

The second reason was simply fear. Harry was not only the son and godson of Marauders; he was currently living with two Marauders. Add that to the fact he could whip both of them without breaking a sweat, and they quickly came to the conclusion that Harry was off limits.

It was getting closer to dinnertime, and the alley was finally thinning out. Harry had been to many shops, but had brought very little. He really enjoyed his day out, but wished he wasn't disguised. They were getting ready to leave when a young woman suddenly came right in front of them and said, "Wotcher Sirius!"

Sirius looked shocked for a second until his face split into a huge grin. "Nymphadora! I haven't seen since you were just a little tyke! How's your mother doing?"

Nymphadora frowned at her name and said,"Do not call me what my horrible mother named me. It's Tonks. And she's fine, nothing to complain about."

Tonks looked to be in deep thought for a second until she finally exclaimed, "Where is he Sirius? I know you took him into hiding, and now that you're back he must be back too! Where's Harry?"

Sirius was about to respond when Tonks saw Harry standing in the back. She quickly rushed over, grabbed him, and spun him around so that they were now face-to-face and looked into his eyes.

Her happy face turned disappointed.

"You don't have green eyes," she stated.

"Thank you captain obvious," Harry said.

"Sorry bout that, I thought you were someone else. So Sirius, who's your smart-ass friend?"

"That's a good mate of mine. His name's Evan."

"You must be Sirius' extremely clumsy cousin I heard about. I am pleased to meet you Nymphadora," Harry said.

Tonks quickly whipped out her wand, pointed it at Harry and said, "Don't ever use my first name if you value your life."

Harry smirked and before Tonks could blink, he had her wand in his hand and pointed at her.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to point your wand in people's faces? Well as fun as this has been, I have to get going. I have more important things to attend, see you later Nympho."

Harry started walking away when he turned back and threw her wand while saying, "By the way, the brunette hair doesn't suit you. You would like hot as a blond."

With that, Harry made his way out of the alley, leaving behind two laughing men and one pissed off female.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night Harry finally made it upstairs alone so he could talk to his snake and give his new bird a name.

He had Sirius buy him some supplies by giving the excuse he totally forgot because he wanted to get his books. Sirius grumpily brought the things needed to care for the bird.

He decided to name him Mercury. Since this bird was to deliver messages for him, he found it fitting to name him after the messenger of the gods. Plus, the name also somehow suited his bright plumage.

He then turned his attention to the small snake still wrapped around his arm. He had big plans for him.

"_Vader please come out of hiding now. I have a mission for you_." Harry hissed in the language of the snakes.

After a few seconds, a foot long version of the snake was coiled up on a pillow in front of Harry. "_What is thy bidding master?_" hissed Vader.

"_I want you to travel and converse with the other snakes. Seek information about the other human speaker. Many will know of who you speak._"

"_You mean my other master. He was destroyed_," hissed the snake.

_Oh no_, thought Harry, _This snake might still be a servant of Voldemort._

"_Vader, if your old master is still living, are you still in his service?_" Harry questioned the snake.

"_No master, I am completely faithful to you. You have saved me from the prison I was kept in. I am now totally in your service_."

"_Very good.__ Now once you gathered all the information you can, report back to me for more instructions. If by any chance you find out his hiding place, go there and find out everything you can. Is this understood?_"

"_Yes master,_" the snake replied.

"_Will you be able to find me once you have completed your task?_" Harry questioned.

"_Yes master, I will be able to sense you from anywhere and reach your location_."

"_Excellent. Now go find out all you can_."

"_Yes master_." With that the snake quickly disappeared and made its way out the door as Harry went to the bathroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning found Harry standing in front of the fireplace. He was about to meet the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore.

He knew the headmaster wouldn't turn him away. The man had been searching for him for years; he also knew the wizard wouldn't refuse to help train him. The headmaster didn't really have a choice in the matter. Even though Harry didn't know exactly what the Prophecy stated, he had a pretty good idea. He was sure Dumbledore did too.

Marcus was always very vague on this whole prophecy thing. He mentioned it once, and that was it. He kept telling Harry he would know when he was ready to accept it. He also said that it wasn't his place to inform Harry of its contents.

Harry partially believed that Marcus made it up in order for him to train harder. He wasn't going to mention it to Dumbledore just in case it was made up. He didn't want to look like an idiot the first time he met the man. Hopefully he would bring it up.

Sirius and Remus were both coming to make sure everything was explained. Dumbledore would want answers, and they would give him some. Not everything would come out today. Harry was sure Dumbledore would keep his own secrets. He couldn't expect the man to tell him everything when he himself would keep a fair amount.

"Ready kid?" Remus asked as he and Sirius walked in.

"As I'll ever be." With that, Harry threw some floo power in the fireplace and said,

"Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts."

With a whirl of green flames he was gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry, like every single person before him, took a minute and stared around the office. It was more of a magical museum then a school head's office. There were magical trinkets and paintings everywhere.

Harry immediately noticed the phoenix. He appeared to be in prime shape. He made his way over and started petting the beautiful creature.

"So you most be Fawkes, you would get along greatly with snowball," Harry murmured to the bird.

Harry was interrupted from playing with Fawkes by the arrival of his two minders. Remus motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs and to wait for the headmaster. As soon as Harry got comfortable, Fawkes flew over to him and landed on his shoulder.

"I see you like the attention." Harry said after laughing at the bird's sudden appearance.

"No Harry, he likes you," said a sagely voice from behind them.

Harry turned around and saw Albus Dumbledore stepping into his office, flowing white hair and all.

Harry quickly stood up to greet the headmaster.

"Hello sir. It is an honor to finally meet you," Harry spoke while extending a hand.

"No need to be so formal Harry. I am very happy to see you well. It seems these long years have agreed with you. Why don't you sit down and get comfortable? We have much to talk about," the headmaster said softly.

After Dumbledore got comfortable, he reached into his desk and said, "Lemon drop?"

Harry was shocked. The headmaster just offered him candy? He wasn't about to say no to candy.

"I would love one."

Dumbledore handed Harry a drop, which promptly disappeared into his mouth. Sirius and Remus both declined.

As Harry was savoring the sweet, he used every trick he knew to detect any kind of extras. Surprisingly, he found none; it must have shown on his face because the headmaster commented on it.

"You seemed surprised Harry, what is it?"

"It's just an ordinary sweet," Harry replied. He decided not to risk lying right out.

"Ah, I see you expected me to lace or charm the candy with something. No Harry, I just enjoy the sweet very much, and I am glad to share them with my guests.

"I think we all have collected our thoughts by now. Sirius, Remus, if you two would be so kind as to explain some of your actions fifteen years ago?"

"Well Headmaster, as you know, I was not the secret keeper; Peter was, and he betrayed us. He was one of our best friends. If you couldn't trust your best friend, then who could you trust? Remus over here was the only other person I could trust so I invited him to come give me a hand with Harry. But I didn't think Harry was safe in England, what with all the Death Eaters that were running around, so I moved him away. In these past few months, he finally talked me into coming back," Sirius explained.

"Hmm… yes, that was a very good tale Sirius, now if you would be so kind as to tell me the real story?"

None of the three looked even remotely surprised Dumbledore knew they told a fake story. They had planned on telling Dumbledore most of it anyway; they just wanted to make sure he was trustworthy.

"My apologies Headmaster, we just wanted to make sure we could trust you first before giving you the true story. What you think Harry? It is your life after all," Remus said.

Harry looked Dumbledore in the eye; the man was a powerful Occlumens. Harry could easily tell that this man could be trusted.

"Like you said Remus, it's my life and my story to tell."

Harry took a deep breath and started speaking.

"Before my parents had their lives tragically cut short, a man had a vision about my life. He saw what would happen if I stayed at my Aunt and Uncle's. He never told me what it was like, only that he wouldn't wish it on his own worst enemy. His name was Marcus Cassius Latarius."

"The last line of Zeus!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"You knew him?" Harry asked. He thought Marcus only knew _of_ the Headmaster, he didn't think he knew the man personally.

"Yes, one upon a time. He was a brilliant young mind making more discoveries in a few years then most had in the last thousand years. I very much wanted to 'pick at his brain' so to speak, and he wanted to do the same with me. We therefore benefited from a brief friendship. We parted ways not long after. I became a teacher, and he traveled the world learning more. Is he the reason why you were taken from your Aunt's?"

"Yes. Like I was saying he had a vision. He felt that he had this vision for a reason and that he had to intervene. He saw what would happen to my godfather and Remus. He decided to save them along with me."

"What was to be their fate if he had stayed in the shadows?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sirius was sent to Azkaban, with no trial, for thirteen years. During those years Remus went into a major depression." Harry answered.

"What became of Peter?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"I don't really know. I know he went into hiding and emerged the same time as Sirius and Remus, and he also played a large part in Voldemort's resurrection. Before you ask, I don't know anything about it. Marcus never told me about my supposed life. He always said it would do no good to dwell on what will never come to pass."

"He was a wise man. Now I have two questions: Where is Marcus, and why did he not inform me? I would have done my best to help."

"I've often wondered that myself. I mean, everyone spoke so highly of you, and I know my parents trusted you with their lives. I asked Marcus about that a few years ago. He said that you made some horrible mistakes in my life, something about not preparing me for my destiny and keeping many things from me.

"Headmaster I cannot explain Marcus' actions, nor can I give you any more information about his vision. Only he can do those things. I will be more then happy to answer any questions about my life now that you would like."

"I would appreciate it very much Harry. I am sorry for these questions; but I am very curious. I must admit I have many questions, but one stands out more then the others. Why have you decided to come back to Hogwarts now?" Dumbledore asked.

"The answer is very simple: you Headmaster. You are easily one of the top five greatest wizards who ever lived. You have been unmatched since you were a teenager. You lived a long life and know many secrets about magic. I have come here to learn from you."

"Thank you for the complements Harry. You have just answered my main question. I want to know more about you before I give you my response though. Tell me your life story and the training you underwent," Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes.

"Well, for the first four years of my life we lived in Rome, in Marcus' main house. Sirius and Remus took this time to start reading and learning from Marcus. At age five we moved to America. That's when I started learning very basic theory of magic. I also started learning mental techniques, and the beginning levels and Occlumency and Legilimency."

"You learned the arts of the mind at five?" Dumbledore asked clearly shocked.

"Yeah, Marcus thought it would be easier to learn when I was young. We just started slowly and progressed as I got older. It worked better then he thought."

"Oh? Please explain," Dumbledore asked.

Harry just smiled and floated a book on Dumbledore's desk. The older man's eyes nearly jumped out of his head.

"I am not finished yet."

Dumbledore heard the voice, but did not see Harry's lips move. Either the boy could project his thoughts out loud, or he projected them straight into Dumbledore's mind.

Dumbledore then watched as he turned to his godfather.

"Do you mind Sirius?"

"Humph, at least you're asking me this time. Go ahead."

Harry looked a bit sheepish, and then stared at his godfather very hard. All of a sudden Sirius slumped forward, unconscious.

"What did you do to him?" asked the Headmaster.

"I entered his mind and put him into a deep sleep, very difficult to do. I can do many other little things with just my mind; I can also enhance my sight to see far in the distance and through objects. We think since I learned magic of the mind at such a young age that as my mind evolved, so did my powers."

"A very reasonable explanation, we will have to explore this further. Very intriguing… please continue your story."

Harry then went on to explain to the Headmaster the places he had been and some more of his powers. The only things he left out were the fact that he was a wielder of Parsel Magic, and the few aids Marcus provided over the years. He told Dumbledore he was an Animagus, but did not tell him his form. He said the less people knew, the more advantage he had. Dumbledore agreed.

Dumbledore for his part asked a question here and there, but mostly stayed silent. He was fascinated with storm magic. Dumbledore admitted that he could only create a few wind-like spells. He also told Harry he created his own form of magic. He didn't explain any further.

After the tale of his life, Harry asked Dumbledore the question he had been worrying about for days. "Will you accept me Headmaster?"

"I will accept you into this school. Your name has been in the book since you were born; I will not accept you as an apprentice."

Harry's face fell.

"I see you are disappointed; let me finish. I will not accept you yet. You see Harry, you have lived an exciting life; you have also trained very hard. You need a normal life for a while. You need to only worry about homework, tests you did not study for, and girls."

Harry smiled at that.

"Harry I want you to be happy above all else. I think you will be happy with a simple boring normal life for now. I _will_ train you; we both know you will need it. For now Harry, act your age and not an adult with a million responsibilities. Do not try and grow up too soon Harry. You are only a child once."

"Thank you, headmaster, I think I will enjoy school life. Maybe not the homework part, but I can deal with it. I look forward to being under your tutelage. I know I will learn a lot."

"Harry, my boy, I think it will be of mutual benefit."

"You know, this isn't how I pictured this meeting would go," Harry commented.

"How did you then?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I thought you would be mad and demand all types of things."

"I will not lie to you and say I wasn't mad when I found out you were taken from your Aunt's. I sent search party after search party, but I was more worried than mad. Then a week later, I received a letter from Sirius saying that he took you because he no longer felt it was safe for you. He also pointed out to me that he was your rightful guardian.

"You see Harry, I am not some tyrant who tells everyone what do and expects people to follow me blindly. I am only, in all modesty, a very old and powerful wizard. Through many years I have acquired knowledge and wisdom; I have also gained the trust of many people. I know quite a few people look up to me; they come to me to solve problems. But I am only one man, and I make mistakes just like everybody else. Soon Harry, you will deal with these pressures. I will let you in on a secret that I learned the hard way: you are only one man, and you don't know everything. Many of my accomplishments have come from the help of others, and it was simply I who got most of the credit.

"For instance I did not defeat Grindelwald on my own. I had help from many people; it was just I who delivered the final blow. Harry, from this day on, I will always be here for you, whether you need an ear or some advice. If it is within my power, I will do my best to help you. I have been out of your life for 15 years now, and I would like to make up for it."

"Thank you Headmaster, that means a lot to me. I just lost one mentor, but it seems I am now gaining another."

"Excellent! Now how about a tour of the grounds? Perhaps a trip to the kitchens too," said the twinkling eyed Headmaster.

Before they could leave though, the office the door banged open and in stepped the biggest man Harry ever saw.

"Ah Hagrid, I see you are a little late," Dumbledore happily said.

"Terribly sorry headmaster, I just had to make a stop and pick up another package. You know, for a little extra protection," Hagrid continued.

"Yes I do. However, I believe some introductions are in order. Hagrid do you remember Sirius and Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course I do," Hagrid then proceeded to shake their hands; it was more like shaking their arms out of socket.

As Dumbledore was about to speak again, Hagrid pulled a Tonks and said, "Wait a tic, if you two are back, then that means…"

As Hagrid trailed off, he looked right at Harry with beetle black eyes shining with happiness. Harry was about to say something, but he never got the chance. Hagrid crossed the space between them in one stride and grabbed Harry in a big crushing hug.

Harry for his part was positive he broke some ribs and suffered at least one collapsed lung. Despite all that, he took an instant liking to Hagrid. Then was a strong sense of familiarity. He knew from Marcus that this man took him from Godric's Hollow. Harry always felt he owed Hagrid for that.

"Oh Harry! I am so happy to see ye! It's been too long. I have been worried about you everyday you've been gone," Hagrid was indeed happy to see him. You could tell from his tears of joy.

"It good to finally meet you; and I remember you. I've wanted to thank you for getting me out of the house safely. I owe you," Harry said.

"You owe me nothing; you just don't be stranger this year. I'd very much like to hear about your life," Hagrid said.

"You got yourself a deal," Harry responded smiling.

"Oh! I almost forgot over all this excitement. Here ya go Dumbledore. I had no problems retrieving it."

Harry watched curiously as Hagrid pulled a small jewelry shaped box out of one of the pockets in his large moleskin jacket. Dumbledore quickly accepted it and placed it into his robes and spoke.

"Thank you very much Hagrid, you have done wonderfully as always. I was just going to give Harry a tour of the castle; would you care to join us?"

"As much as I'd like to, I'm afraid I can't. I have to take care of a few last minute arrangements for the… um, upcoming event," Hagrid said with a very obvious wink at the end.

Harry smiled; Hagrid was about as sly as a six hundred pound moose.

"Very good Hagrid, please join me later for a drink," the Headmaster said while making his way towards the door.

"Sounds great, Headmaster," and with that the giant man left.

As Harry made his way down the stairs, he kept glancing at the spot on Dumbledore's robe where he knew the box to be. The Headmaster must have sensed his gaze.

"I see you are curious about the contents of the box."

Harry only nodded.

"It is from a friend, something he holds very dear. He has heard many whispers that someone was after it. He felt it would be safer here then anywhere else. As a favor, I will house it and protect it. If you would please keep this information to yourself…"

"Of course headmaster," after Harry said this, he thought about the extra protection Hagrid mentioned. This is must be what needed the protection.

Dumbledore nodded and soon the four men where walking down the hallway on the start of Harry's tour.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Well tell me what you think. The next chapter should be up in about a week and half to two weeks. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Big thanks to my Beta team Nicholas, Monica, Monica, and Charles.

Contest question. Who is the Half-Blood Prince? J/K.

What does Ron claim to be to Fleur?

Nick


	4. Chapter 4

**A Different Path**

Chapter 4: Welcome Back Mr. Potter 

AN: Well, I made a mistake on the question of last weak. Got the wrong character. I am an idiot. From now on updates will when ever I can finish the chapter. I hope to finish this story by the end of summer then write a 7th year story in the fall. No more delay here is chapter 4.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up on the morning of September the first feeling very nervous. Today would be his first day at Hogwarts, his first day of real school, his first day of finally coming out of hiding; in his personal opinion, his first day of truly being Harry Potter.

He already had everything ready to go; he wanted to get there somewhat early so he could secure his own compartment on the train. He really wanted to surprise people tonight at the feast. He laughed at the thought of himself running through the doors in the middle of the feast screaming, "I'm back!"

When he met with the headmaster the other day, Dumbledore told him to prepare for chaos. The old man actually wanted to surprise everyone himself. Harry was really starting to like the mischievous old man. He didn't even inform his staff, besides Hagrid, about Harry's return. It should be fun.

Harry had asked about the event that was supposed to be coming to Hogwarts, but Dumbledore told him he would find out at the opening feast like everyone else.

Since it was still very early (or 'ungodly' according to some), Sirius and Remus were both sleeping. Harry decided since this was his last morning with them, he would make breakfast.

Usually Remus or Harry cooked breakfast. Sirius would always argue that they should just get a house-elf. Harry refused saying it was a good thing to know how to cook. He wouldn't mind having a house-elf to do some of the chores around the house, but since they were constantly moving he never saw the point.

Harry also didn't like the fact that someone would be in his servitude. Maybe if he could find one who would accept pay…

Forty minutes later Harry entered the kitchen and filled the table with all three of their favorites. _Might as well go out with a bang_, Harry thought.

It didn't take long before the strong aromas of the delicious food to reach the two sleeping Marauders. A few minutes later Harry was seated at the table having breakfast in a very comfortable silence with the two people he loved more then life it's self.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After breakfast they all pitched in and cleaned up. Not a single word was uttered except for thanks. None of them wanted to talk about what was going to happen today.

None of them wanted to say goodbye.

Harry knew he had to break the now uncomfortable silence. "I am really going to miss things like this: Sirius mumbling death threats because we woke him too early for breakfast; Moony laughing at him while reading the paper. Just being able to talk to you about anything I want, anytime I want."

"I'm going to miss you too, but I think we can take care of one problem." Sirius said while he pulled out a thin, squared shaped package. "Here, open it."

Harry looked at it curiously for a second then ripped it opened. It was a mirror. "Huh?" he asked articulately.

"It's a magical communication mirror. Your dad and I used them back in school during the times they put us in separate detentions. That one was his. Moony here modified them a little bit."

Remus took over the explanation from there. "Originally it was a two-way mirror and to activate it you would say the other person's name. I fixed so now it is a three-way mirror. Padfoot and I both have our own separate mirror. If you wish to talk to one of us, just say our name. If you want to have a conversation with the two of us at the same time, just say 'Marauders'. What do you think?"

"I think this is the greatest gift you two have ever given me." Harry said as he got up to give each man a one-armed hug.

"I have an idea: Why don't we wait until we get to the train station to say our goodbyes?"

"Sounds good to me," Harry said while Sirius nodded his agreement. Harry suddenly got a wicked gleam in his eye. "We still have a good hour to kill; how about one more for old time's sake?"

Sirius and Remus looked a little nervous but quickly agreed. Harry quickly darted to the dueling room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was currently waiting in the living room waiting for Sirius and Remus to hurry up so he could get going. Sirius told Harry that he had arranged some transportation already. He was a little nervous though; he didn't like the tone of voice Sirius used when saying this.

Harry was still a little upset that he lost the duel between them. He had been beating them for the last two years. Today they used a different tactic: the Marauder tactic.

About ten minutes into the duel, it looked like Harry had victory within his grasp until Remus had a great idea. Harry watched as Remus quickly pointed his wand at Sirius and shouted an incantation. Sirius was too shocked the block the spell.

The next thing Harry knew was that where Sirius once stood, there was now an extremely overweight duck-billed platypus. Harry was laughing too hard to block the stunner that was shot at him. When he woke up, he saw Remus on the ground laughing and the obese beast struggling to move. He soon joined Remus.

"You'd better not be smiling at what I think you're smiling at," Sirius said while walking down the stairs.

"Wow Sirius, you trimmed down quite a bit. What diet did you use?" teased Harry.

"Ha ha, very funny. Just remember that when you come home for Christmas I will be ready, and I will have my revenge," Sirius said with an evil smile.

"Shut up Padfoot; you'll be too damn excited to see him to worry about pranking. Plus, you wouldn't be able to scare him very well. Only Merlin understands why you haven't scared him off yet with all the fleas you drag in," said Remus as he too made his way down the stairs.

Sirius was about to retort but was interrupted by Harry, "Children, if you have nothing nice to say then shut up. Now Sirius, what type of transportation did your arrange for me to get to King's Cross?"

"You'll just have to wait. It's a nice surprise," Sirius in a saccharine voice. He also had a look on him that Harry didn't enjoy.

Harry was going to question further, or if he had to, use Legilimency, but was distracted when the doorbell rang.

_Who rings the doorbell? For that matter how? I thought this place was under Fidelius._

Sirius clapped his hands together and said, "Oh goody! Here she is now." He then skipped like a girl scout to the door and opened it.

Harry knew who that was. He knew Sirius would make sure he met her again. Harry was really kicking himself in the ass for the way he acted on their last encounter.

Then he heard her voice as she came in. "Hi Sirius, it really sucks to be in this place again, but it's good to see youuuuuuuu-!"

She screamed the last part out because she tripped over the umbrella stand.

Harry started laughing.

Tonks looked up and quickly had a scowl appear on her face. It suddenly turned into surprise, then back to anger again, and then to comprehension. "It _was_ you," she stated.

Harry was still standing on the stairs laughing. This time he wasn't disguised. He had his hair back the way he wanted it: short, messy, and spiky. He eyes were their normal brilliant emerald green. His scar was proudly displayed on his forehead.

Harry's laughter died down and said, "Yes it was me. Sorry about the other day. But I couldn't pass up the opportunity. Forgive me?" Harry said with a puppy dog look.

Tonks surprised Harry by shooting up off the ground and enveloping him in a hug.

"Oh my goodness, it's so good to finally see you! From everything Sirius had been telling me about you, I fell like I already know you. I feel like a big sister."

"Pity," was Harry's discreet response.

Tonks let go of him and really looked him over. "Well... I may have to rethink that one." She said with a seductive smile, which was ruined by Sirius' gagging in the background.

"So, I am guessing you are our driver for today?" Harry asked, ignoring the overactive puppy.

She then smiled like a schoolgirl and said, "Yeah! I just got my license two days ago. I told Sirius I would be happy to drive him. I just wish he would've told me I'd be driving Harry Potter to King's Cross. People would kill for that job."

"So I've heard…" He said quietly, and then added, "It is not that big of a deal, I am sure I'm not _that_ famous," Harry said.

Tonks gave him a look. "You got to be kidding me. When I first became an Auror, I had a mission in Antarctica. You're even famous down there!"

"There are wizards in Antarctica?"

"Oh yeah, there's a huge wizarding population down there. It's actually quite beautiful. The whole city is made of ice. It's actually warm too, a real tropical ice land," Tonks said with a smile remembering her visit.

"How is that Possible?"

"Simple: Magic." Tonks said.

"Oh," was his eloquent reply.

"Sirius we are going to visit there it sounds like fun. Plus, I might be able to pick up a nice snow bunny," Harry directed at his Godfather.

He thought he heard Tonks mumble something like the word Pig.

"If your grades are good, maybe we can spend a couple days there on your winter break. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," Harry was about to ask when they were leaving when Tonks smacked his arm.

"What was that for?" Harry asked while rubbing his arm.

"You didn't think I was going to totally forget what you said the other day did you? You deserve more then that you little smart-ass. You're lucky I've taken a liking to you. I do have a question though. Was that a wig you had on the other day or did you just cut your hair? I gotta commend you on using contact lenses though—genius really."

"You are wrong on all counts," Harry informed her.

"What?"

"Close you eyes," Harry commanded her.

Tonks sent a questioning glance at Sirius. "Just do it. You'll like this surprise," Sirius told her with a smile

Tonks gave a small shrug and closed her eyes. When she opened them a few seconds later, when Harry told her to do so, she was too shocked to say anything.

Harry now had long, curly, dirty blond hair, with mint green eyes.

"You're a Metamorphmagus?" She breathed.

"You got it in one."

"Oh my God!" she suddenly squealed. "This is fantastic! I always wanted to know someone like me who wasn't old. This is great! I can teach you everything I know."

"Easy there tiger. So far I can only change my hair and eyes, which I hate doing. I don't think I can do anything else."

"That's how I started out too. You can only learn so much from books. You still might have only limited powers, but we'll have to wait and see."

"Alright then, but we will have to wait until Christmas break since I will be at Hogwarts."

"I can't wait!" she was practically bouncing.

After calming down she took a glance at her watch. "So are you ready? It's getting late."

"Yes, but hold on one sec." Harry replied then ran upstairs. He came back down a few seconds later wearing a baseball hat.

Before anyone could question, Harry replied, "Don't want to cause a riot at the train station."

"Bull shit. You just don't want anyone to know it's you, and then surprise the hell out of them at the feast," Tonks said.

"Yeah that too," Harry smirked as they made their way out the door. Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he finally got outside and saw the monstrosity parked in front of the house.

"You have got to be kidding me. There is no way in hell I am getting into that thing. I will apparate there."

"You're not of age yet. And it's not that bad," Tonks said.

"Not bad? _Not bad_? You're mental! It's a seventies reject. Not to mention ugly as hell. Just look at the damn colors for goodness sake! What, did a rainbow throw up on it?"

"Look, either you get your ass in the car, or I'll force you in," a pissed off Tonks said.

"Yeah? You and what army?"

Remus and Sirius both found the situation hilarious even though neither one wanted to ride in the car. They both stepped up behind Tonks and said in unison, "Us."

"Bloody Traitors."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry soon found himself in the spacey backseat of the worse car he had the pleasure of seeing. He was currently being driven in a very old punch buggy. The color scheme was what really made the car stand out. It was painted in a swirl of four colors. Hot pink, sky blue, light purple, and of course, neon green. Tonks quite proudly pointed out that she did the paint job herself.

Soon they pulled up to King's Cross Station, where just about everybody in view stopped and stared at the car. Harry had only one thought in his head. Revenge on everyone in the car.

Tonks quickly turned around and said in a very amused voice, "We're here!"

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he possibly could to try and sense any magical beings within the area. He found nothing. He wasted no time and quickly jumped out the car and grabbed his luggage, which was all shrunken and compacted to a handbag. God bless magic.

Tonks, Sirius and Remus took the rear, laughing at his eagerness to get away from the car. Too bad Harry didn't know that the car was actually a brand-new black BMW. Tonks got her payback.

Harry soon found himself standing in front of the wall that separated platforms nine and ten. He looked around to make sure no one was looking, and very causally walked straight into the wall only to disappear from view.

He instantly arrived on a hidden platform of Nine and Three Quarters. There in front of him on the track was the legendary scarlet steam engine: The Hogwarts Express.

Since it was still early, not many people were around. No one even gave him a second glance. He saw a few groups of families staring at everything in wonder. He figured they must be the families of Muggle-borns.

"There she is Harry. I have so many good memories from this train. My best being the first time I stepped on the train and met your father and Remus. I still consider that one of the best days of my life, second only to you being born."

"I agree with you on everything Padfoot," Remus said from behind.

Harry only smiled and turned around so he could look at his two guardians. Tonks, who understood the personal moment, stood off a little to the side.

"I'm really going to miss you two. You both get on my bloody nerves, and I am probably mental for missing you, but I bloody well will." Harry said sadly.

"Don't worry Harry, this isn't goodbye. We will see you at Christmas, and remember the mirror. We might even see you sooner, who knows? Just have fun and finally be you. Oh, and one more thing: _don't_ prank Snape," Remus said with a mischievous look in his eye.

Harry laughed and responded, "Of course not." He then gave Remus a quick one-armed hug.

Harry then turned to Sirius. "I'm _not_ going to miss being woken up in the middle of the night by a huge slobbering dog licking my face."

Sirius smiled and said, "Yes you will. When you were younger who wouldn't sleep unless 'Snuffles' was with you. I still don't know why you called me that. I am really going to miss the hell out of you. And with you gone, I will die of starvation since Remus can't even boil water properly."

Remus gave him an angered scowl.

"I only have one request: Get Dumbledore. It was the one thing we never did and your father wanted to prank him so bad."

"Don't worry, I will." With that, Harry also gave his godfather a one-armed hug.

Harry turned to Tonks and said, "I may have only known you for an hour or so, but I will miss you too. Well, not you as a person, you as eye candy."

She gave a little laugh and said, "And I'm going to miss you too smart-ass, and your horrible attempts at flirting."

She then gave Harry a hug and peck on the cheek saying, "Have fun; and prank McGonagall. No one has even tried."

Harry gave her a wink, took a few steps back looking at the small group and said, "Goodbye for now."

With that, he made his way onto the train and found a compartment to himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry looked out the window for the remaining forty-five minutes. He knew most kids would go straight to the back of the train, so he was one up on them. He sat in the first compartment, watching as dozens of families said goodbye to their children. He watched as some girls got teary eyed and most guys trying to get away from their crying mothers saying that their baby was growing up.

Harry watched in amusement as he saw a sea of red heads make their way onto the platform. When he spotted the twins he couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face; he never regretted the day he went into business with them. The tall, lanky kid was currently being hugged by his mother. Harry could see him turning red from embarrassment.

_What I would do for that to be me, and my mum was hugging me goodbye. _Harry thought sadly.

He saw a fairly short girl next to Ron. She had flaming red hair also, and Harry found her very attractive. In fact, every girl he had seen so far was attractive. He concluded that he was going to like Hogwarts a lot more then he anticipated.

It was soon time to go; the train gave off a five-minute warning whistle and everybody quickly scrambled for last minute hugs and goodbye kisses. No one had tried to enter his compartment yet, but it was only a matter of time. He hoped beyond hope it was someone of the opposite ex and he shortly got his wish—times two.

A very pretty girl with dirty blond hair poked her head through the door. Harry quickly sat up properly and looked at her.

"Hey do you mind if me and my friend sit in here? We got here a little late, and the train is about to leave. They want everyone in a compartment," she said with a hopeful look.

How could he turn them down?

"Yeah sure, I could really use the company," he replied.

She shot him a winning smile and motioned her unseen friend in from the hallway. When her friend walked in Harry had to do everything within his power not to jump on her. If he thought the first girl was gorgeous. Then this girl must be a full-blooded Veela.

"Oh my, I forgot to introduce myself," said the first girl.

"I am Tracey Davis, and this is my best friend Blaise Zabini."

"Hello, I am Harry." He didn't elaborate any further. He was surprised he managed that sentence as he was still too busy staring at Blaise.

Blaise was about 5' 5". She had beautiful bark brown hair that fell to her back and stunning amber eyes. She had a very nice tan that enhanced all her features and a body to die for.

Both girls quickly sat opposite Harry, and Blaise finally spoke. "You're a new student aren't you? I've never seen you before."

"Yes, this is my first year at Hogwarts. I was originally home schooled but finally convinced my guardians to let me attend here. It is a dream come true."

"Why were you home schooled?" asked Tracey.

"Well, both of my parents died in the first war and my guardians lost a lot of loved ones, so they decided to get me away from Britain. They thought it would be safer for me and I can't blame them really, from what I heard and read it was dark times."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents. My older brother was killed. He was only four," Blaise said.

"I am very sorry to hear that."

"Thank god for Harry Potter. I might not be sitting here if it wasn't for him. My parents refused to join You-Know-Who and were targeted. I owe him my life and my family's," Blaise said.

"Yeah, same thing happened to my family. I wish I could meet him once, so I could thank him," Tracey stated.

Harry was starting to get _very_ uncomfortable. He wanted to tell them he was Harry Potter, but knew if he did the whole train would know in seconds. He had to change the subject fast.

"So tell me about the famous Hogwarts. What is it like? How are the teachers?" Harry asked.

"It's great. Both of us are in Slytherin—most Slytherins have a huge rivalry with the Gryffindors. Tracy and I don't care that much for all the stereotypes in the school, we both have good friends in all the houses. The Quidditch games are always fun, but apart from that there isn't really anything to do except study and just hang out with your friends," Blaise explained.

"Yeah, and as far as teachers go my favorite is Professor Flitwick; he's a great teacher. He keeps lessons interesting and fun and is a very smart, powerful wizard and head of Ravenclaw. He teaches Charms. Snape is only great if you're Slytherin. If not then the class is horrid. He's head of Slytherin and the school's Potions Master. McGonagall is very strict, but fair to everyone no matter what house. She's head of Gryffindor and teaches Transfiguration."

"Professor Sprout is pretty nice to everyone, but she tends to spend most of her time in the greenhouses. She teaches Herbology and is the head of Hufflepuff. Professor Lawrence is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's really great and from what I heard, he was a last minute replacement in our first year."

_Only if I could tell them I was the reason the teacher was replaced. _

"Hagrid is the gamekeeper and also the Care of Magical Creatures professor. He would be decent if he didn't favor dangerous creatures so much," Tracey finished.

Harry was surprised. No one mentioned to him the other day that Hagrid was a professor.

"I don't know whether to be relieved that I know or scared," Harry said.

"Nothing to be scared of; if you are, we just have to find something to take your mind off it," Blaise replied slyly.

Harry liked where this conversation was going. He was about to reply when the compartment door opened and another brunette entered.

"Tracey, Blaise! There you two are. I have been looking all over for you. Come on, I have _so_ much to tell you," said the unnamed brunette. Just as quickly as she stuck her head in, she withdrew it.

Tracey and Blaise both looked over at Harry. It was pretty obvious that they wanted to stay; however, they reluctantly left; though not without promising to meet up again after the feast.

Harry thought he would finally be left alone. He was already tired since he woke up extremely early and decided to take a nap. Fate wasn't on his side today though, because right before he was about to cast a locking spell on the door, it opened.

A girl stuck her head in and looked Harry right in the eyes. Harry was almost hypnotized by her eyes. They were very protuberant silver-blue eyes. At first he thought she was extremely surprised to find someone in the compartment, but he then realized it was probably her normal look. She had waist long, dirty blond hair and was actually kind of cute.

"Do you mind if I sit here? The people I was originally sitting with kept interrupting my reading and no one else likes me enough to let me sit with them." She said in an almost singsong voice.

Harry felt bad for her; he could tell everyone picked on her. He hated when anyone thought themselves better then someone else, and he could tell that this girl was a very good person.

"Sure, I don't mind at all, have a seat." Harry gave her a big smile after he said this.

"Thank you very much."

The girl quickly sat down then pulled out a magazine; which she then preceded to turn upside-down and started to read. Harry, who lived with a man who changed into a dog just because he liked the feel of running his butt on the carpet, didn't find her reading habit odd in the slightest.

Harry was startled when she poked her head from behind the magazine called 'The Quibbler' and said, "I'm Luna." Then Luna went right back to reading.

Harry opened his mouth to introduce himself, but he only got as far as, "I'm," because Luna finished for him, "Harry Potter."

"What? How?" asked a totally confused Harry.

She was still reading when she pointed up over Harry's head.

Harry quickly glanced up and saw his travel bag. He then groaned and smacked his forehead and muttered, "How could I be so dumb?"

"Easy; you just didn't think," came the extremely unexpected reply.

Harry just stared at her for a moment and started to laugh. After he stopped he stated, "I like you Luna. You tell it like it is."

Luna was now too deeply engrossed in the Quibble to respond but Harry knew better. She was very aware of every single thing going on around her. She let people underestimate her. Harry would have to see about getting her to come out of her self-imposed shell she constructed (at least a bit).

As she was reading, Harry got a good look at her. Like him, she was currently dressed as a muggle—jeans and a simple t-shirt. She had a necklace made out of what appeared to be butterbeer bottle caps. She also had radish earrings. However, the oddest thing about her wardrobe would be the fact that her wand was behind her ear.

That is why Harry took an instant liking to her. She was different from everybody. She didn't go with the crowd. She did what she wanted no matter what people thought or said.

_Hell, she doesn't even seem to wear any type of makeup. She doesn't really need it though. She has a natural beauty._

Harry would have to analyze Luna later because his tiredness was coming back full force.

"Luna, do you mind if I take a quick nap? I am extremely tired."

"No, not at all Harry. Don't worry, I will protect you from the Snaz Snuffs."

"Thank you. I also hope you don't mind me using a locking spell on the door? I don't want to be disturbed."

As he received no response, he assumed she approved.

Two minutes later the sandman visited Harry and sent him into blissful sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Harry wake up. Harry."

Harry heard a very foggy voice in the distance saying something. He also felt himself being shaken.

"Harry wake up. We're almost there," said a sweet voice.

Harry was finally able to open his eyes, and the first thing he saw was a pair of beautiful silvery, gray eyes. His memory finally came back.

He took a nap and was now being woken up by Luna. He quickly sat up and looked directly to his right, at the girl sitting next to him. She was currently propped up on her knees with her legs underneath her.

"Thanks for waking me up. Are we there yet?" Harry asked.

"Almost. I thought you might want to get up and put on your robes,." Luna responded.

Harry then noticed that Luna was already changed.

_Damn, missed the show._

"Good idea, thanks."

Harry got up and quickly found his shrunken robes. After he enlarged them he quickly removed his shirt. Only then did he remember he had company. He glanced over at Luna only to quickly fight back a smile.

Gone was the dreamy, surprised look. Her face now showed a normal fifteen-year-old girl who saw something she liked.

_I knew there was a normal girl in there. _

Harry then proceeded to throw on his dress shirt. He glanced at the pants laid down for him, and then looked at Luna who was still looking quite normal. She quickly snapped out of it and gave Harry a big smile, something that suited her very well, and started to read her magazine again.

Harry finished changing, and he was not totally ignorant of the glances that Luna stole.

"I wonder when we will arrive?" he questioned the girl.

Just as he expected: no answer. Two minutes later he heard, "Now."

Then he felt the train slow down and eventually stop. He looked at Luna and said, "I hate to just run out on you, but I want to beat everyone to the great hall. Promise me you won't tell anyone about me?"

"I promise," was her reply.

"Thanks. I hope we can get together again. Next time I promise I won't fall asleep on you."

The only acknowledgement he got was a thumbs up. Harry quickly darted out of the compartment and out the train. He saw the carriages and paused.

_They have thestrals pulling the carriages._

He had no time to ponder this because people were about to come out. He quickly ran into the first carriage and softly said to the skeletal horses, "Get me up to the castle and fast." He was then traveling full speed along the narrow path.

Harry got out of the carriage thanking thethestrals for the ride. He approached the massive entrance doors and with a big breath, he opened the doors to silence. Not a soul was around. After his tour the other day, he didn't need any directions so he made his course to the Great Hall. He was anticipating surprising the teachers. He was disappointment when he entered through the doors of the great hall and only found Dumbledore.

"Ah Harry, still going along with your surprise plan I see. The teachers will arrive shortly, please have a seat." The Headmaster gestured to a lone chair by the head table.

Harry smiled and quickly took his seat. He then heard the Headmaster speak again. "You will find that spot in which you are sitting successfully hides your face from the student body and the teachers."

Harry looked at the Headmaster and saw his eyes were twinkling merrily. He didn't know who would enjoy the reaction more; himself, or his young at heart headmaster.

They were interrupted by the arrival of the teachers. Many teachers sent him and the headmaster questioning looks; both ignored them completely. Just as soon as someone was going to question the Headmaster about Harry, the Great Hall door banged open, and the older students arrived.

It seemed as if every single student noticed Harry. He could hear many people questioning his presence. He also saw many students look at the head table then start chatting madly. It seemed as if every student was either looking at him and talking to their friends, or doing the same with the head table.

Silence soon reigned upon the great hall when Professor McGonagall walked in with an old hat and a three-legged stool, the extremely timid first years followed in behind her.

The professor put down the three-legged stool in front of the head table. Then she placed the hat on it and stepped back. Suddenly the hat broke into song.

_"A thousand years to this date_

_I was created to decide your Hogwarts fate_

_I was thought up by Gryffindor, my Dad_

_He and his friends put in me all the knowledge they had_

I retained a bit of the personality of each 

_A little bit of them now I shall teach_

_Gryffindor who was brave and strong_

_Said these were the best qualities, all other wrong_

_Hufflepuff who was loyal and just_

_Thought these are the students accept we must_

_Slytherin was ambitious and cunning_

_Only permit these student send the rest running_

_Ravenclaw she was smart and wise_

_Teach these students and they will rise_

_The school was divided into houses of four_

_Only one creator you have in common with more_

_I can see in your head and know all_

_So put me on and we can find out which house I call."_

The hat gave a short bow, which amused Harry greatly, and the hall gave a polite applause.

"When I call your name you will step up and place the hat on your head. After it calls out your house, go and sit at that house's table," Professor McGonagall explained.

"Ally, Matthew!"

Harry watched as a scared black haired kid made his way up to the stool. Matt sat down and placed the hat on his head… which quickly fell down covering his entire face. After about ten seconds the hat screamed, "RAVENCLAW!"

Matt jumped and made his way to the applauding Ravenclaw table smiling his head off.

"Adams, Jennifer!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry watched as kid after kid got sorted. It was pretty even at the end. Hufflepuff looked like the favorite this year. Harry was starting to get a little nervous; it was now his time to shine and he wondered how it would go. Just as McGonagall was about to remove the hat and stool, Dumbledore stood up.

"Hold on a moment Professor McGonagall, we still have one more student to sort."

Whispering broke out all across the hall.

"This year at Hogwarts we have a transfer student. No, actually that wouldn't be the right word since Hogwarts had already accepted him at age eleven. Well anyway, we have a new student at Hogwarts this year. I am sure many of you have heard of him."

Dumbledore paused for a little suspense. "Harry Potter please place the sorting hat on your head."

Harry got up and walked to where McGonagall was staring at him openmouthed. Just like every single person in the great hall save Dumbledore and Hagrid.

Harry took the hat out of McGonagall's hand since she seemed to be frozen with shock. He sat down and placed the hat over his head.

"_Another Potter_?" a small voice said in his head.

"Yes sir," Harry replied mentally.

"_You have talent. You have the most talented mind since Dumbledore. You would do great in any house, but none greater the Slytherin_."

"I would rather be in Gryffindor. My parents and guardians have been in that house."

"_Yes, it is in your blood. You will be great one day_."

The voice became silent then a voice screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" very loudly in the dead silent hall.

It took a second for people to let the words sink in. Then it happened: the Gryffindor table exploded. People were screaming their heads off and hugging each other. There were even some dances of happiness. Harry thought he would go deaf from the ruckus they were making.

He glanced around the hall. He saw Blaise and Tracey; both had looks of total shock. He then looked over at Luna who was staring dreamily off into space. The Gryffindor table was still going at it.

Dumbledore sent sparks into the air instantly issuing order. "Yes, I know you think you have reason to celebrate, but please leave it until later when you are in the confines of your common room. Mr. Potter, would you please take a seat at your table?"

Harry nodded and made his way over to the table. He could feel every single pair of eyes on him. As he got closer, he watched in amusement as every single person tried to make space for him to sit next to them. This caused half the Gryffindors to end up falling out of their seats.

Harry scanned the table and saw Katie whose face looked very much like Blaise and Tracey's. Harry shot her a quick grin. He also spotted the Weasley children. The female of the two was looking at him like he was someone to be worshipped. He then saw at the end of the table two students sitting away from everyone.

One was a slightly chubby boy; he was currently looking down at table as if he wasn't worthy enough to look at Harry. The girl right across from him had a jungle of brushy brown hair and was reading a book. Harry instantly knew they were the outcasts; he also knew who he was sitting with.

The Gryffindor table, and the rest of the hall, watched in shock as Harry sat right next to Neville 'Largebottom' and Hermione 'Bucktooth' Granger: the Gryffindor geeks.

As he sat down, he could feel their shock. He could also feel that they thought he was sitting down here just to make fun of them.

"Hello, I am Harry Potter," he said to the chubby boy.

Neville shyly looked up and mumbled, "I'm Neville Longbottom."

_Longbottom.__ His parents were two of the bravest people Sirius and Remus knew._

"It's great to meet you Neville." Harry said while Neville timidly shook his hand. He then glanced at the girl across from him. She was pretending to read a book and trying to hide the fact she was paying close attention.

"Hi, what's your name?"

She looked up at him and replied, "Hermione Jane Granger."

Harry smiled at her and said, "I am very honored to meet you Hermione Jane Granger."

Dumbledore, who was watching the scene like everyone else, decided to put the spotlight back on him.

"Attention, attention everyone, I have some matters that need attending."

Everyone was now focused at the Headmaster.

"As many of you know, we have some new faces at the staff table tonight. Three new faces to be precise. Our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Lawrence stepped down from teaching to spend more time with his grandchild. Hagrid also had to step down from teaching because more important duties called. And finally, Professor Binns has finally moved on."

The whole student body erupted in applause.

"Yes, well, I won't reprimand you for that. The reason he moved on was because a student finally got an O on his O.W.L exam. It was rumored that the day before he passed away, he wouldn't rest until a student scored an Outstanding on his O.W.L. and we all have Ms. Granger to thank for accomplishing such a difficult task."

The great hall once again erupted in applause; except for most of the Slytherins and a few students who were shouting Know-it-All. Harry looked at Hermione and found her blushing like a tomato. He put his hand over hers and said, "Congratulations."

She looked up and gave him a weak smile.

"Now I would like to introduce their replacements," Dumbledore called loudly; successfully getting everyone's attention.

"First, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is Mr. Brutus K. Alexandros."

A fairly tall man with short, clean cut brown hair stood up. He gave a small wave.

"Your new Care of Magical Creatures Professor is Mr. Benedict A. Lafamense."

A younger man with a shaved head stood up. He gave the students a warm smile and wave.

"Last but not least, I give you your new living History of Magic professor, Mr. Tyler I. Bilaw."

A short, stocky man stood up. He had slightly graying here. He had a mustache complete with goatee—both finely groomed. He was an impressive figure.

After the applause died down, Dumbledore spoke once more. "I have a few more important announcements, but they can wait until after the feast. So with out further ado, Tuck in."

That's all the students needed to hear. Soon people were filling their plates and talking about the return of Harry Potter and the new professors.

Harry was sitting a good four seats away from the rest of the table. He could see people debating if they should get up and sit at the available seat by him. Harry looked at the two students next to him. He couldn't believe their own alienated them this much.

"So Neville, you said your last name was Longbottom? By any chance are you related to Frank and Alice Longbottom?" Harry asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yes, they were my parents."

"They _are_ your parents, not were. They still live Neville. Be thankful for that... I would give up everything just to be able to hug my mother. My guardians told me about your parents. They were very good people; among the bravest they ever knew. Always be proud of them Neville," Harry finished.

Neville looked up at Harry slightly shocked; he thought no one knew of his parents' condition.

"I can see by your face that you would like to keep that to yourself. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. I am one person you can relate to when it comes to losing your parents to that bastard." Harry reassured while giving Neville a quick pat on the shoulder.

Harry then turned his attention to Hermione. She was no longer pretending to read; she was now openly staring at them. She read so much about Harry Potter, but she never thought he would be this... Nice.

"So Hermione, tell me a bit about yourself? Besides being the first person in some odd years to get an O in history."

"She actually got an O in every subject she took, which was all of them: thirteen O.W.L.s. She was the first ever since someone named Tom Riddle," Neville spoke up.

Harry knew that name. He hated everything about that name.

"Congratulations Hermione. That's great," Harry enthused.

She became even redder under his praise. She quietly mumbled a thank you.

"Harry, where have you been all these years?" Neville suddenly exclaimed, then looked horrified that he said it out loud.

Harry chuckled then responded, "No need to worry about asking me any questions. Ask me anything you like, just remember I retain the right not to answer. The answer to your question is I was traveling the world being taught about different aspects of magic."

Harry saw Hermione's head shoot up and a hungry look appear in her eyes. "Oh my god you are so lucky. I would kill for the chance to learn about other wizarding cultures. I mean books can only give you so much. Some of the theories I read about are _so_ fascinating."

"Yes they are. They're even more fascinating in practice. I will tell you and teach you all about most of them," Harry said.

"Really? You would do that for me?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Of course, that's what friends are for. We are becoming friends aren't we?" Harry asked looking at the two in turn.

Both were shocked to their core; _Harry Potter_ wanted to be their friend? This was some sick joke. Right?

Hermione was the first to get over her shock and smiled while saying, "Of course I will be your friend." Harry beamed a smile at her.

Neville, who was still too shocked to speak, nodded his head yes.

"Excellent!" Harry said while slapping Neville on the back.

"Harry?" He heard a female voice call him.

He turned and saw a girl standing behind him. She had a dark complexion with beautiful exotic looks. She began to speak. "Hello, my name's Parvati. I was wondering if you want to sit with me and my friend?" She pointed to a girl who was staring at Harry with open affection.

Harry looked at his new friends and saw their disappointed faces. They thought he was going to go with Parvati. They thought wrong.

"No thank you," Harry said a little louder so others could hear, "I am quite happy here."

Everyone was shocked to the core, including Hermione and Neville. Harry just turned down a Patil. Many people considered them the most beautiful girls in the school. He turned her down for the Gryffindor Geeks. Everyone was trying to figure out why.

"So Hermione, what do your parents do?" Harry asked, ignoring the Indian girl behind him. He would have to talk to her later; he got a few thoughts of the top of her and her friend's head. He liked those thoughts very much.

"Both of my parents are dentists, I'm muggle-born," She told Harry, thinking he strongly believed in purebloods.

"It really shows; you have a beautiful smile."

Hermione couldn't help but beam at him. Many Gryffindors finally noticed as well. Hermione could no longer be called 'Bucktooth' Granger. She now had straight, dazzling white teeth. She beckoned Harry a little closer to her.

"Well, I can't give my parents all the credit. I had a little help from magic," she whispered.

Harry gave her a huge smile in return.

"You mentioned you're muggle-born. Well, you prove that purebloods are not superior. You're the first person in what? Fifty years to achieve straight O's in every subject? I'll also let you in on a secret. The person before you who did so was a half-blood. Before him, only Albus Dumbledore was the last."

"I didn't know Dumbledore did that. And how do you know about Tom Riddle's heritage?" questioned Hermione.

"I read it in few books I bought about Hogwarts. I couldn't go here so I did the next best thing; I read about it. I love _Hogwarts: A History_. Amazing how this school was created."

"You read _Hogwarts: A History_? I thought I was the only person who read it!" Hermione was now looking at Harry in a new light.

Harry talked a little more trying to get to know his friends a little better. Soon dinner came to an end, and Dumbledore stood.

"Well, now that everyone is well fed and watered, I have a big announcement to make. But first, I have some minor ones."

Everyone groaned.

"First off, the third corridor on the seventh floor is out of bounds. If you trespass, you shall die a terrible death."

_That is a minor announcement?_

"Next, please remember the forest is also out of bounds. We have had a good track record with no one entering the last few years," the Headmaster paused and looked at Harry.

"I have a funny feeling that someone might be tempted to break this rule."

"And Mr. Filch, our always happy caretaker, has finished a new list of banned items. I am happy to inform that we have now reached one thousand and one items not to be used—a new record. All products from the company known as Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes will not be allowed in this school. How this will be enforced, I do not know."

Harry laughed. No wonder everyone loved this man; he just gave the ok to buy and use those items.

"Now I know many of you are tired, and so, I will get on with the last announcement. I am sure many of you will be excited. First off, Quidditch this year will be canceled."

The great hall erupted in protest and cries of outrage.

"Please let me finish," called Dumbledore over the chaos.

"The reason there will be no Quidditch this year is because an event is coming to Hogwarts that will span the entire school year. This will take up most of teacher's free time and is the reason why Hagrid had to step down. It has not been held for a century, and I am pleased to announce that the TriWizard Tournament will be at Hogwarts."

The tables soon broke out into more excited whispers.

"Please, if you could hold your excitement just a little bit longer so I can give a brief explanation of the tournament."

The hall quieted down but a few whispers were still going around.

"The tournament was started about seven hundred years ago. Actually I think seven hundred and six to be exact. Anyway, it started as friendly competition between Europe's three biggest schools: Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and of course, Hogwarts. One champion will be selected from each school to compete in three magical tasks. Each school would take turns hosting the event every five years: a great way of establishing foreign relations. Unfortunately, the death toll became too high and the tournament was forced to end."

"Death toll?" He heard Hermione whisper alarmed.

She was apparently the only person in the hall who felt this way. Everyone else was excited to the bone.

"There have been many attempts to reinstate this tournament. I have made many attempts myself. As a seventh year, I entered and won: a great year for myself. Well, after three years of persuasion, the Headmaster of Durmstrang has changed his tune and agreed. The ministry has made sure that the risk of death is minimal. No one will be within death's grasp this time around."

Harry was contemplating if he wanted to enter the tournament. It sounded like a lot of fun and a great challenge. Two things Harry loved: having fun and being challenged.

"A few selected contenders and the heads of each school will arrive in October, and the selection of the three champions will commence on Halloween. An impartial judge will choose each champion. Remember, at stake for the tournament is glory for your school and one thousand galleon prize money. "

Harry heard Ron Weasley exclaim, "I'm going for it!"

"I know most of you here would like to enter and claim the TriWizard cup for Hogwarts. However, due to the difficulties of the events, an age restriction has been put into effect. No one under the age of seventeen will be allowed to enter. To enforce this, I will construct an age line around our impartial judge. I will personally ensure this age line stands, so please do not waste your time and energy."

Many students looked ready to murder the Headmaster: namely one Ronald Weasley.

"When the delegates arrive in October, they will be staying for most of our year. I trust you all to show politeness and courtesy to our guests. No matter what house our champion is chosen from, I want everyone to stand behind him or her as one, and give them your full support. I believe it is starting to get late, so off to bed you all."

Many people started getting up, but suddenly stopped when the Headmaster spoke once more. "Ah, and one more thing. Welcome back Mr. Potter."

Harry groaned. Leave it to Dumbledore to take everyone's attention off him by announcing the tournament, and then put it all right back on him.

"Since I don't know my way around very well yet, can you two show me the way to the common room?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, no problem," Neville said.

Hermione looked over at Ginny Weasley and some blond haired kid who was looking at Harry like most of the girls. The two were currently rounding up all the first years. Harry noticed they both wore prefect badges. Just like the kind Hermione was wearing.

She then turned to Harry and spoke. "Alright, I think Ginny can handle things, and Colin is more worried about the first years." Harry and Hermione turned and looked over at the pair again: this time both Colin and Ginny were staring at Harry.

"I take that back. Both are more worried about you then the first years. Come on," she said while grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him away.

"We better get out of here before you make them forget their duties."

"I am not doing a thing," he protested.

She smiled at him and said, "You don't have to. It's your mere presence."

As the three made their way out of the great hall, Harry heard two familiar girls scream his name.

"Harry!"

"Hey Harry, wait up a sec!"

He turned around and saw Blaise and Tracey running towards him. A few students stopped to see why two Slytherins were calling and running at Harry Potter.

"Ladies. How are you both?" Harry questioned them with a winning smile.

"We're fine, just a little mad that you _forgot_ to mention that you're Harry Potter to us on the train," Blaise said with a mock angered look.

"Hey I told you my name was Harry, and you didn't ask for my last name. I didn't think it was important."

"How could you say not important? You're Harry Potter!" Tracey exclaimed.

"Yes I know, thank you for pointing that out."

"Why didn't you see the need to tell us? Especially when we talking about you?" Blaise demanded.

"Well, I thought that if I told you, I wouldn't be able to find out exactly what you would do to me if you ever found me." Harry said with an impish smile.

"As much as I enjoy talking to you two, I am afraid I must cut this short. I am very tired and want to talk to my friends for a little bit before I call it a night. Goodnight ladies."

With that, Harry turned around and made his way from the crowd that had gathered. He stopped and looked at his two pals, who were still rooted at the same spot, "I don't know the way remember?"

They quickly made their way over to Harry. As they were leaving, Harry saw another familiar face.

"Goodnight Luna," he said warmly.

"Goodnight Harry," she responded dreamily.

Many girls quickly ran away to tell people the big news. Not only had Harry Potter befriended the Gryffindor geeks, he was also on good terms and a first name basis with 'Loony' Lovegood. The night just kept getting more interesting.

They took the long way to the portrait protecting Gryffindor tower. Hermione insisted they take this way so she could show Harry many aspects of the castle along the way, most of which he already knew.

"Password?" said the portrait of the fat lady.

"Snuffleupagus," Hermione said while Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows. Neville just looked confused and worried about the password.

Hermone shurgged and at Harry's questioning look said, "Dumbledore creates the first passwords of the year."

"Interesting choice," He commented. "Yes… well let's go."

The portait opened to reveal a doorway. He stepped in and almost stepped back as the level of noise hit him. It seemed as if every single Gryffindor was waiting to give him a proper welcoming.

_This is going to be a long and boring night._

Then he saw Parvati and her friend staring at him.

_Maybe not._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Alright I hope everyone enjoyd that chapter. The next chapter deals mostly with Harry's first days of Howarts. He also finally interacts with Draco and Snape. I just want everyone to know that Harry and Ron won't hate each other in this story. Harry will be a good friend but not unitl later. As you can tell Ron and Hermione ae not friends because lets face it, with out Harry they wouldn't be friends. Also remember the troll incident never took place.

Another note Fluer or Krum will not in this story. We will have two new champions. So please people don't ask to make this a Harry/fluer story because it won't happen. Diggory won't be in this story ethier.

Remember if you have any question or want information on my prgress with the story join my Yahoo Group. Just go to my profile and click on my homepage.

CONTEST QUESTION- What broom did Ron get for becoming a Prefect?

Nick


	5. Chapter 5

**A Different Path**

**Chapter 5: My First Day**

**AN- **Well due to the fact that HBP was released and my summer is finally starting to take off I am a little late with this chapter. Bad news is that I will late with the next one. A friend is visiting for the next two weeks so most of my free time will be spent with her. I have about half of the next chapter finished so maybe if I get a few minutes here and there I can finish it. Answer to last weeks question is Cleansweep 11. We are finally getting into the plot of the story so I hope you enjoy.

Harry groaned as Neville called him again to awaken. As he lay in bed, he tried to remember everything that happened last night. The only thing he could recall was a mob of people rushing towards him.

It seemed as if every Gryffindor felt the need to at least touch Harry—a pat on the arm or back; hugs and kisses from girls (a little more from other girls); and he could have sworn one guy pinched his ass.

He quickly sat up in bed only to fall right back down. After everyone greeted Harry, they insisted on partying. I mean it was every kid's dream to party with Harry Potter. In Seamus Finnigan's case it was his dream to have a shot with Harry Potter. Something he had wanted to do since age five (only an Irish person would have fantasies of alcohol at age five. Yes I am Irish, so I can say it.)

Harry couldn't believe he took a shot. He was feeling so happy last night; everyone wanted to meet him; everyone wanted to just be next to him as if his mere presence was a reward. He learned many new things about himself last night. For one thing he was considered an icon, next only to Merlin.

Most of the kids who lived in the Wizarding World said they believed him a legend; sometimes they thought he didn't exist. They thought their parents made him up; especially, after he didn't show up to Hogwarts. That only made him more famous. Harry Potter was too powerful for ordinary school.

Everyone had a different tale about him. One kid told him how he killed a full-grown dragon at age six. Harry couldn't remember doing that. Ron Weasley said he heard he stopped the American werewolf in Paris at two years old. Ron wasn't that far off, but it was actually Remus who did that.

Harry soon found himself half in the tank after Seamus somehow talked him into a few more shots. His two new friends tried to get out of his spotlight, but Harry wasn't about to have that. Harry wouldn't do anything or talk to anyone unless Neville was involved. After two shots Neville was officially drunk for the first time in his life. He soon became the life of the party: flirting with every girl in sight and falling over every two seconds.

Hermione was a different story. She didn't approve of anything going on. Harry felt bad; he had just made a friend and now it looked as if he was about to lose one. He tried everything to get her to lighten up but nothing worked. She went up to bed early but not before reassuring Harry.

"Don't worry about me Harry. If _I_ just came back to Wizarding World after fifteen years, and people were throwing a huge party in my honor, I would be doing the same thing you are."

"Are you sure you're not mad or disappointed in me?" Harry questioned her.

"Of course. Now go and have some fun, I am sure you deserve it." With that she went up to her room and went to sleep.

Harry quickly rejoined the party. After about two seconds he was sitting on the couch talking with Ron Weasley. The kid was a complete moron but was quite funny.

At one point he leaned over to Harry and whispered, "So you must be able to like, shag any girl you want, huh?"

"Yes, I probably could. I will worry about that another night though; right now I just want to get to know everyone."

"And we want to get to know you too," said Parvati as she slid down next to him, practically on his lap.

After that Harry didn't really remember much. He couldn't remember if he dreamed it or not, but he was pretty sure he made out with Katie Bell. He also found out that she didn't actually work at Madam Malkin's. It was her aunt's shop, and she was just visiting that day. She pretended to work there so she could get to know him better. She also added she liked measuring him.

She then proceeded to smack Harry a few times on the arms for lying to her. Then she became horrified that she hit Harry Potter. He was starting to get little annoyed about how people were treating him. If he didn't know any better, he would have guessed people literally worshipped him.

One thing about last night that he definitely remembered was that Neville had a great time; everyone was too scared of Harry to make fun of poor Neville, and a few people actually changed their minds about Neville.

"HARRY! WAKE UP!" came Neville's sudden shout. "You're going to be late on the first day!"

"I am up, I am up," Harry moaned out. He slowly rolled out of bed and onto the floor.

Neville took pity on him and shook him to help his journey to consciousness. Harry looked over at his other roommates: Seamus looked normal; Dean was about to throw up at any second, and Ron was still passed out.

Harry glanced at the drooling Ron and asked, "Does anyone know a good way to wake him up?"

Neville grinned and said, "I do." Neville proceeded to whisper in Harry's ear. Harry laughed then quickly conjured a fake, but extremely real looking spider.

After carefully placing the spider on Ron's chest, Neville shouted very loudly. "Ron!"

Ron's eyes instantly shot open to meet a horrible sight: a big, black spider on the middle of his chest. The thing was staring at him with a cluster of menacing eyes.

Ron screamed bloody murder. Then he screamed some more, and some more, until he fainted.

Harry started laughing hysterically. The rest of his roommates were laughing their heads off too, until Dean lost last night's dinner. This caused the other three to laugh even more while running out of the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry finally made it to the common room where he found Neville and an extremely impatient Hermione. A few seconds later, an extremely pale Ron made his way downstairs. After Dean cleaned up his mess, Harry revived Ron. The dope thought it was a horrible dream; Harry decided against enlightening him.

"Harry hurry up or we are going to be late!" Hermione snapped. She then made a move to walk out the door but was stopped as Harry grabbed her arm.

"I am sorry about last night Hermione. I know you didn't approve of anything that went on, but please do not judge me from last night. As you said, it's very nice having a party thrown in your honor. I can tell that you are a good person, and I'd hate to lose you as a friend already."

Hermione smiled and said, "Well, I'm going to be late for you on the first day of classes. If that doesn't define friendship, I don't know what does."

Harry laughed as he and his first two true friends made their way out of the common room.

Just as they were about to enter the Great Hall, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder from behind. He turned around to find Katie Bell.

"Go on you two; I'll be there in a second." He directed at his two companions.

Soon Harry was left alone with a fidgeting Katie. He was about to speak, but she started talking very swiftly. "Listen I know we kissed last night and it was great, but I kind of have a boyfriend. Unless you wanted to get serious, then I'd get rid of him. Oh! Does that make me a bad person? I don't know. I'm confused."

"Listen Katie, you are not a bad person. And as for me, I just got here. I am not really looking for any type of relationship right now. Maybe later on, I don't know, but at the moment I just want to get settled."

"So you don't like me? Of course you wouldn't, you're Harry Potter! I'm not good enough for you. Maybe I should break up with him just in case you change your mind? No, that'd be wrong. Can we just forget the whole thing ever happened?"

She didn't wait for a reply. "Thanks." She then kissed him quickly on the lips and took off. Harry stood there for a few seconds, and then mumbled, "I will never understand girls. Ever."

As he walked into the great hall, everyone stopped talking and looked at him. He started to make his way over towards his friends, until he spotted Luna by herself sitting very far away from everyone else.

"Hey Luna!" he called.

This got her, and everyone else's attention.

"Come over and join us for breakfast." He said while using his hands to indicate the area of the table he was going to sit at.

She smiled at him and proceeded to get up.

"Potter! Who do you think you are? Just because you are famous does not give you the right to do whatever you please," sneered a voice from behind Harry.

Harry turned and got his first close range look at Severus Snape; he wished he hadn't.

"Sir, I do not think I can do whatever I want, and I don't believe it is against the rules," Harry said calmly.

"I will not allow it," snarled the Potions Master.

"Well, who died and made you headmaster?" Harry retorted.

"That would be me, but I do not believe I have died just yet," said Dumbledore as he entered the hall.

"Glad to hear that Headmaster," replied Harry.

"Headmaster, Potter is showing disregard to the rules. He is inviting a non house member to have breakfast with him," Snape informed the headmaster.

"Well Severus, I believe you have just made that rule up. I actually encourage this type of behavior. For too long now have the houses divided the students; by all means Harry, invite whoever you want to eat with you. Now, come Severus," Dumbledore said as he made his way to the head table.

As Snape walked by, he said in a low voice so that only Harry could hear, "Watch yourself _Potter_."

Harry responded in the same voice. "Watch yourself _Snivellus_."

Snape's blood boiled, but he knew there was nothing to be done about it now. He quickly made his way to the head table.

Harry, followed by Luna, took a seat and started to gather some food for breakfast.

"Harry you really shouldn't talk to a professor like that," Hermione admonished him.

"Don't worry Hermione. The Headmaster was right there, and he didn't say anything. If the Headmaster thought it wasn't wrong, they why should you?"

Hermione had no reply to that, so she just started to read her book.

Meanwhile Neville was looking at Luna like she was an alien. It was then that he realized the whole hall was looking at them like they were out of their minds. Harry raised his eyebrows and looked around the hall. People finally realized they were staring and quickly turned away and started whispering once again.

"Neville I hope you don't mind that I invited Luna," Harry said, slightly worried.

Neville shook himself and said, "No, not at all Harry, just caught me by surprise. I mean, no one has ever eaten at another table. Then again, I don't think anyone thought of it."

"You're right Neville, no one did. I for one think it was a brilliant idea Harry. The Wizarding World needs to stop all this stereotyping and segregation. This is the best place to start," Hermione quipped in.

"I totally agree with you. I hope you don't mind all the attention I just give you Luna?"

"No, not much bothers me. Well actually tiffters do; horny little bastards they are. I don't know why they think my foot is one of their mates," she said dreamily.

Hermione stared at her with an open mouth; Harry shook his head indicating for her to keep her comments. Neville was trying his best not to laugh.

Harry knew everyone around the hall kept shooting glances at him. He knew he surprised people by befriending the three biggest losers of Hogwarts. Harry didn't see them like that at all. He wouldn't change them even if given the chance.

He could feel the glare from Snape during the entire course of breakfast. Sirius was right; the man truly was a git.

When breakfast was almost over, McGonagall handed out the timetables. After a few seconds of looking it over, Hermione asked what he had.

"Well, I have Transfiguration first, followed by Charms. After lunch I have Care of Magical Creatures, then finally History of Magic," Harry responded.

Neville and Hermione had the same schedule. Since Luna was a fifth year, she had different classes. They soon bid her goodbye and set off for Harry's first ever school lesson.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was soon sitting in the front of the Transfiguration classroom; Hermione insisted that they sit here. He really didn't care. He was currently staring off into space when Hermione pulled him out of whatever world he was in.

"Harry you mentioned this was your first class ever? So are you up to the level we are at? Nothing against whoever taught you, but McGonagall is one of the greatest witches at Transfiguration in the world. I think she is second only to Dumbledore, and that's only because he is a natural."

Harry quickly looked at her and asked, "How do you know what a natural is? And how do you know that the Headmaster is one?"

She blushed a little and responded, "Well, I read something about them and got really interested. So I got every book I could find on the subject; Professor Dumbledore fits the description perfectly. Now answer my first question."

"Don't worry about me, I will manage." Any other conversation was cutoff by the arrival of McGonagall.

"Welcome students to another year. This is N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration. You all archived an A or higher on your O.W.L.s. I congratulate you for that. This year will be very demanding on you. Your first years were nothing but mere warm-ups for this year. Today we will try a very simple, but advanced piece of transfiguration. This will allow me to see where each of you stands.

"You will see over in the corner, a box full of wooden blocks roughly the size of a fist. I want to transfigure this into a wooden statue of a horse like so." The professor then waved her wand, saying, "_Nel__ Cavallo_."

The plan wooden block changed into a beautiful white stallion. It was extremely detailed and lifelike. Harry was sure that if she wanted to, she could have made it real. McGonagall only enlarged it about three times the size of the block. She could very well have made a full-grown one.

"Now practice the incantation then go over and get a block. I will be walking around the room observing your progress. If I am not around and you have accomplished something, call me over. Begin."

Harry quickly raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Professor I can already accomplish this kind of transfiguration. I was wondering if you had another assignment I could do?" The whole class looked at Harry like he was crazy.

"Please show me Mr. Potter; and I will be the judge if you are efficient in this or not." The Professor said with a hint of anger. She apparently thought Harry was trying to get out of work already.

Harry quickly got a block and set it on the floor.

"Why are you putting it on the floor Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked coolly.

"Because the desk is too small for what I am about to do." Before she could comment, Harry snapped his wand at the block, and a figure now stood where the block once was.

The equine was in the shape of a beautifully fashioned wooden carousel horse, complete with pole. It was painted very elegantly and had so much detail to it, that if the students hadn't seen it made, they would've sworn it was handcrafted.

The class and its professor were speechless. "My word Potter, you most definitely _are_ efficient in this area. I'm not sure even I could accomplish that. What else can you do?" the Professor asked in amazement.

Harry narrowed his eyes in concentration, raised his wand again, gave it a snap, and real live horse now stood in its place. Actually, at second glance, everyone in the class realized it wasn't a horse. It was a unicorn, a magical horse.

"Merlin," McGonagall breathed. Harry just gave her a big smile while he petted the horse.

"Mr. Potter, in light of today's events, you are excused from class today; actually you are excused for the year. You have no need for this Transfiguration classroom. I will speak to the Headmaster about this."

"Are you sure professor?" Harry was stunned.

"Yes Mr. Potter, you just displayed skills beyond my level."

Harry was really shocked, as was the rest of the class. Then again, he _was_ Harry Potter.

"You may go spend the remainder of the class at your leisure." Harry began to walk out of the classroom. He stopped in front of Hermione who was staring at him. He gave her a wink and said quietly, "I told you I would manage."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since Harry had some time to kill, he decided to partake in his favorite past time: flying.

He summoned his brand new broom that his guardians brought him for his last birthday. It was a new broom devised by a man in America; it was known as the White Phoenix. The broom was as beautiful as it was fast.

The handle was made of the richest and whitest ivory known to man. It was the only broom ever constructed not created out of wood. The handle had handmade carvings in it; animals and runes were etched into the entire handle. The bristles of the broom are what made it stand out even more. They were a pure gold, taken from the Golden tree of Greece, the same tree that bloomed the Golden apples. Between the lightness and smoothness of the ivory, and the magical golden twigs of the tree, the broom was currently unmatched.

The ivory handle and the golden twigs weren't what made this broom special though; it was the carvings. Well, more like the story that the carvings and runes told; an old story children heard from their parents before they went to bed: the story of the creation of magic. A story that went like this:

_During the dawn of man, great storms stretched across the new world. Magic was alive in nature from the start but, did not connect with the world's living habitants. However, all was about to change._

_In the center of the world, a location that has to this day remained a mystery, ever since the landmasses were one, a terrible lightning storm ripped the sky apart. The magical energy that was alive in the earth itself was thrown out of balance by the power of the electric charges. _

_Then it happened. The greatest lightning strike of all struck the earth exactly at its central point. This created a magical backlash. Two creatures were caught in this magical backlash: a pre-human type of creature and a single-celled organism. These creatures were infused with magical power and were altered._

_They took on new, stronger forms. The humanoid became taller, stronger, and more intelligent. He was a creature of pure magic: a new form of life, a better form of life. _

_The single-celled organism, the very same thing that started life on our planet, started a new type of life. It morphed into a creature of pure magical power, unmatched in the world. It became the first of its kind and would cause a chain reaction of magical growth; It became a Scalfittura._

_Soon each creature of magic mated and gave their gifts to offspring. After years and years of evolution, the humanoid's line would eventually create Wizards and Witches. The Scalfittura first gave birth to four creatures: a replica of its self, a phoenix, a griffin, and a dragon. From these four creatures' forms, magical life sprung across the world over the years._

Harry ran his finger over the craving of the Scalfittura. It looked remarkably like Snowball since it was white. The broom was called the White Phoenix because a phoenix was the last carving before the bristles. Harry quickly took off, running full speed then jumped into the air and in one motion positioned himself on the broom and flew off at a speed unmatched by anyone.

He spent the next forty-five minutes performing daredevil moves at speeds unheard-of on a broom. Harry landed feeling very refreshed; flying always had a calming effect on him; it allowed him to empty his mind of all emotions. He soon banished his broom back to its safe place. Harry still didn't know how his guardians got it or how much they paid, but he didn't care, he loved it.

Harry quickly navigated his way through the winding hallways towards the Charms classroom. He knew this was one subject he wasn't getting exempt from. He only knew some advanced charms and simple, around the house charms. Nothing really school worthy.

All the kids in the hall would give him a wide birth when he walked past. Harry was beginning to be really unnerved by their stares of awe. Hopefully, they would just accept him like a normal student soon, as they got used to him. Unfortunately, it was only a pipe dream. He entered the Charms classroom and smiled. Hermione and Neville saved him a seat; of course it was at the front of the classroom.

"What did you do with your time off?" Neville asked once Harry was seated.

Harry knew every kid was staring at him but, he didn't care. "I went flying." He said plainly, while smiling from the memory.

"Harry you _have_ to give me some pointers in Transfiguration," Hermione demanded. Neville nodded his agreement at this. Harry could sense that everyone else in the class did too.

"Don't worry Hermione; I will give you a few pointers here and there. I don't want to give you too much though, since you could end up being better then me." Harry reassured her with a small glint in his eye.

"Yeah right," was her reply.

Professor Flitwick soon stumbled into the classroom, literally. He tripped on the hem of his robe and crashed ungracefully to the floor. Harry, being the all-round great guy that he is, helped him up.

"Why thank you Mr. Potter, it seems I am still as clumsy as my youth," the tiny professor squeaked.

"Alright class, I would like to welcome you to N.E.W.T. level Charms. I would also like to congratulate you on making it this far. We will start to dabble in some more advanced charms later in the year. For now, let's warm up and review with a few simple charms." The professor told the class from the top of his stacked books.

"First separate yourselves into teams of three." There was a quick shuffle. Harry quickly paired with Hermione and Neville before anyone else could try and partner with him.

"Excellent class. Now take turns in turning each other's hair a different color."

_Oh no_. Harry knew he was in trouble; he had no idea how to perform this simple charm. It was useless.

Hermione quickly turned his and Neville's hair a lovely shade of purple. She then informed how handsome they both looked before she burst into giggles. She stopped when Neville turned her hair a bright orange. Ron Weasley commented on her support for the Cannons. Harry and Neville were soon laughing.

"Enough boys. Now Harry, it's your turn. Don't overdo this one too," Hermione said.

Harry quickly stopped laughing; he had absolutely no clue what to do. Harry mumbled something very soft and incoherent under his breath.

"What was that Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I said, _I don't how to do it_." Harry said loud enough so only Hermione could hear him.

"You do know how to do the spell don't you?" Hermione questioned very loudly, effectively getting the class's attention.

"Gee, thanks Hermione," Harry retorted sarcastically.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Potter?" questioned the tiny professor.

"Well, you see sir, I wasn't really taught basic Charms in my education. I started straight into the more advanced things and a few useful ones around the house. I was taught very differently then the Hogwarts curriculum. I am afraid changing someone's hair a different color is not one of them."

"That's quite alright Mr. Potter. Many of the teachers thought you might have a problem, and not from lack of skill or knowledge. We felt that your educators would skip most basic things. Since you were an only student, the sky was the limit.

"I am curious however about what kinds of advanced charms you know?" the professor asked.

"Well, I can perform the Homing charm and the Patronus charm."

"Really!" Flitwick exclaimed excitedly. "At sixteen years old? That is simply remarkable!"

"Actually Professor, I was able to perform it at the age of eleven. I never was in the presence of a real Dementor, so I don't know how effective my charm is," Harry stated.

"Have you achieved a corporal form yet?" Hermione asked. The Professor looked eager to learn this as well.

"Yes, would you like me to show you?" Harry questioned the Professor. Flitwick nodded his head vigorously.

Harry walked up to the front of the class and confidently yelled, _"Expecto Patronum!"_

An intense flash of blinding white issued from Harry's wand, followed by a bigger then life-size white stag. The animal looked so solid that you could touch it. The fact that the creature was bigger then it should wasn't shocking, or the fact that Harry was actually petting it like a real animal. No, the most surprising thing about the magically created animal was its eyes. It had glowing green eyes.

"Hey Prongs, still no evil Dementors to fight yet. Hopefully, you never actually have to do battle. You can go away now. Thank you," Harry soothed to the creature while gently stroking its very solid form.

Prongs gave Harry a bow and in a flash of blinding white light, disappeared.

After a few seconds of everyone staring at him, Professor Flitwick found his voice. "Harry in all my years I have never seen a more impressive Patronus. Actually I have never seen a Patronus like yours ever. You are obviously a master in advanced charms, but since you lack the basic knowledge of charms, I am afraid you must stay in this class. You are going to find things easy, but also find things difficult. I would suggest finding someone to tutor you on the last couple of years."

"Yes sir, I will find someone immediately." Harry said after he took his seat.

"Oh yes, one more thing Mr. Potter. Twenty-five points to Gryffindor for mastering the Patronus charm."

Harry only smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Professor Flitwick gave the students the assigned reading before next class, Harry found himself walking towards the Great Hall for lunch. Neville and Hermione still didn't know what to say to him; anyone who was in that class didn't know what to say to him.

Hermione finally blurted out, "I will help you."

"Excuse me?" questioned Harry.

"I will help you with the first years of Charms," She elaborated.

"Oh, OK, that will actually work out greatly. You help with the easy things, and I will teach you some of the tricks I picked up. You with us Neville?"

"Y-Yeah I guess."

"Harry Potter," a male voice called from behind.

Harry turned around and saw a kid about his height. He had a slender build and pale complexion. The kid had long platinum blond hair that fell down to about the middle of his neck. Harry could tell by the expensive robes (same ones he wore) that this kid had some money. Also from the superior look on his face, he was pureblood.

Directly behind the kid were two moving mountains of flesh. No brains but a shit load of brawn. The bigger they are the harder they fall.

"Yes, and you are?'

"Draco Malfoy, It is a pleasure to finally meet you," Draco said while extending his hand.

Harry quickly shook the kid's hand and asked, "By any chance are you a relative of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy?"

Draco puffed his chest out and superiorly said, "Yes, I am their son. Heard about them have you?"

"Kind of. My godfather and your mother are cousins; I remember hearing a few things about them. I also think I may be related to you somehow through my father."

"Well, most pureblood families are related in some way; especially the ones who believe in blood purity. There aren't that many actual purebloods left," said Hermione.

"Nobody asked your opinion Mudbloo-" before Draco could finish his statement with a sneer, he was on the ground with a broken nose.

"Never, _ever_ call her that again. I see you are exactly like your parents. I will only give you one warning Draco: keep a low profile. If I ever catch you harassing people because you think you are better then them, I will interfere," Harry hissed at him.

Draco was still on the ground, shocked that he got hit. He soon started to turn red from anger. "Get him!" he directed at Crabbe and Goyle.

Before Harry could react, two points of red light sped past him and hit the two goons, and with groans they dropped to the ground unconscious. Harry looked behind him and saw Hermione and Neville with their wands out.

"Thanks," he said with a grin.

Hermione looked as white as a ghost, and she could be heard mumbling, "Oh my god. I attacked another student. They are going to expel me for this."

Harry walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders and said, "Nobody is going to expel you. I promise. If they try, then I am dropping out of school. Believe me when I say no one wants that to happen."

"What is the meaning of this!" a voice bellowed.

Harry looked up and watched as Snape, looking surprisingly like an overgrown bat, came barreling through the small crowd that had gathered. Snape took one look at the scene and turned to Harry to yell,

"Attacking other students Potter? I will have you expelled for this! You're little friends too. One hundred points from Gryffindor."

Hermione almost fainted and had to grab Harry for support. Neville didn't look any better and his eyes were darting anywhere that wasn't Snape.

"You cannot have us expelled, and you cannot take away any house points," Harry said calmly.

"Is that so? Do you think you are so high and mighty that the rules do not apply to you?" Snape sneered.

"No. According to Rule 124: Section 6A, students may use magic in the halls in self-defense or the defense of an unarmed individual.

"You see since Crabbe and Goyle were getting ready to attack me when I was unarmed, Hermione and Neville stepped in and disabled them non-lethally. So according to the Hogwarts bylaws, no wrongs have been committed... though if you feel the need, I am sure you can give Crabbe and Goyle detentions."

Harry felt a tingling sensation in his mind for a second. The man was trying to use Legilimency on him! Even if Snape still tried to expel them, Harry just found their ticket to freedom.

Snape was surprised when he hit the kid's defenses. Dumbledore couldn't even compare to Potter's mental shielding; it was like comparing a door to the bloody great wall. He was about to call Potter's bluff and give detentions, when he heard Potter speak. The only thing was… Potter's mouth wasn't moving.

"Hello Severus, and yes I am speaking in your mind. Are you aware that you have just broken one of the oldest laws in the Wizarding World's existence?"

Snape was about to respond.

"No don't speak. People would think you are crazy for talking to yourself. One of the first laws of Legilimency is to never try to enter a minor's mind without permission or parental consent; you had neither. So here is what happens; you tell me and my friends to leave, and I won't tell Dumbledore what you did. Don't answer, I will find out within two seconds."

Harry watched as Snape clenched his fists together and grinded his teeth. "_Mr. Potter,_ you and your friends are dismissed. Hurry before I take back my generosity. Consider this as a warning," the professor snarled.

"Cheers." Harry said as he grabbed Neville and Hermione and swiftly made his way down the hall.

"What are you all standing around for? Get to class!" Snape yelled at the open-mouthed students.

Snape snarled at the unconscious students and fled down the hallway, but not before screaming at a Slytherin student, "Wake those imbeciles up!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That was great Harry!" Neville exclaimed as the trio neared the Great Hall. "It's about time someone put Snape in his place!"

"Neville don't congratulate him for that! He should be punished; we all should! I don't know what got into Professor Snape..."

"Hermione please lighten up a little. _Please_? I can't stand people who are always serious, they are no fun," Harry whinnied.

Hermione stopped and stared at Harry and from the look on her face Harry knew he upset her. He quickly smoothed things over.

"Come on Hermione, I know you not like that, but still, even you have to admit you felt some sort of satisfaction at cursing them."

She gave a shy little smile and said, "Yeah, I did."

"See? And I'm willing to bet you would do the same exact thing again, just like I would do for you."

"Yeah, I would," she replied.

"Me too," Neville said immediately.

As they enter the Great Hall, Harry quickly made it over to his seat. It didn't take him long to pile up food.

"Goodness Harry! You're almost as bad as that man/pig Ronald Weasley. You should see how he eats, it is disgusting," Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, _I_ need to keep up my energy; I am not sure what his excuse is. I would bet that he just likes to eat; nothing wrong with that as long as he keeps a healthy weight."

"True, but it is still disgusting the way he devours his food," she said.

Harry just shrugged and continued eating. Suddenly, he felt a tap on the shoulder and looked up to see Lavender and Parvati standing behind him. Lavender bent low and said,

"Harry last night was so much fun. We just want to thank you."

Harry had no clue what they were talking about. If they were talking about what he thought they were talking about, and he couldn't remember; he would have to kick his own ass.

_Please just be talking about the party._

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun too. We have to do it again sometime," Harry said smoothly.

Both girls broke out into wide grins and Parvati said, "Don't worry, we already plan on it."

Harry just gave them his patent smile and a quick wink. As soon as they were out of earshot he looked at Neville and asked, "What the Hell did I do with them?"

"Sorry Harry, but I really can't remember much of last night myself," Neville said with an apologetic look.

Harry looked over to Hermione but could instantly tell she didn't want to be a part of this conversation.

Harry sighed and continued to eat in disappointment. He couldn't even remember if he achieved one of his lifetime goals. He would have beaten Sirius by a year.

"You didn't shag them," Hermione suddenly blurted out.

Harry's head snapped up so fast he almost got whiplash, to stare at the extremely embarrassed Hermione.

"What?" he questioned.

"I said you didn't shag them. They woke me up last night to tell me how wonderful you are. I really didn't need to hear some of the details either," she whispered.

"What happened then?" Harry asked as Neville leaned in closer to find out himself.

"Just about everything else," she replied.

It took a second for him to grasp her meaning, and then his face broke into a huge grin mirrored by Neville; then they suddenly high-fived each other. Hermione shook her head in disgust and started mumbling about men being closely related to pigs.

As they were getting up, Harry saw Malfoy enter the Great Hall. He looked a little worse for wear, thus grabbing the whole Hall's attention. Harry couldn't pass up the opportunity

As Malfoy was arrogantly making his way to his table, he fell face forward. As he started to get up, Crabbe fell on him, then after a second Goyle came tumbling after them. The entire hall started laughing. Harry quickly made his way out so he couldn't be blamed for this one.

Bless mind magic.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they were making their way out of the castle to attend Care of Magical Creatures, Harry saw something out of the corner of his eye. Four younger boys were surrounding a little girl. He didn't like were this was heading.

Without saying anything to his friends, he quickly stalked over behind the group and listened for a second.

"My father told me all about your Muggle loving family. You don't even deserve to attend this school," one boy said arrogantly.

Harry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing the kid's voice cracked so badly.

"What should we do with her boys?" "Teach her a lessen for running into real wizards," another kid said while pulling out of wand.

The little girl seemed to put as much effort as she could to keep from crying. Harry had enough.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Harry snarled from behind.

All four boys jumped around startled and saw who spoke. All of them came very close to wetting themselves when they saw Harry Potter standing behind them looking very pissed off with glowing green eyes.

Harry was about say something else to really scare them, but one kid got a little too scared and fired a spell at him. The kid was so damn frightened that the spell was cast incorrectly, thus having no effect. However, it appeared to the kids as if Harry was invincible. They thought curses had no affect on him. It took all of five seconds for them to run away at full speed.

He bent down to eye level with the little girl and was able to get a good look at her. She was cute as a button and had long strawberry blond hair with dark green eyes.

"Hello, are you alright?" Harry asked softly.

She gave a little sniff and nodded.

"I am Harry Potter, what is your name?"

"Melissa Prewett," she whispered.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl. Don't worry, they won't ever bother you again."

She gave a shaky little smile then launched herself at Harry throwing her arms around him and crying her eyes out.

"Shhh it's ok. Nobody is going to hurt you again," Harry said. He became aware that Neville and Hermione were making their way over towards him.

"I was so scared," she hiccupped.

"Listen, I will personally make sure no one ever bothers you again. Ok?"

She nodded while wiping her eyes and said, "Thank you," in a very quiet voice.

Harry gave her a reassuring smile. He quickly picked up her books for her, shouldered her pack, and said, "Come on, I will walk you to class. Where are you going?"

"Charms," she replied.

"Alright, let's go."

"Hey you guys go ahead, I am going to walk Melissa to class. I don't want you two to get in trouble for being late." Harry said to his friends once they reached him.

Hermione looked down at her watch and grabbed Neville's arm saying, "Hurry up."

Soon they were running out of the castle.

Harry and Melissa started to make their way towards the Charms classroom. A small noise made Melissa jump and tightly grab Harry's hand.

"It's ok; it was only a rickety old suit of armour."

She nodded but still held tightly onto his hand.

"So what happened to cause those scum bags to corner you like that?" Harry asked her.

"I was reading and wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I accidentally ran into the back of one of them. I recognized him. He's a relative of the awful man my father and Uncle warned me about. He's related to Lucius Malfoy."

"I really don't like these Malfoys so far. I had the displeasure of meeting Draco Malfoy earlier."

"I meet him before at Diagon Ally. He is just as horrible as his father. My father and Uncle got into a little rift with them while I was buying my school supplies."

"Who are your father and Uncle?" Harry asked, wanting to know people who hated the Malfoys as much as he was starting to.

"My daddy is Matthew Prewett and my Uncle is Arthur Weasley," she said proudly.

"Ah then you are from a very good family. Is you father a relative of Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yeah! He's her youngest brother!"

They were coming very close to the Charms classroom now. Harry quickly stopped and bent down on one knee. Melissa was very small for the age of eleven. It made appear much younger. "Listen if anybody and I mean anybody gives you any problems, you come see me ok?" Harry told her.

"Yes Harry," she said.

Harry gave her a smile and escorted her into the classroom. "Excuse me Professor Flitwick? Melissa's tardiness is a result of me. I dropped my bag and all of my things scattered all over the place. She insisted on helping me. If anyone should be disciplined it should be me."

"Why Mr. Potter, no one will be disciplined, and I thank you for explaining yourself. Now how do you plan on getting yourself out of trouble with your other professors?"

Harry blushed a little bit. He didn't think about that one. The professor scribbled something then with a wave of his wand sent the piece of parchment sailing towards Harry who caught it easily.

"Very good reflexes Mr. Potter," Professor Flitwick commented.

"Thank you, and thank you for the note," Harry said.

The professor just gave a nod.

"Have a good day Melissa, and I will see you at dinner," Harry said. After giving her one last smile, took off running towards his Care of Magical Creatures class.

_Man I hope the new professor is lenient._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since Care of Magical Creatures has always been held outside, Harry was sprinting across the grounds towards the back of the Greenhouses where the class was said to be held. He would only be about five minutes late, so it wasn't that big of a deal. He just hoped the man wasn't another Snape. Merlin help them all if he was.

He finally rounded the corner only to find his classmates standing around talking with no teacher in sight. He quickly found Neville and Hermione.

"Hey what's going on? Where is the teacher?"

"We don't know where he is. He hasn't been here since we arrived," Neville responded.

"Yes, the teachers are supposed to set examples, and he is now six minutes tardy," Hermione supplied.

"Oh, and Harry? I just wanted to say that was a really nice thing for you too do this morning. I swear some of those Slytherins are just pure evil."

"Not all of them," Harry said with his eyes staring off into space and thinking of Blaise.

"You may be thinking with the wrong head, but I have to agree with you." Hermione said which caused Harry to laugh and Neville to stare at her.

"What?" she said to Neville.

"Nothing, I just never thought I'd see the day you joked around like that," he said.

Hermione was about to comment back when a girl behind them screamed.

"Look up!"

Harry quickly snapped his head up to see what all the fuss was about. He quickly saw the reason for the scream: coming down like a rocket was a huge, winged animal of some sort. As it got closer, Harry could tell it was a horse and was grayish-silver in color. There was also a man riding it; the new Professor to be exact.

The class cleared out of the way as the professor landed his horse down. He quickly jumped off the horse and happily shouted, "Welcome to your first Care of Magical Creatures class! I am Professor Lafamense and this here is Smokey. Can anyone tell what breed he is?"

Hermione's hand instantly shot up.

"Yes, Miss…?" the Professor asked indicating to her.

"Hermione Granger sir, that is a Granian. You can tell from his color and the speed you flew him down."

The Professor's eyebrows rose and he said, "Wow, I guess someone read the book, excellent job Miss Granger. Ten points to, ah, what house are you in?"

"Gryffindor, Sir."

"Yes then, ten points to Gryffindor."

"Ok, now before we get into things I would first like to apologize for being late. I was feeding Smokey here and lost track of time," the Professor explained to the class.

Harry recognized his accent as worn-out French. He must have lived there then moved somewhere else. Being in his profession, Harry guessed the man traveled a lot. So far Harry liked the man; he seemed very friendly and obviously had a lot of energy. Harry guessed him to be in his early thirties. He knew he would enjoy this especially since the only magical creatures he knew were Snowball and a werewolf. He didn't count his brief encounter with the dragon.

"Let's just take role and we can get right into things," the Professor said while pulling out some sheets of parchment.

After a few seconds everyone was counted; the class consisted of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Harry still hadn't had a class with the Slytherins yet. That would change tomorrow when he was with them all day.

"Well, first let me start by introducing myself. My name is Benedict Lafamense. I originally hail from southwest France, and attended school at Beauxbatons. After school I traveled the world focusing on magical creatures. I always had a passion for animals.

"I've spent the last six years working as a Magical Creature Healer. I worked with everything from the Bowtruckle to the Nundu. I always wanted to share my experiences and knowledge with people. I actually taught advanced classes for people in my field. When I heard about this job opening, I jumped on it. I am still on emergency call though, so if an animal ever gets very sick and needs my expertise, I will leave immediately.

"Now enough about me, let's move on to something a little more fascinating, like Smokey here for instance. He is one of four types of winged horses. Can anyone tell me the rest?"

Once again Hermione's hand shot up into the air.

The professor took a second to look around the class. He was met with nothing but clueless faces; except for the bouncing girl who looked ready to burst with her trying her hardest to reach the sky.

"Ok Miss Granger, please enlighten us," he said with a smile.

"The other three species of winged horses are Abraxan, Aethonan, and Thestral," she responded.

"Excellent again Miss Granger and take another ten points to Gryffindor." Hermione smiled shyly.

The professor went on to give some brief information about the Granian and the other types of horses. He promised to bring one each of the other breeds. He said two would be hard to obtain, but for the other all he had to do was ask Hagrid (whatever that meant).

"Ok class is slowly coming to a close, so how about we have a little fun? Anyone here brave enough to fly Smokey?"

Nobody seemed eager to fly the animal. Harry leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "I see your hand didn't go up for this one."

She gave him a glare as a response and received a chuckle in return.

Harry took a step forward and said, "I will have a go on him."

"Excellent Mr. Potter. Now since Smokey here is trained you can approach and ride him. If he were wild, you would have to prove your worth by holding his stare. Even though Smokey is trained, you must still hold eye contact with him as you approach."

Harry nodded and slowly started making his way over to the winged horse. He stared directly in its yellow-orange eyes and didn't dare blink. As he neared the horse, he put out a tentative hand. Smokey responded by easing his head into Harry's touch.

"Excellent Harry, he has accepted you as a worthy rider. Now just jump up and hold on. Let him take care of the rest."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. In America he rode a horse a couple of times and remembered how to mount one. As soon as Harry got into position on the horse, the Professor gave it a smack and sent them on their journey.

Harry loved flying, always did, but this was not the flying he was used. It was still a rush. Smokey took him on of a quick tour of the grounds, then deicide to dive-bomb back down to the earth for a landing. Harry screamed with joy the whole way down.

After they landed Harry dismounted the horse and exclaimed, "That was brilliant!"

The professor chuckled and said, "I do agree with you on that Mr. Potter. Ok class, I think that is all the time we have. Homework is to enjoy the rest of your first day and I will see you next time."

Everyone left the class feeling very happy. No one had anything bad to say about the professor. The class learned a lot and had fun. Harry thought this might be one of his favorite classes.

Next was History of Magic—a class he wasn't really looking forward too. He was interested in the history of magic, but probably not the stuff they were going to teach in class. Remus and Marcus both told him when it came to history, independent study was always the best option, unless you had a great teacher, which in history was hard to find.

"The Professor's methods are a little unusual, but he really is very knowledgeable. I have to ask him if he's ever written a book before. I would love to read it" Hermione said.

"Yeah, that was my best Care of Magical Creatures class ever. Actually I think I learned more in that one class then all five previous years," Neville said.

"I heard Hagrid taught. Was he really that bad?" Harry asked.

"No, there is no denying Hagrid's knowledge of creatures, it's just… what he thought was cute and cuddly, we thought were nightmares," Neville replied.

"Hagrid thinks a dragon would make a great house pet."

"Oh," was all Harry could say.

"I'm just happy we have no more Binns. Thank you Hermione, you really don't know how much this means to me," Neville said.

She only blushed.

They soon entered the classroom and found some seats. Kids still gave him looks every time he entered a room; it was really starting to get to him. Harry thought he would love all the attention, but the way they stared at him as if he wasn't real unnerved him somewhat. Though he still loved the way the girls looked at him.

A magically amplified bell soon sounded signifying the start of class. From a door in the back of the classroom, the professor entered. He walked up to the front of the classroom, and his mere presence demanded attention and respect. Harry could instantly tell this man had a successful life. He was so damn confident in his movements.

His sharp, dark eyes scanned the room like a hawk scanning for prey. After he made his first assessment of his students, he began to speak.

"Good afternoon class. My name is Tyler I. Bilaw. However, since I disowned my father for what he stood for, you will call me Professor Tyler. Is that understood?" Professor Tyler said in aristocratic voice with no arrogance.

The class nodded their heads. Harry was very intrigued; he wanted to know why the man disowned his father. He would have to look into this.

"Very good. Now I know many of you are not fond of this class, mostly because of the teacher. I know what he was like as I had Binns when he was alive. He was just as boring alive as he was dead."

The class had to smile at that, and it relieved some of the tension. Many of the students didn't know how to respond yet. The guy was like your best friend's extremely strict father. They just didn't know what to do.

"Well I am sure some of you might actually enjoy this class. I have changed the whole curriculum. I know that the Goblin rebellions are important, but there is so much history for our world. The first semester we will go over ancient history. How our world started, and why we separated from the Muggles."

This got the class interested. Many of them at one point or another asked themselves this question. Maybe history won't be so bad.

"In the second semester, we will go over some world history. Binns thought it best only to teach you about British wizardry. Believe me folks, there is a world of magic out there and we are only a dot in that world.

"Finally, in our final semester, we will study more recent history—mainly the last century. We actually have two key figures in our world's recent history under this very roof: Albus Dumbledore and your very own Harry Potter."

_Thanks. _Harry thought sarcastically. The whole class snapped their heads to Harry as if they just remembered why he was famous, and to think, he thought they were finally getting used to him.

"Now since this is the first day, and I have totally changed what you all expected to learn, I will allow you to leave early. You must read chapters one and two of the assigned book. I will know if you didn't read it, as I wrote it. Are there any questions?"

No one had anything to say.

"Very good. Enjoy the rest of your day," with that the professor gave a nod and retreated into the back room, which Harry guessed was his office.

"I think I might actually enjoy history this year. I like him so far," Neville said as they made their way out.

"Yeah, I think is going to be an interesting year," Harry said.

"Well, what are you two going to do with your time off?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. What are you going to do?" Harry directed at her.

"Well, _I_ am going to go get started on homework. You should think about doing the same."

"What? Are your serious? It was just assigned. Plus, I already planned everything out. I am going to wait for the very last minute. I always do better under pressure," Harry said with a cheeky smile at the end.

Hermione gave a little huff and turned around while saying, "Fine. Just don't come crawling to me if you need help."

Harry called at her retreating back, "I will!

"So Neville, what to you want to do buddy?" Harry asked.

Neville looked a little nervous then blurted out, "Can you make me look like you?"

"What?" Harry asked, totally confused.

Neville looked extremely embarrassed but pushed on. "I want to look like you. You know with all the muscles and…." Neville trailed off by using his hand to indicate Harry's body.

"You mean you want me to train you to become fit?" Harry asked finally understanding from where Neville was coming.

Harry watched as Neville looked at the ground, extremely embarrassed. Harry was sure if Neville knew a memory charm he would have used one. Too bad it wouldn't have worked.

"Neville, of course I will train you. It would be nice to have an exercise partner. Come; let's go to outside and find someplace where we can discuss this further."

Harry and Neville found a tree by the lake and Harry discussed all the things he did for training. Neville seemed a little apprehensive at first since he was a pureblooded wizard and didn't understand muggle training, but after a while he was really getting into it.

It was agreed that Neville would start very light for a few weeks to get his body used to training. Until Harry could find a way to get some weights in the castle, Neville would only be doing calisthenics.

It was soon time for dinner and both boys made their way to the Great Hall. Hermione was still mad that they didn't take their studies seriously, but Harry brighten her sprits by informing her when he had some free time he would start teaching her some things he picked up.

Throughout dinner Harry kept looking at the head table. They all looked angry and grave. Something horrible must have happen and Harry was very curious as to what. He was about to find out because Dumbledore stood up looking very grave.

"Students quiet down for a second; I have an important announcement to make. Due to the escape of the Azkaban prisoner Peter Pettigrew, Minister Fudge feels it is necessary to send Dementors to watch over the entrances to Hogwarts."

The students who knew what Dementors were all paled. The rest just looked clueless.

"For those of you unaware of what Dementors are, they are the guards of Azkaban; the foulest creatures on the face of this earth. They can literally suck all the happiness from you. I must impress upon you all the seriousness of this. They cannot be fooled by any magical means. You cannot hide from them, or get around them.

"If they catch you out by yourself, they could very well perform their kiss on you. This means they will suck the soul right out of your body. I have fought this to the best of my ability, but Minister Fudge has put his foot down. I am sorry students. Please do not travel the school grounds alone. That is all, goodnight." The Headmaster slumped back into his chair as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders.

Many students broke out in whispers, and many other students were looking at him, and he knew why. It was speculated that Peter would come after Harry. Everyone thought the guards weren't for the protection of the students. They thought they were for the protection of Harry; they were right.

**AN-**Well another one bites the dust. I really love writing this story. I have so much to work with. I have decided not to incorporate HBP in this story. I might steal an element or two. Like I said it will be a little bit until I update again. From now on I won't have a set date. I will update whenever I can. Hopefully I can finish this fic sometime in the fall. Let me know what you think so far.

Contest Question: What do Harry's parents and Sir Nick have in common?

Any questions about the fic or anything else you want to discuss with me join my Yahoo Group. Just go to my profile and click on the Home page link.

Nick (The only New Jersey Fanfiction writer)


	6. Chapter 6

A Different Path

Chapter 6: First time for everything

AN: Sorry about the long wait. School sucks. That's all i have to say.

Harry was currently curled up in the sit in window watching the sunrise while petting snowball, who was in his lap purring contently. Snowball return sometime late last night. He like to take off every now and then for a couple of times. When he returned Harry changed into his form and talked to him about his adventures.

This time Snowball spent some time in the Artic Sea. Something about a lose Kelpie. The good thing about being the first ever magical creature is that all other magical creatures looked to him as a ruler. Since Harry was considered artifical he wasn't shown the same respect.

From what Snowball told him all of the creatures in the Forbidden Forest celebrated the return of their King. Since Snowball was the last of his kind he was the unmatched ruler of all the magical creatures. Most dark creatures thought themselves better then him or thought he was weak for bonding with a human. Snowball was too powerful to really be opposed. The only thing that could truly kill Snowball, besides old age was to destroy all the feathers on his wings. A feat that is next too impossible.

Harry could tell it was almost time for the others to wake up. He actually didn't get much sleep. He went up to his room right after dinner. He couldn't take the damn stares everyone kept shooting him. People looked at him as if he ordered Fudge to send the damn Dementors. As if.

He sighed and carefully placed Snowball in his bed and went to take himself a nice hot shower. Hopefully it would relax him enough to be able to handle the students. He also needed to be relaxed because he had double potions first thing in the mourning. Neville, the lucky bastard, had a free morning. Hermione would be stuck with him.

After double Potions he had only one afternoon class. The class he was most looking forward too, Defense against the Dark Arts. Harry always exited in this subject. Even as a young kid he showed greats skills in the dark arts. Both Defense and Offense. Sirius would sometimes joke that Harry should be teaching them instead. Harry was also looking forward to the rest of his afternoon off. Maybe he could go flying again.

Twenty minutes later Harry was reading one of the seven lost books of Merlin. They weren't lost people just thought they were. In truth one of Marcus ancestors stole them. The books had a very simple view of magic. They also told many of Merlin adventures. They were written by one on his students. They were more for pleasure then anything but every now and then you could pick up a useful trick. One thing Harry enjoyed about the books was the fact that Merlin wasn't the noble man he was portrayed. He was an ordinary guy like everyone else. He only had a few extra talents than others.

Hermione was the second person down into the common room. She greeted him very warmly and took a seat opposite of him and started to read. Harry had to ask the question that was burning inside of him.

"Do you think they sent the Dementors because of me?"

"No, not at all Harry, I won't say that I don't think you were somewhat of a factor. Look at it like this Fudge probably had hundreds of parents asking about the safety of children and Fudge had to do something to save face. This was his solution."

"Yeah but I still feel that if I wasn't here this would not be happing."

"Well there is nothing you can do about it now. Just ignore all of the other idiots. Something will come that will make everyone forget about it. Don't worry." She finished with a smile.

"Thanks Hermione. What class do you have again this afternoon?"

"Well, I have defense with you then I have Arithmancy. You should have taken that. It's a wonderful subject."

"I think my schedule is fine enough. Even after I was dismissed from Transfiguration I still have a lot on my plate. Remember I am still not use to this school stuff."

"You will manage Harry. From what I could tell from yesterday you are far more gifted then any student in this school. Some of the teachers I'm sure. Instead of practicing then fighting you just jump right into the fight and learn from there."

"Yeah well sometimes if I face an opponent far more skilled then you your toast. I have to learn to practice like you."

"I think we might be able to benefit from each other."

"You know Hermione I think you are right." Harry said giving her a smile and was rewarded with one back.

Neville soon made his way down and they soon found them walking through the hallways in a comfortable silence. Harry had to get Neville alone for a second so he could give him the necessary warm-up exercises to begin with. Since he had the morning off today would be perfect. All Harry had was find a place for him and Neville to work out at. It shouldn't be too difficult.

As they rounded the corner and made their on the home stretch towards the great hall Harry was suddenly hit in the back of the head by a water balloon. His hair was now dripping wet in his face. He heard insane laughter coming from behind. He slowly turned around and saw a poltergeist laughing hysterically in the air.

"Peeves!" Hermione shouted.

"What? I was just welcoming Potty." The poltergeist chuckled.

"If that is your way of greeting then let me return the favor." Harry said as he snapped his wand.

Peeves, who was still laughing hysterically, froze stiff. He started spinning very quickly then stopped and started to morph and change until where Peeves was once hovering was now a Ciwawa complete with bow tie.

"What did you do to me?" came they frightened squeaky voice.

"Just gave you a better look." Harry said as he turned around and started heading back towards the great hall. He was soon followed by a laughing Neville, and a stunned Hermione.

"Harry did you just perform Spiritual Transfiguration?" Hermione asked as they entered the great hall.

"Yes I did. It's actually fairly easy. Most people consider it dark magic. It was actually first created by Merlin then perfected by one of his students who was a Natural. Fascinating stuff." Harry said.

Hermione had a calculating look and her face.

Harry was soon filling his plate up and preparing himself for what he thought would be a long day. As Harry was about to eat he surprised when Luna plopped down right next to him.

"Good morning Luna. I see you decided to join us again. I am glad you did." Harry said to her.

"Good morning Harry. I like it better over here. The aura of your table is lighter."

"Yes well, I would suspect it would be. Are you planning on making this a permanent change?" Harry asked.

She just nodded her head and stared up at the great ceiling totally lost in her own little world.

"Harry what potions level do you think you are at?" Hermione asked him.

"Well, I only learned a few healing potion and some of the more common house hold ones. I know the basics. Hopefully I can just get by with that. Potions was never one of my strong suits." Harry replied.

"That is what I was afraid of. From what I observed, Snape doesn't seem to like you and he already gives any Gryffindor a hard time. I am sure he will try his hardest to criticize you." Hermione told him.

"Yeah well I guessed as much. Unless I lose my temper or just do that horrible in class he can't do anything really. I guess I have to be on my best behavior. Not something I am used too."

"I am just glad I never have to learn under that man again. I already enough torment from him to last a life time." Neville said.

"So what do you plan on doing on your morning off Neville?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. We really didn't get much homework so maybe I will just finish it. I can't really think of anything to do." Neville responded.

Harry was just finishing breakfast when he heard the sounds of a thousand wings being flapped. He looked and saw that he morning post was here. Harry wasn't expecting anything since the only people who send him letters could communicate with him through a mirror. This was way he surprised when two school owls dropped letters in front of him.

Neville got a fairly large package and Hermione got the Daily Prophet.

"What did you get Nev?" Harry asked.

"Oh just a few thing I forget to pack. My Gran sent them to me. Happens every year. My short term memory is rubbish. What do you got there Harry?"

Harry was about to respond when Hermione, who finally unrolled her paper, gave a short little gasp. "What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

"There was a robbery attempt at Gringotts. According to the article nothing was stolen because the vault was already emptied. It goes on to say that only dark magic could have broken the wards around the vault. It was one of the high security." Hermione said.

"Well if nothing was taken then no big deal. I mean bank robbers are common in the muggle world. Nothing to get upset about." Harry stated.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Hermione conceded.

Harry grabbed on of the letter and saw his name scribbled to very untidy hand writing. He opened it up and read.

Harry.

I hope your first day was fun. I was just wonderin if you like to come for a spot of tea when you got a chance. I love to hear about your first impression of Hogwarts. Drop me an owl if you're interested.

Hagrid.

Harry smiled to himself. Of course he would love to have tea with Hagrid. He had a free afternoon today. So maybe they could meet then. Before he sent his reply to Hagrid he opened up his other letter and found it to be written in very loppy hand writing.

Harry

I request a meeting between the two of us during your afternoon break. Please come to my office. The password is Gummy Bear.

Albus Dumbledore.

_So much for tea with Hagrid._ _I wonder what the Professor wants._

"Who sent you the letters Harry?" Hermione asked.

"One is from Dumbledore asking me to come see him this afternoon and the other is from Hagrid. He wants me to come have tea with him and tell him about my first day."

"That is very kind of Hagrid. I didn't know you knew him like that. I wonder what professor Dumbledore wants." Hermione mused.

"Well, I expect he would like to know how I am managing. I am sure what happened in Transfiguration yesterday has something to do with it too. I guess I will find out later. We better get going or else we might be late."

Hermione looked at her watch and said. "You're right let's go. Goodbye Neville."

"I will catch up with you in a second Hermione I have to tell Neville something." Harry said and watched as Hermione nodded and made her way out the Great Hall.

"Here Neville," Harry said as he handed Neville a piece of paper, "This is your beginning work out routine. Since you have the whole morning off it would be a perfect time to start. I haven't found a place for us to really work out in so just go the deserted corridor by the sixth floor for now. You can run a few laps there and do some warm up exercises in an abandon classroom. Just remember what I showed you. Got it?"

"Yeah thanks Harry. This means a lot to me."

"No problem Neville, I got to go don't want to start off Potions with being late. See ya later."

"Bye Harry."

Harry quickly sprinted to catch up with Hermione. He met up with her about halfway to the dungeons. The spent the rest of the walk talking about what they thought they were in for today. The bell had just rung as they walked into the classroom. They were the last two to enter and the only Gryffindors in the class. There were only two seats available.

One seat next to Blaise and one seat next to a Ravenclaw boy. Hermione leaned in real quick and said. "I know where you want to sit." Then she proceeded to sit next to the unnamed boy.

Harry broke out into a big smile and took a seat next to the gorgeous Slytherin. Maybe class wouldn't be so bad. As he was about to say hi the back door banged open and Snape coming charging out.

"Welcome to Advanced Potions. Almost everyone in this class received a O on their O.W.L.'s." he said while looking at Harry with a glare.

"I will not tolerate failure. I want only perfection. Two failing grades will result in expulsion from this class. So I suggest you pay attention and be prepared to work hard. We will be brewing very difficult potions that require your undivided attention. One little mistake could result in a fatal explosion."

"We will get right into to work. I am sure of are rusty after you meaningless summer break. So I shall start with a relative simple Potion today. Madam Pomphrey is in need of some head ache cures. So we will brew the necessary potions. The ingredients are up on the board. Now get to work." he said as he took a seat yet as desk and started to scribble on sheets of parchment.

Harry leaned over and asked Blaise. "Is that how he teaches? Shows us ingredients then tells us to brew it. Did he ever tell anyone how?"

She only shrugged and got to work. Harry soon followed suit. He never attempted a Potion like this so he made sure to take his time. He wanted his work to be precise and ensure he got a good grade. About forty-five minutes into the class Harry sensed someone behind. He glanced and saw that Snape was hovering over him.

"Potter, why are you still only on step five? Most of you classmates are already on step nine. Mr. Malfoy is on step eleven." Snape snapped.

"Good for him." Harry mumbled under his breath. Then said, "Sorry sir I am just taking my time to make sure everything is correct before moving on. Isn't that the correct way to brewing potions? I wasn't aware that this was a race sir. I thought we would be graded on quality."

"Potter, how dare you speak back to me! Ten points from Gryffindor. Another word out of you and it will be detention for the week."

Harry's jaw dropped open. This man was joking. Harry knew he was kind of acting like a prat but come on. Everyone excluding the Slytherin couldn't believe Snape. Malfoy was smiling like Christmas came early.

Harry just shrugged and went back to work. Just for that he was going to take his sweet ass time. Screw Snape.

An hour later Harry was only two steps away from finishing. Half the class was already done. Harry quickly looked over to Goyle. He sure as hell didn't know how the idiot made it into the class. Neville and Hermione told him all about Malfoy's bodyguards. They were both positive that were both Neanderthals that survived the Ice Age.

He gave a quick scan of the room and saw no one paying attention. Using a little mind magic, he dropped a little extra essence of newt into his potion. If Harry guessed right then the potion should explode in three, two, one.

BOOM!

Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy were soon covered in think blue goo with a pungent odor. Harry knew it was harmful but even if it was he didn't think he would really care.

"What is the meaning of this? Who is responsible for this?" Snape snapped at the class looking at Harry.

"It's his own fault Professor. He added too much essence of Newt." replied Blaise.

Snape looked like he still wanted to blame Harry. He however, didn't want to go against the word of someone from his own house. Not to mention his brightest student.

"Very well then Crabbe I am afraid you will only receive a P for the day." Snape said.

Harry's jaw dropped again. Before Harry even put in the extra ingredient, his potion was doomed. He didn't even deserve a passing grade. Harry knew it was pointless to even try and argue. He just quickly finished his potion.

The rest of the classed passed with nothing but hardcore glaring from Snape. The color of the finished potion was supposed to be periwinkle blue. Harry's was a light purple. Well it was official. Harry was horrid at potions. He really couldn't care less.

When Harry went up too the front of the class to turn in his Potion Snape give him a big smirk and immediately wrote a big fat T next to Harry's name.

Harry only gave him a big fake smile. Snape didn't return one.

Harry quickly darted out of the classroom while mentally tripping Goyle who was about to hand in his Potion. He laughed until he caught up with Hermione.

The second he caught up with she spoke. "How did you do that Harry?"

"What?" he asked bewildered.

"I know you sabotaged that potion. I never saw you draw a wand or anything. So how did you do it?"

"Trade secret Hermione."

She looked like she was going to say something but then thought better of it. After quickly stopping at Gryffindor tower, where Harry had to dodge groups of girls, they made their way to lunch.

"So how has your previous Defense classes been?" Harry asked.

"Well the professor was very good. He tended to treat us like ignorant children. You know like our little minds couldn't handle the dark arts. I mean you have to know you are defending against to defend it. I don't mean he needed to teach us dark arts but give us a little theory."

"I totally agree with you on that. Personally I don't believe in dark magic. Magic is not a person, intentions are."

"Wow Harry, I never thought of it like that." Hermione looking at him amazed.

"I can't take the credit for that. That is what I was taught."

They soon entered the Great Hall and made their way towards Neville and Luna.

"How was Potions? Neville asked the second they sat down.

"Horrible, that man is insufferable." Harry replied.

"Don't mind Professor Snape Harry. He is suffering from post Jarn-Jarn attack."

"That about what I figured." Harry replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes and started reading while Neville actually had to get up and walk out of the great hall so he could laugh. Harry just took everything in stride.

They were soon finished with lunch and made their way towards. The Gryffindors were in a small group walking down. Everyone was talking about the new teacher except Harry and Ron. They were in a huge heated discussion about what else, Qudditch.

"I'm telling you the Cannons have a young team. Give them a few years and they will be unstoppable. They have the talent just not the experience." Ron said.

"Are you mental? The Cannons are new. Their youngest player is a bloody five year player." Harry said.

"That's still young." Ron argued.

"Yeah, in the overall life of a wizard, but not the career of an athlete." Harry said.

Whatever Ron retorted was halted because as they turned the corner for the classroom a curse came flying towards them. Harry was the only one to react. He threw up a quick shield to block his friends and then scan the area a head of him for the intruder. He found his attacker. Hidden under an invisibility cloak.

Harry wasted no time in sending the disarming charm at him. Taking the man's cloak and wand while sending him into the far wall.

After Harry got of 'instinct mode' he realized he just disarmed his professor. He quickly made his way over and helped him up.

"My word boy. That was bloody excellent. Merlin, I never been hit with one that hard." The professor praised Harry. "Quickly, everyone into the room."

Harry handed back the man's provisions and took a seat with Neville.

About a minute later the whole class of Slytherins came in followed by the professor who still had a shocked look to him.

"First of let me award ten points to Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's outstanding defense skills."

"Mr. Potter, I have to ask, how did you find me when I was under the invisibility cloak?"

"I just happened to looking forward at the right moment when you fired the spell. I saw what direction it came and fired there. Just got lucky, Sir."

"Well, excellent all the same. That quick shield you put up to protect your classmates wasn't luck. Now does anyone know why I attacked you?" He asked.

Harry quickly raised his hand. The teacher nodded at him.

"You just wanted to give us a test. Judge our reactions. You also wanted to see how we would respond because you were counting on your curse hitting. Which would have made one of us act like a chicken."

The professor gave a small chuckle and said "Exactly right Mr. Potter. Another ten points, five for answering correctly, and five for correctly knowing my curse."

"Ok now let's get right into class. First let me introduce myself. My name is Brutus Kronos Alexandros. To you I'm simply Professor Alexandros." He finished with a warm smile.

Harry finally got his first impression on the man. He was about six foot three and a middle aged man. He had a hint of nervousness to him and also had that aura of superiority. He was a pure-blood and was proud of it. The way he looked around the class Harry could tell he didn't share most of the pure-blood views.

From the way he started the lessons Harry figured he was a very hands on teacher. This class might prove to be interesting if that was the case.

"Ok, a quick little bit about myself, teaching is new to me. Like most of the new teachers I owed a favor to Dumbledore, he called me on it. I have also been a fan of defensive magic. The reason being is I love to figure out problems. There are a lot of problems that needs solving in magic. Mostly ways to counter Dark Magic."

"Like many people do, I traveled the world before getting a job. I study different forms of defense on my travels. This allowed me to combine techniques and created new shields and counter spells. That is what I have been working on for the first few years of my career."

"After the fall of the dark lord myself and a few other were giving the task of finding a defense to the three unforgivables and other powerful forms of Dark Magic. We made some progress with the unforgivable but still have yet to block them. Now that we have the only person ever who did maybe we can solve the riddle." The professor finished while looking at Harry.

Harry felt the eyes of his classmates on him. He ignored them and gave the teacher a small smile. On the inside he gave him the middle finger.

"Now onto what you will learn this year. Though it is true the Dark Lord has been stopped that does not mean we can relax. Another Dark Lord will replace him and we will be fighting for our lives again. I will teach basic defense and some offensive moves in case you ever find yourself in a tight situation. I personally feel every wizard should be able to properly defend themselves from attack. Not everyone is good. You will soon learn that there is no good and evil, just the will to survive and do everything you can to."

"That's not true." Harry said.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter?" The teacher asked while turning sharp eyes on Harry.

"The last part of what you said was not true. I agree with you that there is no good and evil but I don't agree with the will to survive. My parents had every chance to survive but they choose to die to keep me alive." Harry said.

"But Mr. Potter that just proves my point. Any decent parent will sacrifice there own will to live for there child. You see your mother and father did everything they could do for you to survive. Their will is for you to live."

Harry only could nod because the teacher made his point.

"Now obviously I want to review see where everyone is. Have to crawl before we run. We will skip the walking part. Now let's start with the basics. What is the incantation for a simple shield charm?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of defense class went by smoothly with the professor asking questions. He explained things the class didn't know and Harry found him to be very knowledgeable. He would have to ask his guardians about this guy. Especially if he was working to defend the unforgivable. Some of his information could help Harry and Marcus in their conquest to block them.

After he said a quick good bye to Neville and Hermione Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office. He had a general idea about the topic of the meeting however, Harry learned that the man was as unexpected as the weather.

Harry soon found himself in front of a very ugly statue of a gargoyle. "Gummy Bear," He said clearly.

As the Gargoyle jumped aside Harry could have sworn it winked at him. It wouldn't surprise him considering a suit or armor tried to waltz with him. That was fun.

After a short climbed up the spiraling stairs Harry banged the Griffin door knocker. "Enter Mr. Potter." A voice said from beyond the door.

Harry entered and took a quick look around the office. If the headmaster decided to train him he would really have to spend some time studying all the trinkets.

"Please have a sit Harry. I am very busy at the moment and we have many things to discuss and plenty of time." Dumbledore said kindly.

Harry took the offered seat and just stared at the headmaster. One day he would semi understand him. "What would you like to discuss Professor? Harry asked after a few seconds of silence.

"A little bit of this and perhaps a little bit of that. I think we shall just see were the conversation takes us. I always you get the most information if you don't set out for a particular topic. So Harry, talk," The headmaster demanded.

"Well sir I am sure you would love to hear about my first days." And at the man's slight nod of the head Harry continued.

"First I have to comment on the amount of projected thoughts being thrown around this school. I have been in many large areas with my mind open to read top thoughts but it is impossible in this castle. I was just overwhelmed. I had to totally shut of any Legilimency. Advanced or normal. How do you do it?"

"Harry, I have been a master of the mind for more then one hundred years. You may have a stronger more unique gift than myself or any others but I have many more years of experience. This might sound a little corny but I am one with my mind I understand it perfectly and absolutely. When you get older I am sure thousands of books will be written on your powers of the mind because you will continue to grow and discover"

Harry only nodded.

"So when you say you turned off your mind do you mean that you are basically like someone your own age in that you can only rely of instinct to get a feel of people."

"Yes sir, which is exactly what I meant. I never depended on my instincts to judge a person. Since I could remember I could read a person like a book. Literally, I could find almost anything I wanted about them in about ten seconds. Something I never abused nor will I ever."

"Very good Harry, I think this will be very good for you actually. Do not always depend on your magic. You need to trust human instincts because they will never steer you wrong."

"Now Harry please continue and tell me all about your Hogwarts experience." Dumbledore said.

"Well, I already made a lot of friends. Mostly because of who I am. People almost worship me here. I mean I always know I was famous but I was not expecting this. Hopefully it will die down when people realize that I am nobody special. At least I found two very good people here who over look my status and like me for well, me." Harry said.

"Ah yes Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom. Two very fine people indeed. A shame that because of early personality traits, each one was shunned. Not only by the school, but by their very own housemates. My heart went out to them over the years. I have tried my best to always talk to them and make them feel welcome here. In the few days you have been here you have accomplished so much. More so then I have the past five years. I thank you for that."

"There is no reason to thank me professor. I am just grateful to finally have two true friends and great ones at that. Well, as I was saying everyone is in awe of me especially after Transfiguration. It has just always been something I was good at. So Marcus just advanced my lessons."

"Yes I heard about that and let me take a stab in the dark and say you, like myself, is a natural?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir."

"When did you discover this talent and what have you done to master it?" The aged wizard asked.

"We discovered when I was young but I don't remember what age. I was waving the wand and I transfigured Sirius into hamster. A neon green one I have pictures somewhere if you would like to see."

Dumbledore gave a small chuckle and said. "I would like that very much." Then he motioned Harry to continue.

"Well naturally, both Remus and Marcus heard about. Remus have limited but effective knowledge, while Marcus came from a family of them so he was a huge asset. I mastered advance transfiguration very quickly. I was told there are two levels of Naturals. I'm a full master of the first level. What are you sir?"

"Well Harry I became a second level master at the age of fifteen. One year before my brother, which I like to rub in his face every opportunity that I can. I gather this is one of the reasons you seek my teachings?"

"Yes sir but, it is only one, I have come to learn a great many things from you."

"Oh stop kissing my bottom Harry; it will get you no where." Dumbledore joked.

After a few second of shock from the headmaster calling him an ass kisser Harry broke out laughing and for the thousandth time this school Harry thought Dumbledore was crazy but awesome.

"Now Harry I believe we must discuss a few serious matters. Mainly about a little altercation between you and Mr. Malfoy and also between yourself and Professor Snape."

"Well Sir, he tried to have me and my friends expelled and take away house points just because Hermione and Neville protected me from those idiot Slytherins."

"Ah Severus give me a much different version, it was pretty hard to swallow. I think your story makes a little more sense. Harry, I can tell that you and Severus have gotten off to a bad start so I will only say this. He is a professor Harry, and he must be treated with respect. You don't have to love the man but please just show his the respect he deserves and that will be all I ask."

Harry knew it was pointless to argue that Snape should be told the same thing so he just nodded his head.

"Excellent Harry. Now before we call this to an end, a quick test is in order." Dumbledore said then suddenly he lost his smile and his face took one of pure concentration. Then the headmaster threw every single ounce of his mind power at Harry. Harry didn't react when he felt Dumbledore's power and it was very impressive. Far more powerful than any of his guardians. However it was only strong enough to crack his first shield. Even if he broke through it he would still have had six more to go. Each one more powerful than the last.

After a few minutes Dumbledore slummed into his seat and started to breath very heavily. "My word, that kind of mind power shouldn't be possible. I thought you exaggerated a little on your abilities. I think you were actually modest. You have to teach me." He blurted out.

"The student has now become the master." Harry quoted.

"Yes indeed, in this situation that statement rings true. Well Harry you have just worn me out completely. The only wizard to do it in the last umpteen odd years and you didn't even break a sweat. Remarkable."

Very cheekily Harry said "It was nothing."

Dumbledore gave a small chuckle and said "Revenge is very sweet my boy."

Harry visible gulped.

"Harry what time is it?" The headmaster asked as if he just remembered something.

After quickly checking his watch Harry said "Almost three fifteen sir."

"Yes I know." The headmaster replied.

Harry opened his mouth to respond, and then stop thinking about something he better not even attempt to understand.

"Well old boy I'm afraid I must call the little meeting to an end. I must go deal with a classroom that appeared the other day and seems to be swallowing children. Apparently it enjoys the taste of Hogwarts robes and the kids are just a bonus. It also has a sense of humor because it spits the kids out into Mr. Filch's office. Poor guy almost had a heart attack when the first year showed up on his desk in his undergarments. I did, however, find it amusing how he tried to proclaim his innocence of well stealing the innocence of said child."

Harry started laughing and Dumbledore just realized what he said and to whom.

"Well not need to repeat that Harry."

"Yes sir." Harry managed to chuckle out.

"Take care of yourself Harry and remember to enjoy time as a kid."

"Yes sir. Good luck with the man eating classroom."

Dumbledore just gave a nod. Harry turned around to leave when he suddenly remembered a question he wanted to ask.

"Sir, I was wondering if there is any place in the castle I can use for physical training. I have gotten very use to it over the years. I would like to continue if possible and also help Neville get into some shape."

Dumbledore had a big smile when he replied. "You know Harry, one day I found myself in a very difficult situation. My bladder was quite full and I was no way near a bathroom. I was on the seventh floor corridor. Barnabas finally succeeded in teaching on of the trolls to dance at the time. Well I looked over and there was a door. My curiosity got the best of me so I walked in and Merlin bless me it was filled of Chamber pots. Hundreds of beautiful chamber pots. It was heaven Harry. I went back to use the bath again, you know try out another one, when to my surprise it was gone. It was a very sad day for myself."

Harry stared at the professor for a few seconds and said out loud the first thing that came to his head. "You're mental."

The smile the headmaster gave him clearly said he took it as a compliment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next week or so went by really smoothly and really fast. People were still on his balls about being Harry Potter. Most began to get over it. Harry got very close to Neville and Hermione very quickly. It scared him a little that he trusted two people he only knew for more then a week. One thing he did know is they were the two greatest people ever.

Neville acted so differently around him and Hermione then everyone else. The kid was funny as hell. When he got around people he was shy and inverted. When Harry asked him about it one night his response was.

"If people don't want to take a chance and get to know me then that's their problem. I let people think whatever they want because in the end I know I will have been true to myself and not some fake wannabe like them just so I could fit in."

After that Harry knew he made the right choice in friends.

Harry was finally able to talk to Remus and Sirius. He missed them both like crazy. The first night he talked to them he spent all night at the mirror. He paid for it the next day when he fell asleep in Defense. Alexandros used him as an example and turned him into a sheep. He once again amazed everyone by changing himself back. Only two people in the class knew the significance of this: Alexandros and of course, Hermione. Only Naturals can reverse transfiguration on themselves.

Harry also learned a very nice tidbit of knowledge. Girls absolutely loved cute, fluffy, white kittens. Snowball was a hit. One night in the Gryffindor common room he came and jumped on Harry's lap. The cooing was unbelievable. Katie especially liked snowball so much that she nearly suffocated Harry with her mouth. Then she started crying and said she was a horrible girlfriend. Then asked Harry if he was sure he didn't want to be more then friends. After Harry politely said yes he was sure she responded "good" and that "she didn't even like him." That lasted two days when she pulled him into a broom closet. After a heavy session she smacked him.

Poor kid. He was just getting to know the craziness that is women.

It was one in the morning on the nineteenth of September.

"Alright good job I shall reward you greatly for this." A voice whispered.

"No need sir, serving you is reward enough."

An evil chuckle escaped the mouth of the dark hunched over figure.

"Excellent it is impossible to find servants as loyal and dedicated as you. You shall be my second in command."

"Thank you my master. You are a great and powerful master and it is my honor to stand beside you. One thing can you change the dental? My fangs as a dog are getting duller."

"That's because you are getting old Sirius. Soon you'll be all white like the bumble bee." Harry whispered to the mirror as he laid in bed.

"That was just uncalled for. You will one day be like me and old Moony. Actually that would just make me feel better because he is already going gray." A smiling Sirius responded into the mirror.

Harry watched as Sirius went from smiling to fear then all of the sudden his head was snapped away from the screen and was soon followed by very girlish yelps and cries of "Mercy."

Suddenly, a very high pitched scream rang out though the mirror and then silence. After a few second Remus grinning face appeared.

"What did you do to him?" Harry questioned.

"Well just taught him a lesson. Remember what you did to him before his big date last new years?"

Harry recoiled then started laughing. "Did you really? Oh Merlin that's great. How could you Moony?"

Remus gave a small laugh then said. "It wasn't nearly was bad as yours. Mine will only last an hour. Right he is staring blankly at the fire. I think he is in shock."

"Well it can't be as bad as the first time. Damn I wish I could have seen he reaction that night. I put a lot of work into that. The charm was impossible to create. Lucky you and Marcus helped me out somewhat."

"Yeah and you wouldn't tell us what it did. I remember him the next mourning when he told us. I never laughed so hard in my life. I still think about it every now and then and laugh for a good ten minutes. Thats was priceless."

"That reminds me. As a Marauder, is it ok if I use that one again? I think the youngest Malfoy needs to be knocked down a few pegs. He had control of this school for two long."

"For him I can tell it will be alright. Maybe just alter it a little bit." Remus replied.

"Don't worry, way ahead of you. I just have to think of a way to see his reaction and take pictures."

Remus gave a big smile then said "You know you shouldn't do this I am totally against this. Promise me you won't do it," followed by a wink.

"I promise." Harry said while crossing his fingers.

"Well Harry it's getting late and you need to get some sleep. She will arrive tomorrow morning. Have fun and make sure she has fun too."

"Ok Remus. Thanks again. Goodnight."

"Nighty night."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Breakfast went as usual. Luna sat with Harry and they were talking about something called The Billy Bogg Tranakle. Every morning was the same thing. Luna would mention some far out thing and Harry would talk to her about it like he was an expert. Even though he made up 90 percent of everything he said, Luna thought he was serious.

Breakfast was almost over when the mail finally came. No one in Harry's little group received anything. Expect for Hermione. A beautiful dark brown and white owl landed on her shoulder carrying an envelope.

"Hmm it's just a blank envelope. I wonder what it is," Hermione said as she slowly opened it. All of the sudden a great bang erupted followed by a shower of cavetti. Then a very loud booming voice said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!"

She went beat red. Soon everyone at the Gryffindor table was wishing her a Happy Birthday. Even a few Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs came over. Hermione smiled and thank everyone while going beat red. Once things calmed down she turned to Harry.

"I'm going to kill you, that was so embarrassing."

Harry chuckled. "Hey I just wanted to make everyone aware of your special day. So do you like your present?"

"Do I like a voice screaming 'Happy Birthday' to the entire school?" she asked

"No, that wasn't your present. She is." Harry pointed to the owl that was still sitting on the table.

"Huh?" Hermione asked confused. Then understanding lit up her face. "You got me an owl!" she almost screamed.

"Yes I did. I know you love writing your parents and Grandma and I know its sucks using the school owls waiting for one to be available. So I got you an owl. Plus every capable witch needs an owl to be successful in this world."

"Harry, it's too much." She protested.

"Nonsense, just smile and say 'thank you.'" Harry said.

She did one better she got up gave him a huge hug and kiss and then said her thanks.

"So what's her name?" Hermione asked as she sat back down.

"That is up to you." Harry responded as he quickly finished his food.

"I don't know. I need a little to think of some names." She then turned to the bird and said. "Don't worry sweetheart, I will have a name for you by then end of classes." The nameless owl just hooted and rammed its head in her arm for affection.

The bell finally rang bringing a close to breakfast. Hermione bid the animal farewell as it flew away. As they were walking towards defense Harry could already see the wheels turning in her head.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The gang was heading towards dinner while Hermione was still deep in thought suddenly she gave a bright smile and told everyone she finally figured out a name.

"So what is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Nope I am not telling you will have to wait until I officially name her. Just wish I could do it now." Hermione said.

Harry closed his eyes and had a quick mental word with Snowball. Hermione's owl would arrive in no time.

They entered the hall and sat down as a single owl flew down to Hermione and landed in front, then proceeded to look at her expectedly.

Harry chuckled then said. "Wow I guess she really wants to be named. So what is it?"

"As Hermione petted the animal she said "Her name is Artemis."

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Neville asked.

"No, Artemis was the goddess of the hunt and since owls are some of the world's best hunters I find the name fitting." Hermione told him.

"Well I like it and I think Artemis does too."

The owl in question hooted and gave a nod. After a quick affectionate nip, it took off.

Hermione turned to Harry and said. "Thank you so much Harry. This has been by far my best birthday at Hogwarts. Everyone was nice to me and said Harry birthday to me all day. A few even got me presents. It means a lot to me." She then gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You welcome Hermione but there is no need to thank me it's what friends do. Plus the day is not over yet." he grinned.

She narrowed her eyes "What else to you have planned?"

He gave her an innocent smile and said. "Nothing."

She was about to respond until Luna sat down right next to her and said. "Your birthday falls on the same day of the independence of the Pink-assed snowmen."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and Harry took part in one of his favorite past times. Pretending to know what the hell Luna is talking about.

After dinner Harry suggested they go for a walk saying he didn't feel like going back to the tower just yet. The small group walked around the castle each retelling stories of their favorite birthdays. Harry always had the most exciting because his involved so far away place and some wacky adventure. Like the time Sirius got him drunk on his 14th birthday and they got into a huge bar fight. Harry ended beating everyone senseless since he was drunk and had no control over his magic. Harry was firing spells that were newly created or so old and obscure that no one knew what to do. All in all fifty guys woke up the next morning with a lot more then a hangover. Harry woke up sitting on a toilet.

As they reached the portrait hole, Harry being the gentlemen that he is, allowed Hermione go in first. They walked into very pitch black common room. Hermione was about to say something when suddenly the lights blared on and shouts of "SURPRISE!" rang out.

Hermione just stood more shocked then a kid finding out there was no Santa.

She was broken out of her state of shock by Harry laughing. She turned around and glared at him. Then her glare softened and she said in a very quiet voice. "You did all this for me?"

Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the forehead then said," I would do anything for you as long as it made you happy."

Harry turned to say something to Neville and missed the single tear that fell down her cheek. When he turned back to her, he gave her the biggest and brightest smile ever and said. "Remember at my party you told me you would do the same thing I did if they threw a party in your honor?"

Hermione nervously swallowed and nodded.

Harry gave her another smile then turned to the crowd of people and said. "Everyone lets make sure our guest of honor has the best night of her life." The Gryffindors cheered and Hermione gave a nervous smile. Before she knew she had a drink in her hand and was having a good time. Almost as good a time as Neville did. That kid sure as hell could party.

Over the course of the night Hermione got absolutely trashed. She loosened and was having fun. She was doing this and that. Harry was happy that she came out of her shell even if alcohol brought her out. Harry didn't drink that much. Someone had to be responsible just in case things got out of hand. Plus if he got drunk and someone tried to take advantage of an inebriated Hermione, he didn't what he would have done to the poor guy.

A few guys tried to kiss Hermione throughout the night but everyone that attempted grew elephant ears and nose before they accomplished their goal. Of course over the course of the night almost every girl tried to kiss Harry. Many did succeed in their goal. Neville finally got a little action himself. Some fifth year girl was all over him all night.

Around 2 am the party was coming to an end. They did have class the next morning after all. Harry quickly cleaned and it was only him and Hermione. He walked to the stairs and said Good night and was about to go to his own stairs when she suddenly flung himself and buried her head in his chest and kept muttering "thank you."

Harry just gave her a big hug in return. She looked up at him and said. "Harry, I can't even begin to tell you how much this means to me. I don't how to thank you or repay you."

Harry was about to say she didn't have to do anything when he was caught off guard and she kissed him hard on the mouth for a good ten seconds.

"Goodnight." She whispered after he ended the kiss and with a smile Hermione took off up the stairs leaving a very stunned Harry Potter.

"Women," He muttered a few seconds later with a shake of his head as he turned to go to bed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Well the answer I was looking for was that they all died of halloween. Congrats to Opie24 he got it right. Well, I will try my hardest to be quicker with updates but with classes getting harder and more demanding don't hold your breath.

Instead of the contest question I have a more important question. For the Tri- Wizard tasks. Should i use JK's and just add my touch to them or create my own. I already have both planned out so its up to all of you. Let me know in your review.

Nick


	7. Chapter 7

A Different Path: Chapter 7- One hell of a Halloween

AN. Sorry for the long over due update. I won't give any excuses just read the chapter and let me know what you think.

"Alright go do some cool down exercises and stretch." Harry said after another training session with Neville.

After the meeting with the headmaster Harry finally figured out what the headmaster's pointless bathroom story actually meant. A room on the seventh floor could be used for training. Two days after the meeting Harry made the greatest discovering of his short school career. He found the room of whatever the hell I want or as he publicly put it the room of need. Well, he only told two people, actually four, counting Remus and Sirius. Neville and Hermione were amazed by it. Hermione tried her hardest to find something on it but her search always came to a dead end. Neville was excited to know that he could finally start training. And train they did.

Neville thought it would be a fun thing to do and would be easy. Boy, was he wrong. Harry was a very different person. He was processed; at least that's what Neville thought. Harry never before in his life saw someone so out of shape. He was pretty sure ninety percent of pure blooded wizards were just as bad. Neville was also slightly over weight. After the first day of training Harry had to give Neville a few potions to help his muscles. He couldn't move an inch.

It was now the middle of October and Neville was just finally adjusting to the workout. He was finally almost ready to actually begin the very basics of training. Harry thought this would take only like two weeks. Not a bloody month.

In the last month things finally calmed down a little for Harry at Hogwarts. Katie seemed to have finally stopped. Other girls tried to take her place. Blaise was a girl Harry couldn't quite put his finger on. She would show lots of interests in him one day then ignore him for a week. Oh well. He really didn't care the sooner most of the girls realized this, the better. Then there was Hermione.

She of course suffered a massive hang over the day after her party and snapped on anyone who came near her. Harry once again being the all around good person that he was gave her a little something he whipped up with the help of Remus one night. They have still yet to inform Sirius about this. A remedy that contained both Magical and very muggle ingredients. Harry intoned the drink; well he actually just referred to it as The Drink. He wasn't the most creative guy sometimes.

After she took her potion she yelled at him for letting her get that way. Then broke down crying saying that was the nicest thing any has ever done for her while at Hogwarts. When Harry asked. "What getting you drunk?"

She turned immediately back into her old self and smacked him in the back of the head then replied. "No, genius, throwing me a party was."

His extremely intelligent reply was "Oh."

Harry was going to bring up her little display of affection when she asked.

"Even though I am almost afraid to ask I have. Did I do anything to extremely embarrass myself or worse acted inappropriately?"

_Should I tell her? Na._

"Of course not. I wouldn't let you do anything like that. I didn't drink and I watched over you all night make sure nobody tried anything."

She gave him a hug and big smile. Then gave him a look he wasn't use too before saying. "My protector." Harry just smiled and things went back to normal.

"Give me ten more." Harry barked out at Neville. Who was trying his hardest to do sit-ups correctly? Harry never showed it towards Neville but he was actually a little impressed. The kid had heart and determination and Harry knew he would never quit.

After Neville finished his last sit-up, he promptly laid out spread eagle huffing and puffing.

"Get up Neville and get some oxygen in your lungs."

It take visible effort for him to get up but soon Neville was standing, well slouching would be a better word, with his hands held high taking in large amounts of air.

"You did really great today Neville. You made a lot of progress so far. You should be proud of yourself. I know I am. Make sure you take a Protein Potion when you get back to the dorm and take a nice hot bath to relax the muscles. Use the prefect's bathroom again. I'll make sure no one goes in there."

Neville who by now caught his breath gave Harry a tired smile and said. "Thanks Harry and I really can't."

Harry just gave him a brief nod then closed his eyes and then a big black heavy bag appeared a few feet before and a table with some boxing gloves and wrist wraps.

"Alright then Neville I will see you later the common room. I am going to go over a few rounds before I call it a night. "

"Alright Harry see you later." Neville as he headed to the exit.

Harry made his way over to the table and started putting on the wrist wraps and gloves. He then closed his eyes and some very hard rock Muggle music started blasting in the room. Harry started to move around and throw some air punches.

He tuned out everything except for the music and of course Voldemort (His own personal training motivation) from his mind. He made his way up to the extremely heavy, heavy bag and started to take his aggression and stress out on it.

Harry started on combos and power punches knocking the bag forward a few feet only to have it come back and meet his other fist. He always enjoyed this type of therapy. He always felt calm and more content afterwards because he put all his negative energy into hitting the bag. This was the first time he was able to do this since summer. With the help of the room he could make the bag heavier therefore making him work harder. After going a few rounds, Harry called it quits, then did a few cool down exercises and took off for a much needed shower.

Harry walked into the Gryffindor common every seemed to stop and look at him. They just kept staring, especially the girls.

"What?" he asked out loud.

"You got no shirt on mate. I can't blame you if I looked like that I would paint my shirts on." yelled out Ron.

Most of the guys laughed but the girls for the most part were just staring. Harry looked down at himself and sure enough he was not wearing a shirt. The idiot left the room of need without putting it back on.

_Oh well._

For the most part, the girls stop staring openly and now they just did it discretely. Or so they thought. A few were staring just as hard. One with the last name, Weasley. As Harry made his way to his room he stopped right by her and asked quietly. "Like what you see?"

She responded by making a noise somewhat between and squeal and yelp. Harry gave her a stage wink and walked up the stairs whistling a merry tune.

Later that evening Harry was in the common helping a group of first years with transfiguration. Most people were watching. The kids were on the very basics of transfiguration something Harry never learned. Being a natural he was able to skip this step and go right for the important stuff. Harry couldn't help them with the theory even though he knew how to do it but he sure could help them with the magic.

He was currently explaining how to turn a matchstick into a needle. Only problem was the way McGonagall taught them, and the way he was showing them were very different. That's way he had most of the rooms attention.

"How come you barely wave your wand and it happens? You're not even pointing at the match stick, just in the general area, and you don't say anything and bang! It's a needle. A golden one at that." One frustrated first year said.

Harry gave a small chuckle and said, "I have almost full control over my magic which means I don't need something to focus it. Most people need wand movements and words for the magic to respond and do what they want.

"Let me ask a question," Harry said after trying to think a way to explain, "Do you have to concentrate very hard to move your arm?"

Harry looked and saw that he now had almost all the Gryffindors' rapt attention and all of them responded in way of another that they don't concentrate.

"Ok that is what it is like with my magic. I have control over it and I can will it to what I want. Because your body and mind is just now getting use to your magic you need wand movements and words to trigger it. The difference with me and most people around my age is that my mind and body are almost one with my magic, like the way it should be."

A seventh year who Harry couldn't remember the name of asked a question, "What do you mean the way it should be and why are you at this level?"

"Well from what I have learned we are all magical beings. Obviously. This means that every cell in our body is packed full of magic. Our blood is magic, and everything about us is pure magic. When we are born our magic is fully released and present. It is very radical and needs to be suppressed because we have no control over it. Now our magic, naturally does this on its own within the first week of birth.

"Remember it doesn't go away or anything. Or none of us would have ordinary accidental magic. It just lays somewhat dominant until we are ready to accept and take control over it. This happens around age eight but since we are so used to not using it, we naturally don't. I am not saying that you could do full blown magic at age eight but your body is starting to unleash itself, so to speak. Now as to why I have pretty good control is because I was trained around age eight."

Another reason Harry was able to control his magic so quickly was also due to his scar, and the fact that Voldemort transferred some of his power to him but he wasn't about to tell anyone that. He looked around again and saw looks and understanding, awe, and jealousy. He loved the way one seventh year girl was looking at him.

"You're one lucky kid." Ron said.

"If you say so but I don't think having a mad man fire the Killing Curse at you is lucky nor you surviving it while your parents die. Then having to hide your whole life because said mad man's followers have a very nasty obsession with killing you." Harry said in voice of no emotion.

The mood of the room suddenly died after that until Neville said. "Well if you call that lucky I hate to think what you think is bad luck Ron?"

Harry smiled good old Neville to make a corny joke and break the tension. Harry got up and stretched and said before Ron could put his foot further in his mouth.

"I think this magical lesson is over for now, I have the sudden urge to fly my broom so I'm going to do that. Anyone care to join is more than welcomed."

With that, he ran upstairs, grabbed his broom, and made his way out the common room with a good portion following right behind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was currently lying in bed relaxing. Enough kids had decided to follow him out so there could get a Quidditch game going. They played three games where Harry played chaser, beater, and seeker. He played seeker in the first game but was banned quickly after he caught the snitch in under a minute. It had nothing to with skill actually, it just happened to fly past him. Of course he wasn't going to say that.

It turned out to be a fun day and now he had to do nothing but relax. Something he was very glad for. He enjoyed his alone time. It allowed him to think. He was currently thinking about what Marcus was doing. Harry knew the man had many projects to finish and many new ones to start. The amount of magical knowledge the man processed was just simply astounding.

Harry had a good theory exactly what project Marcus was working on: Harry's scar and everything that went with it. They discovered many things over the years about Harry's scar. One was the link with Voldemort and that some of his powers was transferred to Harry. Another was his natural ability with the Dark Arts and sometimes, Harry could perform very dark and powerful magic like it was the levitation charm and not know how he did it.

Harry processed a little bit of some rituals that Voldemort put himself through. Although Harry could be injured, he healed rather quickly, much faster then any other wizard. His body also produced a natural defense against injury and illness. His body adapted so it would not happen again. Another thing they found out which was a total accident and a very horrid thing to happen. Harry can't die that easily. He can still die, but it just takes a little more to off him.

Harry was fourteen and they were working on the darkest of the Dark Arts so Harry could understand them and know how to defend himself against them. They were some pretty powerful spells they were working with at the time. They were in the middle of some more obscure spells. Remus and Sirius were facing Harry while Marcus looked and studied Harry.

The drill was simple Remus and Sirius would fire unfriendly at Harry some of the darkest spells they knew and Harry could only block them magically. He was already very proficient at dodging. Another wrench thrown at Harry during this was he had no clue what the spells were because Marcus charmed him deaf. Normally Harry might be able to tell what the spells were from the wand movements but both could cast most spells without them. Only ones they couldn't were ones that called for it specially.

Oh, did I mention that Harry had his eyes charmed so that he couldn't only see in black and white. Sirius did come up with a good idea every now and then.

Marcus loved this drill because it made Harry focus on his magical senses. He had to determine how powerful the spell was to know how powerful a shield is. After very many years and once Wizards are fully comfortable with their magic, they could sense magic everywhere and could sense the intentions of a spell or magical object. They were trying to teach Harry this in about six months. He was currently on month three.

Harry so far was holding his own. They had been going for about five minutes and of course he was starting to get confident, which led to him to getting cocky. Only reason he could last this long was because he was using the most powerful shields he knew and his opponents were throwing baby stuff.

Remus and Sirius shared a look and both agreed Harry was too cocky right now. It was time to bring him down a peg or two. Sirius decided to fire a very old Greek curse. It caused the blood to feel like it was boiling. (They also had a curse that did just that) It was like the Crucutius but it only lasted a few seconds. Remus fired an old Roman curse that would cause the same exact thing to happen.

Both men didn't know they fired the same exact curse they also didn't know that the roman curse was based on the Greek curse and modified. They also didn't know that when an old and new curse that has the same properties is casted on a person at the same time a magical backlash occurs.

Harry saw the spells coming at him. He sensed that both were a little stronger then what they were sending at him before. Thinking he didn't need to increase the shield, which ironically he didn't have too his shield was strong to back each spell on its own. However, together was a different story. The spells hit at the exact same time as the two adults planned. Soon as the spells hit they combined with each other and tore throw his, shield, his body, and his magic dropping Harry instantly.

The magical backlash should kill any normal wizard instantly. In Harry's case he didn't die but was slowly starting too. His body was very slowly shutting down. Remus and Sirius weren't aware of this, they thought he was just stunned. However, Marcus knew exactly what happened and thought Harry dead. He lost all color in his face and dropped to his knees.

Remus and Sirius were celebrating their victory when they noticed Marcus. Both men were very confused and made their way quickly over to him, thinking he was hurt in some way.

"Marcus what's wrong? Are you ok?" Remus asked and he kneeled in front of him.

Marcus just looked at him blankly and simply said. "You killed him."

"What?" Sirius said.

Marcus pointed to Harry and once again said "You killed him."

Remus was not liking were this was going so he said. "No we didn't Marcus, Sirius just stunned him."

"No, I didn't stun him. I thought you did." Sirius said also very much not liking were this was going.

Suddenly, Marcus springed up to life and grabbed both men by the collar and shouted. "You idiots, do you have any idea what happens when the same spell but different variations are cast upon the person?"

He didn't give either man a chance to answer and quickly shouted. "The two spells when combined become unstable because they try and merge since the signature is so identical but due to little differences this can not happen therefore creating a deadly magical backlash instantly killing the person it was cast on."

"Both you maroons fired an imitation blood boiling curse. The Greek one and Roman one. You both have just accomplished what Voldemort failed to do. You killed Harry Potter."

Both men felt their knees buckle beneath them as they collapsed. Marcus was only met with silence and blank stares after he finished shouting. Tears started to escape his eyes. He was going to continue screaming at the two men when he someone speak.

"Fuck, that hurt."

All three heads snapped to Harry who was slowing starting to sit up. All three men were paralyzed and couldn't even think. Harry's hand shot to his chest and with gritted teeth grounded "Marcus, my heart. Something's wrong."

That snapped the man into action after a few minutes of the quickest wand waving and oddest chanting of words. Marcus got Harry into stable condition, and Harry looked at his other two guardians and promised them lots of pain and suffering to come. Both man become the test dummies for some of Zeus more interesting spells.

Harry was brought out of his musing with his roommates came back collapsed on their beds with huge smiles on their face. He figured he had relaxed enough and he actually had some school work that he needed to get done. So he made his way down in the common room to crack open the books.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was another boring day in Defense class. Not that defense class was boring, quite the opposite, the class was great. Just not for Harry when they went over things he already knew. Today they were going over the Vision Impairing charm. When an opponent is successfully hit, they are very temporary blinded. An actual very useful spell if done correctly.

Harry already learned this spell plus many other visions spell including one that literally burn out the eye balls. The professor was finally wrapping up after the class seemed to grasp the spell and he called for the class attention. Harry thought now would be a good time to stop daydreaming and pay attention.

"Ok class we are in the middle of you term. You have a total of three terms: a fall, winter, and spring term. Now for each term, you will be givrn a project. Can anyone guess what three things you will study during your three terms?"

Hermione, Harry, and surprisingly Neville's hands went up. "Yes Neville," Professor Alexandros called.

"The Unforgivables, sir." Neville said almost as a question.

"You are very correct Mr. Longbottom."

The entire class looked a little nervous at this. All except Harry, he was smiling. For two reasons: one, because he knew so much about them already, and two, if this guy knew something, Marcus didn't maybe it would help them out.

Hermione hand quickly shot up before the professor could start talking again. "Professor isn't it illegal to teach us about the Unforgiveables?"

Harry could see many people wondering the same thing, himself included.

"Yes normally it would but you see, I have clearance from the UWA to do whatever I deem necessary in my research in the Unforgivables. I deem that it is necessary for you to know about them."

"The UWA?" Dean Thomas asked. About half the class had the same look as him. This half was the Muggleborns and a few half-bloods.

"The UWA Mr. Thomas, stands for the United Wizard Alliance. It was started a number of years ago. And it is very much like the Muggle United Nations."

Now the pure blood had the look of confusion.

"Its role," The teacher continued. "Is the better meant of all wizard kind everywhere. Almost every known Wizarding nation is a part of it. The UWA has certain authority and jurisdiction due to the terms in which is was created. Therefore anything that they think is essential to the better meant of wizards everywhere, they can pretty much do what they want. In this case, grant me the ability to do whatever I want with the unforagivable in the field of study."

"Now this doesn't mean that I can go around firing the Killing Curse. However, I am allowed to use the spell on people but these people must sign a magical contract stating that they are given me permission to do so."

"I actually plan on putting all of you under the imperious curse. So you can get a feel for it and understand it better. Who knows, one of you might be able to fight it off."

The class did look very excited. Some looked down right scared. Harry figured he should inform him that he already can fight off. Actually he didn't need to fight it off because the curse couldn't get passed his mind shield.

"Sir, I can technically already fight off the curse." Harry said. When he finished this statement every head snapped to him.

"Really? Wow. Wait what do you mean technically?" Professor Alexandros asked.

"Well fire it off, and see for yourself?"

"Mr. Potter I need…" he was cut off from finishing when Harry said. "I, Harry James Potter, hereby give my permission to have any Unforgivable curse fired upon me by Professor Alexandros."

A faint blue light later, Harry was standing up facing the professor.

"Ok Harry lets see what you got. I'm going to give you everything I have."

"I was hoping you would." Harry smiled.

Without warning, the Professor screamed "Imperio."

The class and Professor Alexandros were stunned when Harry just raised his eyebrows.

Malfoy thinking the professor commanded him to it, laughed and said. "Haha Potter, not as strong as you thought."

"What are you talking about Mr. Malfoy?" asked a very, very stunned professor. "I didn't command him to that. In fact I didn't get a chance to command him to do anything. It was if my spell never hit him. I know I did it but it just vanished. How?" he now directed at Harry.

Harry just tapped his head and responded. "The most noble art of Occlumency."

The Professor looked like he was going to say something about that then changed his mind. Instead he said, "Well Mr. Potter it seems I am in for a treat this year. A person who is immune to two of the Unforgivables."

Actually all three, sir. Well not actually sure on the Killing Curse but the other two, I have no problem with."

Harry almost didn't let this bombshell drop. Only reasons he did was because he had way more up his sleeve and he wanted the junior death eaters to tell their parents that Harry Potter was immune to the Unforgiveables. This would make them fear him a little considering their main weapons won't work.

The Professor and the students just stared dumbly at Harry as he sat very calmly. Harry then heard a forced laugh and a very annoyingly familiar voice.

"You got to be kidding me Potter. I think you lost it. Snape is right, you are nothing but an attention thinking brat."

Harry showed no signs of hearing Malfoy. He just sat there calmly looking at the

Professor. He did discreetly flick his hand causing Malfoy's chair to come out from under

him, therefore causing Malfoy to fall flat on his ass. The class was broken out of their stunned silence and started laughing. As Malfoy got up and was about to start screaming the Professor cut him off by questioning Harry.

"Are you being serious, Mr. Potter? You can actually block the Cruciatus cruse. I heard of this before but I thought it just wasn't possible."

"Yes sir, you see like the Imperious Curse, the Cruciatus tricks the mind. The pain isn't real it just makes the mind thinks it is. It attacks the nervous system. The spell basically sends messages to the nerve ending via the brain telling them they are in extreme amount of pain. Some minds can take this and almost all minds makes this imaginary pain real. Thus causing actually damage. The curse is very powerful because even the strongest minds are tricked. Even if they know the pain is not real they feel it. Only the most advanced occlumens stand a chance at defeating this curse."

"You have done your research Mr. Potter. I need to see this with my own eyes. Do I have your permission?" asked the slightly stunned Professor.

Harry gave him a smile and replied. "I've already given it to you sir."

Most of the students looked alarmed that a professor was about to cast the pain curse on a student. And of course, not just any student. Harry bloody Potter.

Professor Alexandros quickly brought his wand and as he started the spell, many kids cried out in protest, non louder then Neville and Hermione. Harry just had a smile on his face as the red beam of magical energy hit him. Everyone braced when it did then dropped their jaws because Harry wasn't screaming on the floor.

"Impossible!" cried Malfoy. Many students and the teacher silently agreed with him.

"How?" The professor finally asked.

Harry once again tapped his head

"But you are far too young to be a master occlumens. Especially one powerful enough to stop the curse." started the flabbergasted Mr. Alexandros.

"Age is but only a number." Harry in an almost Dumbledore like voice."

Before the professor could respond, the bell rang, and Harry made his exit out of the speechless class. Hermione and Neville took only a few seconds to get their wits back and took off after him.

As Harry was walking down the hallway, he had one thought. Great they were just starting to treat me like a normal kid. Great snap decision potter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So far a week went by since Harry became known around the school as the "Unforgiveable Uncursable."

Damn that Colin Creevy. The kid came up with a lot more nicknames. This one seemed to stick for some reason. The annoying little blond and his sidekick brother actually and seriously tried to start a church and worship Harry. Sirius found this very funny.

Both men yelled at Harry for being so stupid for showing off his resistance to the curse but when Harry somehow managed to knock Sirius out throw the mirror, both men shut up and conceded that he did have a lot more up his sleeve.

Harry thanked his lucky stars that it didn't make the paper yet. Actually, besides his first week at Hogwarts his name hasn't been in the paper at all. Sirius and Remus both were puzzled by this. Neither one could offer any type of explanation. They suggested he talk to Dumbledore. Speaking off the crazy old goat, he was supposed to have a meeting with him today but the Headmaster cancelled it till after the other schools arrived. He was actually mad he came to this school for a reason and the Headmaster kept putting it off.

Harry also promised to talk to Professor Alexandros after the next class. That should be fun, he thought.

Harry looked around the classroom. He was currently in history and they were learning about the first conflict wizard and muggle Rome. A subject that was extremely interesting. Only thing Harry knew all about considering his teacher was a part of one of the most powerful families in Rome but the family that controlled most of it during the time, period.

So Harry for the first time this year was tuning the Professor out. He of course, called Harry out asking why wizards fought in the Gladiatorial Games.

"Well professor, most of them fought because it was an opportunity to kill Muggles and not get in any type of trouble. Instead of being arrested for the game they were praised by both wizards and Muggles."

The Professor looked extremely surprised, then very impressed. "Well Mr. Potter, you have done a little reading on the subject. Although you answer is very accurate and correct, I was not referring to the wizards who did not participate willingly."

Harry looked confused for a second then his eyes light up as he understood. "Well those wizards were actually being sentenced much like many of the Muggles fighting too. Wizards who committed a crime in the era and were given a sentence of I believe, twenty years or more were given the option of serving the time of competing in a few games without magic and gaining their freedom. Of course, some wizards have done terrible crimes weren't given a choice and just sent in the Games."

"I must say I am quite impressed! Ten points to Gryffindor for your very thorough answer."

"Now class," The professor continued. "I have a small project for you. You may work in groups if you so wish but no more than three to a group. I want you to do a little research on an ancient wizard group known as the "Titans." As many of you can guess, these wizards were also known to the Muggle world of ancient Greece and Rome. Also, many of the so called Gods were in fact wizards. After you have conducted your research, present the similarities between the Titans and the Death Eaters. For you all will see history does repeat itself."

Harry just inwardly smiled. The professor basically just gift wrapped him an A. Life was looking pretty good.

"Alright class, that will be it for now, I hope you all have a great day and see you next week." With that, the class went there way out. Harry was off for the next period so he figured it be a good day for a ride on the good ole broom. Harry was by himself because Hermione had Ancient Runes and Neville wanted to get some time in the greenhouse.

As Harry made his way to the pitch he passes by students who all seemed to be talking excitingly. He knew must of them were discussing the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The other schools were due in a week. A lot of names were been thrown out of who was going to compete. Harry's name was heard more then once. Everyone quickly squashed considering he wasn't of age yet.

_If they only knew._

Harry was extremely excited about the tournament. He really hoped he got picked because it sounded like a lot of fun. He loved entering tournaments. He never lost yet either so he had a damn good track record.

Harry finally entered the pitch and was shocked to see people flying already. Two red headed people actually. A boy and girl. Harry laughed, he didn't even need to see the faces to identify them. Ron and Ginny Weasley. They seemed to be playing one on one Quidditch. Keeper vs. Chaser. He might have to join.

Harry took a deep breath and finally did something he only did a few times since being at school. Let his mental shields drop. The ones that blocked his natural and very power mind. It was a very hard task to use Occlumncy on ones self.

He felt a million times better. He was like he should be. For some reason he just couldn't let his mind be the way it was in Hogwarts. At first he thought it was just the sheer number of kids and untrained minds. But after talking with Remus one night, they realized that was impossible.

Harry has been in very crowded areas before with Muggles and projects their thoughts like crazy numerous times. Remus contacted Marcus for him and Marcus thinks Hogwarts is blocking him.

Marcus explained it too Remus that Hogwarts was so magical that it was almost alive. And that's the main reason why it's the safest place on Earth because if it feels threaten, then it calls upon its awesome magical power to protect its inhabitants.

Marcus explained that since Harry's mind was so powerful and he could read people like reading a Dr. Suess book, then Hogwarts felt that its kids were in danger. It sensed that Harry's mind was too powerful of a threat. And that it therefore blocked him.

Remus brought up many instances where students were hurt by other students and other dangerous situations. Marcus explained that only very, very serious threats that endanger the population as a whole will be dealt with. Since Harry's mind was powerful too target anyone in the school at anytime it handles it as such a threat.

Harry was going to have to ask the Headmaster about it somehow. He would have to think of a good reason to bring the subject up. Maybe during their next meeting. Harry continued to fly around carefree. He could sense the brother and sister were thinking about him and were considering approaching him to play with them. Since both seemed intimidated hi figured he would ask them. After performing a heart stopping dive he directed himself to the siblings.

"Mind if I join and we can get a one on one chaser game?" Harry said as he neared.

The redheads looked at each other then Ginny replied, "You will cream me with that broom." She stated.

"Will if you're so sure it's the broom, not the player then I will trade with you for the game."

Both dropped their jaws. The both knew that broom probably cost more then their house. Which in actuality, wasn't that much. They couldn't believe he would just let her use it considering he barely knew them.

"Well?" Harry asked. He knew nothing bad would happen to the broom. It was indestructible.

Ginny, being someone not to pass up a golden opportunity, quickly said "You're on." She wasted no time in grabbing the broom and shooting up in the air at speeds she never fathomed.

"Sorry mate, by the look on her face I hate to say you're never getting that broom back."

"Don't worry one command from me and the broom won't work."

"Oh." was the reply from Ron.

After an hour of flying ,Harry who had the inferior broom still creamed Ginny. So was good put flying is more about natural skill than a broom. He forced Ginny to stop so Ron could have a go. Ginny got with her wild red hair wind blown and a flush of excitement. She looked pretty hot in Harry's opinion. She wasted no time in giving Harry a huge hug and kiss on the cheek in thanks. Then she realized exactly what she did and turned bright red, muttered something about school work, and feeding Arnold. Then before Harry could blink, she was gone.

He waited for Ron to finish up then they both headed back in making fun of Malfoy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The big day had finally arrived. The other schools were coming. According to Hermione, in the past visiting schools always had to make a grand entrance. Why wizards always had a thing for the theatrics Harry would never know.

Harry and a few fellow Gryffindors were sitting around the common room discussing what possible ways the school could come. One kid suggested they would come on the back of giant chickens. However, the kid looked like he had a bad cheering charm placed on him.

After the last of classes were over the students had to line up outside the main gates. Harry and his group of misfits turned popular were searching everywhere for any sight of the schools.

"Do you think they got lost?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Oh please, Harry I highly doubt that." She was about to go on how impossible that would, so Harry turned to Neville and asked.

"Do you think they got lost?"

Neville who looked very lost himself replied. "I reckon so."

Another minute of so later a low rumbling noise was heard followed by the shoot of some small Hufflepuff "Look up in the sky!"

Sure enough way up there making its descent was what appeared to be a giant pumpkin. Very festive.

The pumpkin was slowly spiraling as it lowered to the ground it steam was giving off a blue-greenish smoke. Once the pumpkin landed it seemed to shimmer into a beautiful carriage. Harry could see maybe muggleborn smile in memory of Cinderella.

A door opened and out stepped twelve students. Six of the most gorgeous girls ever and six and the wimpiest guys ever. Harry knew that the champion for Beauxbatons would be a female.

Then his jaw dropped as the largest women he ever saw stepped out of the carriage. Holy shit she was almost as tell as Hagrid.

"Welcome, welcome students of Beauxbatons. Ah and it is a pleasure to see you again Madam. "Dumbledore as he kissed the giant paw of the women who was currently towering over him.

"Dublydore is has been far to long. No?" said the mountain of a woman.

"Indeed it has Olympe. Why don't you take your students into the castle warm up a bit?" Dumbledore said with a kind smile.

The headmistress gave a small nod then a quick clap of her hands, her students lined up in two perfect lines and they walked in the castle.

After a few more minutes of waiting, somebody screamed "Tidal wave!"

Harry and everyone else's head snapped to the lake where the saw a dark wall of water coming towards the school at a fast pace. All of a sudden a face appeared into the wave and let out a fierce battle roar. After its roared finished, a ship emerged from its mouth and the wave disappeared propelling the ship to the shore. Most of the students clapped at the display. Even Harry managed a small round of applause.

Then students soon filed out. Eleven boys and one girl. Harry found out (from Hermione of course) that Durmstrang was eighty percent men. Harry responded to that with, "No wonder they learn the dark arts. It's a sausage fest I want to learn how to kill myself too."

Hermione just hid her smile and called him a pig. Neville just nodded his head while quickly staring at some of the finer example of girls afraid the will disappear.

A dirty looking man came up to Dumbledore and shook his hand vigorously and smiled with the yellowiest teeth ever. Harry saw the esteemed headmaster flinch ever so slightly.

"Olbus so good to sees you." Said the man in what Harry thought was a poor German accent.

"Igor, always a pleasure. Madam has already arrived ,so lets waste no more time and make heed inside to fill our bellies."

Igor nodded and smiled again. Then turned to his students who were standing at perfect military attention and their extremely thick fur coats. "On me." Igor barked.

They soon made their way inside.

As Harry was making his way into Hogwarts he felt some try and push past him.

"Hey watch where you going." Harry snapped thinking it was some little first year.

"Whose there you think you're a talking too boy." Said the horrible accent ugly man.

"Don't call me boy. Igor." Said Harry turning around.

Igor was going to make a harsh comeback until he saw who it was. His eyes did the customary travel to the forehead and he blanched a little. Harry could tell most of his students were trying to see who their headmaster was about to kill but to their surprise they heard him say.

"Sorry, just in a rush to get inside to eat. However, please address me as Professor Karkaroff."

Harry gave him a nod then proceeded inside without any further comment leaving a mad and slightly scared headmaster and twelve extremely confused students.

All too soon, the students were sitting in the slightly expanded Great Hall. Durmstrang decided to sit with Slytherin ("Big shock there." Put in Ron) and Beauxbatons decided to bless Ravenclaw with their presence.

Harry glanced up to the head table and saw four additional sits. Obviously two were for the other schools heads but in the other two were men Harry never saw. One was a man who looked as if he spent an hour a day of his a appearance making everything was in perfect condition. He had a pencil straight mustache with perfect slicked back hair. The neatest eyebrows Harry ever saw and a suit that not even magic could have gotten so pressed. The other was the exact opposite. A fat slob with very boyish looks and the world's tightest fitting Quidditch jersery on. Pathetic.

"The neat looking one is Barty Crouch. Head of…And the well other one is Ludo Bagman. Head of Magical Sports." Hermione said after seeing where Harry was looking.

The hall was extra noisy tonight but soon as Dumbledore stood up, the Great Hall quieted down.

"Welcome students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons and welcome their heads of school. Mr. Igor Karkaroff of Durmstrang and Madam Maxine of Beauxbatons." Each head gave a small wave of acknowledgement.

"As many of you Hogwarts students are aware, we also have two other new faces. Mr. Ludo Bagman and Mr. Barty Crouch."

"I have lots to say but lets not delay our stomachs any longer. Dig in." and with that he spread his arms wide and the greatest feast Harry ever saw appeared.

Damn wizards and their theatrics.

The only subject talked about during dinner was the tournament. Everything was discussed. Which person from the other schools would be picked? What the events would be. How Ron owled his brothers to get him something so he could participate in it. And much to Harry's amusement how much of a shame it was he couldn't be in it.

"I really wish you could enter Harry. I mean no one could beat you. You're Harry bloody Potter." Said Ron with a mouthful of food.

"Thank you, for I often forget my name." Harry said while wiping a stray piece of mashed potato from his sleeve.

"Hey, where is Luna?" Harry asked once he realized he didn't see her sitting with them or with the Ravenclaws.

"Oh I saw her before we came in. She went down to the dungeons because some people hid a few of her things there. She wasn't hungry so she wanted to get them back now." Said Hermione.

Harry was now pissed and swore he would deal with the Ravenclaws very soon.

"Would you enter if you could Neville?" asked Hermione

"I don't think so. Not my style really. Plus I wouldn't stand a chance."

"Hey what did I tell you about putting yourself down?" Harry quickly reprimanded.

"Umm... I think you said don't do it Harry." Neville said.

"That's right."

"Sorry Harry." Neville said like a kid who just got caught stealing a cookie.

"Don't be sorry…" Harry was interrupted by additional weight on his lap. He looked up and saw Blaise on him and Tracy behind her.

"Hey buddy long time no see." said Harry with a bright smile.

"Yes and that's your fault." said Blaise jabbing her finger in his chest.

"It works both ways." countered Harry

"No it's always the guys fault. Anyway," she said before Harry could open his mouth," I just wanted to inform since I turned seventeen a few weeks ago. Oh yeah, you owe me big time for not getting me anything or saying Happy Birthday!" She glared at him.

"Don't worry I will make up for it and more." Harry replied with a wink.

She gave him a bright smile before continuing. "Like I was saying since I turned seventeen, I just decided that I will put in for the tournament but I need your promise that you might give me some extra lessons to help me." She gave him an innocent cute little look.

"How could I say no? Of course IF you become champion I will do everything with my power to cover your ass." He said with a smirk.

She just gave a little giggle and said, "Thanks Harry you're the best." Then after a quick kiss on the cheek she was gone and Hermione was glaring at her retreating form. Actually now that he looked most girls at the table were too and if looks could kill, Bliase would have dropped dead from Ginny and Katie's.

Dinner went on without any other interruptions. Well at one point Neville told Harry that Hogwarts students were pointing at him showing the other schools were he was then whispering about him. Harry was use to it now so he ignored it.

Finally after everyone finished with their desserts, the plates disappeared, and Dumbledore once again stood up. He had the full attention of the hall.

"I guess I shouldn't delay the reason we are all here any longer. Well I guess I could tell a few jokes first, I know this great one about a hag, and a banshee…"

"Headmaster!" McGonagall snapped.

The headmaster seemed to be broken out of some trance and quickly got back on track. Not after a few students declared him "mental".

"Yes very well. As all of you know this year the Tri-Wizard Tournament will be once again held. Before we can officially start the tournament, we need three champions: one from each school."

Madam Maxine and Professor Karkaroff have brought the twelve best students their school could offer. One of them will compete against the Hogwarts' best. Now many of you are asking how do we decide who is the best of the best. Who will be crowned a champion? Well there is a very old and very powerful partial judge. This judge will decide who will be a champion. The judge is non other then the Goblet of fire."

With that Dumbledore tap his wand on the podium he was talking at and slowly it dissolved into a stand with a huge marble cup with blue flames dancing out of it.

"All one needs to do to enter his or her name in the tournament is write there name on a spare bit of parchment fold it up and toss it into the flames. Every participate must be seventeen or older. I will personally draw up a age line so no younger student will succumb into temptation."

"Tomorrow evening at eight, the goblet will announce the three champions and the tournament will start. Now I must won only those who have no fear in their heart and have confidence in their abilities attempt to enter. This tournament will be by far the most difficult and challenging thing you may ever experience in your life. Which may end in this tournament. But if you win, eternal glory will be yours."

The hall was dead silent hanging on the headmasters every word. Everyone wanted eternal glory you could see it in their eyes. Harry already had it. He just wanted to be in it because it would be fun. The silence in the hall was shattered as Filch came storming in screaming.

"A troll! There is a troll in the dungeon!" then he tripped on the hem of his robes flat on his face. It would have been funny if it wasn't such a serious problem. Of course all hell broke loose.

"SILENCE" Dumbledore screamed.

"Prefects please escort the students to their dormitories. Guests, please stay in the great hall until the problem has been dealt with. Teachers, with me to the dungeons!"

Harry got up like everyone else when he realized something. Luna. He took off at the full sprint, ignoring the calls of Hermione and Neville.

Harry ran though out the halls of Hogwarts almost tripping on a rat as it darted through his legs and tried to ignore the hissing of a snake that he presumed was chasing it shouted "Kill. Must kill." He needed to concentrate.

He finally came to the dungeons and heard Luna scream. Briefly he thought that for once Luna sounded normal. Scared shitless.

As he rounded the corner he saw Luna on the ground in front of the ugly brut. The troll had its club raised and was about to strike when Harry reacted. He threw out his palm out which glowed and fire of the strongest bolt of lighting he could. His aim was true as he got the troll right in the eyes.

The troll howled with pain and dropped the club as it tumbled backwards and fell. Harry whipped out his wand and concentrated all his power and screamed "Stupify." the dark powerful spell hit the screaming and thrashing troll making him instantly stop moving.

Harry ran to Luna who was white as a ghost and quickly hugged her. She snapped out of her daze he squeezed the life out of him. Second time tonight, Harry witnessed a normal Luna.

He soon heard footsteps and looked up to see the teachers coming. He noticed Snape was limping slightly.

"Potter, Lovegood! What is the meaning of this!" McGonagall demanded.

"Luna was down here trying to get back some things her roommates threw down here. I didn't know who would have gotten here in time so I came down here quickly. Luckily I got here when I did because I troll was about to crush her."

"How did you disarm the troll Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"I hit it with the Conjunctivitis then Stupefied it sir."

"Liar!" Snape roared. The eyes and the entire face for that matter are burnt to a crisp and you are too weak to stun a troll." The professor sneered.

"Now Severus, he is telling the truth." stated the headmaster before Harry could retort.

"I can sense the Stupefy charm as we speak, and I can sense that it came from Mr. Potter's wand. When a friend is in danger our magic does things that should be impossible. Which is also why I think Harry's normal Conjunctivitis did what it did. Am I correct Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked while giving Harry a look that meant he knew Harry was bullshitting.

"Yes sir," answered Harry.

After Snape got over his shock, he quickly went off again. "He must be punished Headmaster. He obviously must have tried to be the attention seeking, glory hound, and tried to take the troll on his own. Not only did he put his life in danger, but Miss

Lovegood's as well. I must insist that he be expelled."

"Severus, I believe I am the head of his house and not you! Therefore I decide Mr. Potter's fate." McGonagall said while glaring as Snape, who gave it right back.

"Five points will be taken from you Mr. Potter for stupidity. (Snape's eyes bulged and his face went in rage. "Fifty points will be awarded for saving a fellow student's life." Harry just gave a smile, and Snape stormed off in a display of childish rage.

"Well, I think the rest of the staff can clear this up. Let us make our way to the Great Hall so we can inform our guests that all is safe. Heads, please go inform your houses." with that, everyone set to their task. Harry helped Luna up and walked with her as she still tightly held on to him. As the staff made their destination, Professor Sinistra came running "Headmaster, come quick." And without any other explanation, took off the way she came. Everyone quickly followed.

They came around the corner and saw most of the student body even though they were supposed to be in the common rooms. They all were stationed around the east wall of the corridor staring at it. Harry quickly looked to see what got all their attention.

He saw it instantly Mrs. Norris was hanging stiff as a board by her tail on a torch post. Harry first thought was anger that someone would to that to the poor cat. But then he thought why that would cause this reaction from everyone then he noticed giant writing on the wall writing in red paint.

It took him a second to realize it wasn't paint it was blood. He realized what got everyone's attention. For it said.

The Chamber of Secrets has been reopened. Enemies of the heir beware.

Before Harry could asked what this all meant. Mr. Filch was heard making his way through. "What's going on here. Out of the way." Headmaster did you get the tro….." he stopped dead at the sight of his cat.

"What the... Mrs. Norris." suddenly he had a crazed look in his eyes and he looked towards the crowd of students. He screamed "Who did it? Who killed my cat? Fess up so I can kill you."

"Argus!" the headmaster tore through the caretaker's screaming. "You're cat is not dead, she has only been petrified. It is reversible we just need the mandrakes to mature before the correct potion can be made." I must ask all students to please return to their dormitories and this time, I mean it."

As the students started to make their way out of the hallway, the Headmaster's name was once again screamed.

"Headmaster!" everyone's head snapped around looking for the source of the voice.

"Headmaster!" came the hysterical voice again.

"Sir, the picture." called out a student pointing to a picture of a wagon with the fat lady trying to hide behind it.

Dumbledore quickly made his way over to the picture and everyone followed right behind him. "My lady, what has you so distraught?"

"He tried to get him Headmaster, but he didn't have the password. He started screaming at me. I wouldn't let him in." cried the Fat Lady as painted tears poured from her eyes."

"Who tried to get in?" asked the headmaster clearly lost.

"It was him! I am sure of it. Headmaster, he tried to get in, I wouldn't let him. He got really mad after I kept refusing then he pulled out a knife and tried to slash his way in. I ran out of their quick as I could."

"Please I need to know of whom of you speak." said the headmaster not liking the story at all.

"I know it was him. It was Peter Pettigrew."

AN: Alright another one down. Sorry between real life and my real life story I started writing haven't had any time to write this. But rest assured it's not abandoned nor will I abandon it. I have the answer the last weeks little question. I will use JK's tasks but make my own spin on them. I think I got some good ideas. Alright I think we need a contest question.

How Durmstrang arrives I stole it from a movie. What movie?

Small hint it wasn't water in the movie.

Till next time,

Nick


	8. Chapter 8

AN. School Sucks. Enjoy. Just reposted this. It was four in the morning when I originally did. I forgot to answer the question from last time. Well, read on.

Harry laid in the sleeping bag like the rest of the school. Holy shit, had it been one hell of a night. He knew that he needed to get a hold of his guardians and fast… _very_ fast. The teachers declared that all of the students needed to sleep in the great hall. The headmaster conjured a profuse amount of sleeping bags.

Like Harry would sleep in a sleeping bag. After a few flicks of his wand, him and his friends found themselves in comfortable king size beds, inside the sleeping bags, of course. You have to love magic. The first thing Harry did was pull Luna's and Hermione's bed on either side of him. When Hermione gave him a questioning look. He just responded.

"So no matter which way I wake up. It's next to a beautiful witch." She just smiled. Yup, he totally broke her down. She doesn't even blush or object anymore.

Harry looked around he realized that every single person but himself was dead asleep.

Must be some type of sleeping charm Dumbledore put up. Harry knew simple mind magic like that wouldn't affect him. He heard the door open as Snape and Dumbledore walked in speaking quietly. Harry almost laughed, both knew they weren't waking anyone up.

"Headmaster, I have searched the entire dungeons. No sign whatsoever of Pettigrew. How or why he got in, I do not know. However, that doesn't bother me more than the cryptic message. Headmaster, if I can be as bold as to say."

Here, Snape paused choosing his words carefully. Harry's ears perked up trying to hear.

"I think these events might be related to Potter."

Harry get feel anger coursing through. Then he heard what he thought he never heard.

The headmaster sighed, then replied, "Severus, I am afraid you're right, but, I don't think you are right in the sense you think you are."

_What?_

Snape must have been thinking along the same lines.

"Headmaster, I don't understand if Potter is responsible then he is responsible. There is no right or wrong in this situation."

"Ah Severus, you are blinded in this instance. But I shall give you something to ponder. You think that because Harry has come to Hogwarts, all of these events are the direct cause of that. You are right that Harry is the reason these things are happening, but you are wrong in thinking that he is the direct cause."

Dumbledore chuckled at Snape's expression which mirrored Harry's. Pure bewilderment.

"I will make my example very simple, Severus. If Mr. Potter never came to Hogwarts, I believe Mr. Pettigrew still would have escaped. He is very limited to the places he could go. So I would suspect he would seek refuge near this school. Not close enough to get caught but close enough to keep in touch with the Wizarding world."

"So you see, Severus, going by this logic, the only reason Peter choose now to enter is I believe, Mr. Potter's presence. However, I honestly believe before long he would have tried to enter the school at some point. The man is highly unstable."

"Do you understand?"

Harry thought no while Snape said it.

Dumbledore stopped for a second and had a thoughtful look. He then looked at Snape and said "Good, because I don't either."

Dumbledore kept on walking as Snape just stared at him. He quickly came to his senses and caught up with the headmaster. "What of the tournament?" Snape asked.

"The tournament will go as planned. The candidates will submit their names tomorrow and we will have our three champions by the end of the night." However, I am afraid security will be a lot tighter and I think our ministry will send even more Dementors."

Dumbledore looked deeply troubled before saying, "Keep your wits about you this year Severus. You're going to need them," then quietly added, "Hogwarts and its students will need them."

Dumbledore surveyed the sleeping students. Then muttered a soft 'goodnight' and was gone.

Harry didn't know what to make of the conversation he just overheard. He knew Dumbledore was crazy and Snape was a bastard. He needed more information. Harry wished he had his mirror; he really needed to talk to his guardians. He needed to talk to Marcus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day nobody was quiet because there was just way too much to talk about. Everywhere you went was either the tournament, the Chamber of Secrets, of Pettigrew. Harry decided to not talk about anything. Classes were called off for the day much to the enjoyment of the school.

Harry was finishing breakfast, more like shoving it down his throat so that he could get to his mirror. Before Harry was going to jet out of the hall Dumbledore stood up.

The hall came to a quick silence and the headmaster spoke. "I must first apologize to my students and the students of the visiting schools. I am sorry I was unable to foresee or stop the criminal Pettigrew from entering the castle. I got lazy thinking the Dementors would be enough. However, I promise I will not be lazy in the future."

"I must also apologize for the troll getting in. It slipped in while the wards were temporary taken down for our guests to arrive. An oversight on my part thankfully no one was hurt"

Dumbledore quickly surveyed the hall before continuing. "In regards the chamber of secrets. As of right now me and the faculty have every reason to believe it was a terrible prank pulled to either impress or scare the other schools. The motives are unclear, as are the culprits. I will look more into the situation and rest assured when I find out who is responsible for this travesty they shall be severely punished."

"Now today should be a day for joy and a day of making new friends. I welcome all students eligible to please enter their names for tournament. Remember only those of age may enter. Good luck and please enjoy your day." With that the headmaster sat down.

Conversation quickly started. Harry could quickly tell the headmaster made sure he mentioned the tournament last, encouraging conversation on that subject and away from others.

Harry quickly said good bye to his friends and took off to his dorm. After hurrying past a few people Harry entered his room and threw a quick locking spell on the day. He did not want to be interrupted. He grabbed the mirror and called out

"Sirius Black!"

Instantaneously, Sirius appeared, "Merlin, Harry! You took forever. Moony and I have been taking turns at the mirror since we heard the news last night."

"Well, Dumbledore locked us in the great hall so I really couldn't get to the mirror. I take it you already know what happened so that spares me some time. Alright, tell me what you know."

"Bad news Harry, that's what we know. We have been discussing what could be the reason why Pettigrew could be at Hogwarts. The only thing we came up with is he wants you. He wants to take you to Voldemort and gain favour back."

Harry sighed, "I figured that, but does he honestly think he could?"

"He got in the castle, Harry."

"Good point. Alright well, I think, well, I am fairly confident I can take him."

"Harry, do not get arrogant. You might be able to take on Pettigrew, but are you willing to take him on in a school with so many outside elements?"

"No, of course you're right Sirius. I don't know what to do or think about this."

"You do nothing Harry. Do you understand? Absolutely nothing. I want you to promise only in a life or death situation will you act on this. Promise you will not go looking for trouble."

Harry heard the very serious and desperate tone in his voice so he quickly agreed.

Sirius gave out a quick breathe of relief. "Alright Harry, the three of us will get to the bottom of this. You leave this up to us."

"Wait, what is Marcus there?" Harry quickly exclaimed.

Sirius suddenly looked sad, "He was here Harry. Damn worried too. Said things are happening way too fast. Whatever the hell that means. He also said he will be in contact soon."

Harry felt very sad that Marcus didn't stay and talk to him. He missed him so much. He missed his advice and guidance.

He watched as Sirius head turned in the mirror and was talking to some outside. Then he turned his attention back to Harry. "Remus wants to talk to you."

Harry was soon greeted with Remus' warm smile. Harry could clearly see the worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry about Pettigrew, Remus."

"You know I sure as hell will but he isn't the only thing I am worried about. This Chamber of Secrets business is very startling."

"Yeah I know, I am honesty worried a tad bit about that." Harry admitted.

"A tad bit! Are you kidding me? You should be most worried about that. It's unknown. Only thing we know about the damn thing is Slytherin left a monster down there." Sirius voice shouted from the background.

"Yes I know Sirius, but also I am not going to get all worried over something I have no idea about. Until the situation becomes very serious or we get more info, I will act as I always do with some caution."

Sirius was about to argue but was shut up by Remus. "As much as I hate to admit it, he is right. Until we know more we can't do anything about it. However, be very careful Harry."

Harry gave a grin before speaking. "I will, don't worry. The only things I need to worry about are the tournament and Pettigrew. I will keep my eyes and ears open for the other things. Plus I also have a lot more to worry about."

"Like what?" Sirius asked.

Harry sighed before saying. "Well, for the first time in my life I am maybe, kind of a considering a girlfriend." Even as he said it, the word girlfriend just didn't sound right.

"What?" both Sirius and Remus said with smirks on their faces.

"I knew I would regret saying this."

"Now, Harry no need for that. Tell us who the lucky lady is?"

"Well, that's the problem. It's lucky LADIES."

Remus and Sirius looked at each confused then Remus said, "Come again Harry."

"You heard me correct. I like more then one girl."

"You mean you like more than one girl than just a quick shag, y'know like a one off thing?" Sirius said diplomatically.

"Merlin Sirius a little tact would be nice." Said Remus but he was also very much looking to see what Harry said.

"Not sure if I follow you, Sirius."

"Well, Harry. All of your previous love interest you had really have just been shags. You never really have any romantic feelings for any of them. Sure, you dated a few but that was only when you started noticing the opposite sex. Last year or so you kind of just been. What's the word I am looking for? Shagging everything thing that your little head noticed."

"Sirius, a little tact. You're such a dirty old man," injected Remus.

Harry just laughed. "Yeah I kind of get what you are saying. That's what I mean, though I feel differently about a couple of the girls here. They all have their pros and cons, but I kind of like them all,"

"The woes of being a teenager. Sorry if you will get no sympathy from us. However, please tell us about these girls who have managed to get to the heart of Harry Potter."

"Well, the first is Hermione. At first we were just friends, but she is really cute and I love spending time with her. I finally got her to loosen up and relax around me, and I have fun with her."

"Very understand attraction. We will get back to her. Tell us about the others." Sirius said.

"Well, then there is Blaise Zabini. She is gorgeous. I mean, just drop dead."

"Sounds like a shag to me," said Sirius as Remus once again yelled at him.

"Anymore?" Remus asked.

"Well, Ginny Weasley. You know I have a weakness for redheads."

"Wait, I thought it was Brunettes." Sirius said.

"No, it was blonds." Remus countered.

"No, long hair."

"I think curly."

"Remus once again you are wrong, his weakness was a good chest."

"No, it was a nice arse."

No, no it was a cute face."

"A sexy smile"

"Close, but it was nice full lips."

"I thought it was eyes."

"No, his weakness was any looker with a low IQ."

"Ah yes, that was it."

"Ha-ha. You guys are comedians. I see I really came to the right place for advice."

"Oh calm down, Harry, we were only joking. Now, are there any other bachelor-ettes?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, one more, Katie Bell."

"I thought you were just shagging her?" Remus said.

"Merlin, Remus, how about _you_ show some tact? You're corrupting Harry with your dirty old mouth." Sirius exclaimed with a superior grin.

Harry burst out laughing then laughed even harder when he realized Sirius was now very hairless.

Sirius was trying to unsuccessfully magic the hair back onto his body while Remus watched with a satisfied grin. Seeing a hairless Sirius was just very odd. Harry still couldn't control his laughter.

"For Merlin's sake, give me back my hair!" Sirius raged.

"Should I Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, only because I can't talk anymore without laughing."

Sirius was soon back to normal, and after glaring at Remus, he began talking again. "Alright Harry, which girl do you like the most?"

"I don't know. That's the whole point of this conversation."

"Alright then, give us the pro and cons of them. Maybe that will help you."

"Well, Hermione is the one I know best and I am the closest too. She is funny and really smart. Cute as a button and has a great rack. Wait should I even be telling you two this?"

They both shrugged. "Who else you going to tell?" Sirius asked.

Harry thought about Bill and Charlie, since he already had talks kind of like this with them, but realized since one of the girls was their baby sister. Not a good idea. "Good point."

"Hermione also is very serious. Looks up to authority too much and likes school way too much."

"Blaise, like I said before, is very hot. She is also funny and has an easy going personality but she sometimes seems too flirty and somewhat fake. Also, I don't how serious she can be."

"Ginny is the one I know the least but once she finally warmed up to me, I realized she has the best personality and is the most fun to be with. She also has the best arse out of the lot. But I think most of her attraction is to the boy who lived.

"Now Katie. I don't know about her. We have been hooking up since start of term. She is fun to hang out with but is bloody crazy. One minute she is all hot for me then the next she ignores me. She also broke up for somebody because there was a chance I might ask her out. Bloody women."

They laughed. "Well, my opinion is to really get to know them more. I can't really help you there. Sounds as if you really screwed yourself this time."

"Thanks Sirius."

"Don't worry too much about it. My advice is to just see what happens. Don't force anything. You might date one of them. Hell, in the course of the year, you could end up dating all of them. Just have fun Harry, you're 16, enjoy life."

"Alright thanks guys."

"Anytime. Now, all this talk about women has got me in the mood. I am going to drag Moony out tonight and we are going hunting."

Harry heard Remus muttered, "Oh god another night of babysitting."

"Alright well, good luck and have fun. I will talk to you two later. "

"Be careful Harry. Promise us." Remus said.

"I promise don't worry about me."

"You know we bloody will." Sirius said,

Harry just laughed. "I know. I love you guys."

"Love you." They both said and with that Harry cut the connection and made his way downstairs. There were a few Gryffindor girls he wanted to talk to.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Harry made his way down to the Great hall. He found it funny how everyone forgot about the events of last night. The only topic of conversation was who the three champions would be. Harry was currently walking in between Hermione and Ginny. He noticed both kept trying to get him into conversation. Hermione about advanced Transfiguration and Ginny talked about quidditch. Every time Harry would answer a question or a comment to one. They would send the other a winning look. He found it funny.

They quickly entered the hall and Harry saw a few people walking up and entering their names. That reminded him.

"I will be right back," Harry told the girls who sat at opposites sides of the tables to see who Harry would sit with.

He ignored their questions and made his way to the Goblet of Fire. Soon the whole hall realized where he was heading. He knew everyone was watching him very closely. He just smiled and walked up to the line. He reached inside of his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper with his name on it.

"Here goes nothing." He muttered as he crossed over the line. Nothing happened just as he expected. He quickly threw his name into the dancing blue flames and turned around to see a stunned crowd staring at him. He started making his way back to his seat when a seventh year Gryffindor broke the silence.

"Damn Harry, I was just about to put my name in. Now there's no point."

Before Harry could respond, Ron Weasley called out, "How did you enter? You're only sixteen."

Harry very calmly looked at Ron. He almost laughed because he knew everyone in the hall was listening for his answer.

"Who said I was sixteen?" Harry asked.

Ron looked very, very confused. "Everyone knows you're sixteen."

"They do. Well, I hate to burst everyone's bubble, but I am not sixteen."

"Of course you are." Ron quickly said,

"Trust me I think I would know if I was sixteen or not. "

Ron along with everyone else was just confused. A voice once again broke the silence. "Headmaster, Potter can not go unpunished for his blatant disregard of the rules just so he can have more fame. His head is large enough as it is."

Harry was just about to give a comeback when the Headmaster spoke, "Harry, I know my age line could not be compromised so therefore, you must indeed be over the age of seventeen. So unless your parents have lied to me and had you a year earlier, then I must ask how this is possible."

Harry knew this question was coming and he knew he had to answer it truthfully.

"Quite simple actually, I used a time turner in my training. From its usage, I am exactly seventeen years, four months and twenty-seven days old."

Harry Potter once again shocked Hogwarts.

The Headmaster being the professional he was didn't even show a flicker of surprise. "Oh why yes, that would explain it. In that case, good luck Mr. Potter."

Harry gave a nod then turned around and missed Snape's temper tantrum as the hall exploded in whispers. Harry didn't get a chance to sit down right away because most of his house came over to congratulate him as if he already won the tournament. When he would point that out, they would just simply say. "You're Harry Potter, only way you could lose is if Dumbledore himself entered and even then you still might win."

Harry just shrugged after a while; he knew something like this would happen. He looked around the hall and noticed the entire Slytherin house was glaring at him. Including Blaise. Although she mouthed, "Why didn't you tell me?" Harry just blew her a kiss.

He also saw a good number of seventh years glaring at him from the other houses. These were the kids who entered. Most of them just realized that they pretty much had no chance of becoming a champion now.

He finally made it to his seat, next to Neville and across from Katie. The latter smiling very big at him. He looked at saw Hermione and Ginny a few seats down looking a little mad about something. He just smiled to himself.

The chatter stopped briefly and the food appeared but quickly started again as people dug in. You could feel the anticipation building. The champions would be announced at the end of the meal.

"I can't believe you entered Harry. You are a shoe in to the Hogwarts champion. And I know you will win too." Katie said to him.

"Yeah, the tournament sounded like a lot of fun so I entered it. I love competition and since there is no quidditch, I have to get my jollies of somehow."

Katie added in a voice only he heard. "I am sure you can think of other ways to get them off."

Harry just smiled.

"Fun? You call risking your life fun?" Neville asked still in some shock.

"Of course Neville, that is what makes it fun."

Neville just shook his head and continued to stare at Harry like he was crazy. Harry and Neville were soon forced apart by Hermione, who forced herself in the tiny space between the two boys. She was mostly sitting on Harry's lap.

"Harry Potter, you are in such big trouble. How did you not tell me you were seventeen, and how did you not tell me you were going to enter this tournament? Now I am going to have to worry all year. Thank you very much." She glared at him as Katie glared at her.

Harry chuckled, "First Hermione, you never asked my age and you never asked if I was going to enter. You just assumed I couldn't. Also we don't even know if I will be a champion or not."

"Come out of it Harry, everyone knows you will be a champion. I think it's smashing that you are entering. No one better to be a champion than you."

Harry quickly looked to see Ginny sitting next to him on his other side.

_Where the hell did she come from? She wasn't just there._

She was also pressed very close on him.

"Flattering will get you everywhere Ginny." Harry said to her. She beamed while the two other girls glared at her.

Harry tried to talk to each girl equally but found it impossible. After his comment to Ginny, they all tried to say extremely nice things about him. All the while Hermione and Ginny kept inching closer and Katie was rubbing her foot up and down his leg and certain spots.

If one wasn't smiling at him, they were glaring at each other. Personally, he loved every minute of it.

_It would be very interesting if Blaise was here. _

He thought too soon.

A voice behind him said. "Potter."

Harry had to turn around to voice of the person causing Hermione and Ginny to give him some breathing room, when he fully turned around, he saw Blaise standing there with an amused expression.

He saw her eyes scan for a place to sit then she looked at him smiled very brightly and unceremoniously plopped herself in his lap.

_The other girls won't like this. _

"You should have been in Slytherin who know. Pulling a move like that. I think it's wicked, you entering the tournament. Of course not many in my house view it like me. They all think you're an attention seeker."

"No, just a thrill seeker."

She whispered something in his causing him to laugh.

"Anytime you want sweetheart. So what brings you to my neck of the woods," he asked her. He saw her glance at the three girls surrounding him then back at him with amusement in her eyes. He knew they were probably giving her the most evil, death glare they could manage.

"Well, Dumbledore is getting ready to announce the champions and I wanted to be the first to congratulate you."

The death glares just increased.

Before Harry could respond, Dumbledore rose, demanding silence and attention just by standing up.

"Good evening boys and girls. The time had come the one you have all been waiting for. It is time to announce the champions of the Tri-Wizard tournament. Now let the announcing ceremony begin!"

The old white breaded man walked up to the beautiful and detailed cup which was holding its blue flames proudly. Dumbledore made a slight movement with his hands and the cup turned an angry fiery red. A slip of parchment shot out into the air and as it started to descend down, Dumbledore snatched from the air like a well practiced seeker. He studied the paper for a second then looked at the awaiting crowd.

"The first of our champions hails from Durmstang. The champion is Hektor Dietrich."

The hall gave a polite applause while the Durmstang delegation gave their standing ovation. As Harry expected the kid he faced in the underground tournament, got up and went to Dumbledore. They shook hands and he was waved of to a side door.

The entire hall quickly averted their eyes back to the headmaster waiting for the next champion to be called. The Goblet once again became red and spit out another slip of parchment. The headmaster quickly snatched this up glanced at it then cleared his throat.

"Our second champion hails from Beauxbatons. Sophia Philippe."

Harry clapped along with everyone else. He watched was a girl finally emerged from the crowd of her school. She could be best described as, well plain. She had no real stand out features. She was someone you passed over. Ordinary straight brown hair, flawless faces but not beautiful nor ugly. The only thing that came to mind when Harry looked at her was she appeared to have an air of arrogance and self-importance. The way she held herself it appeared as if she thought herself better then everyone else.

After quick congratulations from Dumbledore, she too made her way to the side door. Now it was the time, everyone had been waiting for that moment. Harry noticed a few people quickly glance at his directions. He felt Blaise squeeze his hand from his lap. The headmaster once again waved his hand. The goblet went through its ritual and fired the slip of parchment out. The headmaster snatched and seemed to take longer glancing at the paper as if he was enjoying the suspense.

Finally his eyes glanced at the parchment and his eyebrows immediately shot up. Surprise hit the headmaster's face for the briefest of seconds. Everyone in the hall seemed to suck in a breath as they waited for the headmaster to speak. Instead of the introduction he gave the other champions. The headmaster only said a name.

"Harry Potter?" it was more question then statement.

Every single head turned towards Harry. The champion in question appeared unaffected by the news. As if he knew this all along. Before anyone got to say anything or react an angry voice cut across the hall.

"What? I thought the judge was supposed to be impartial. Potter used his fame somehow to get him in!" shouted Draco.

"I can assure you Mr. Malfoy, the cup is working perfectly. I checked it myself." The headmaster said while staring hard at Draco. Dumbledore's graze then turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, you are Hogwarts and our third champion. Please come up."

As Harry started to shirt Blaise it seemed as if the Gryffindor table finally realized what happened and broke out in thunderous applause. Harry was quickly hugged and kissed by Blaise.

Harry felt something slam into him and the warm weight from Blaise disappear and then quickly replaced by someone flinging themselves onto him. He quickly realized that Hermione had thrown Blaise out of the way in order the congratulate him. Harry just smiled and returned her huge hug.

"I don't whether to kill you or continuing hugging you." Hermione shrieked in his ear.

"Why would you kill me?" Harry asked her.

"From all the worrying I know have to do from you being in this dreaded tournament." She responded.

Before Harry could reply, he was once again slammed and Hermione was replaced by Ginny. She quickly threw her arms around him and also gave him a kiss of the cheek. She opened her mouth to say something but was shoved out of the way and Harry now found himself in the arms of Katie who had her tongue down his throat. The only thought going through his head was.

_How in the hell did she get over here so fast? _

Harry's kiss was interrupted by a loud voice shouting.

"Mr. Potter, if you please would make your way up to the Headmaster." His head of house yelled amongst all the Gryffindors surrounding Harry congratulating him. Harry pulled himself away from Katie then watched as every girl was glaring at each other as he stared making his way to Dumbledore. Hermione quickly ran up and kissed his cheek and muttered.

"I didn't say congrats before."

The last Harry saw of her was the superior look she was giving the others.

Harry finally made his way to the headmaster and he only received a nod in the direction of the room.

Harry gave his own nod and made his way over. He quickly closed the door, effectively shutting off the noise from the crowd of people. After walking down a set of stairs Harry saw the other two champions sitting on opposite sides of the room. They both quickly looked at him. Harry could clearly see shock on their faces.

The giant German was the first to speak. "I've should haf known."

The French princess didn't speak, but she seemed to agree. Before Harry could respond, a gaggle of voices sounded from above the stairs. Harry looked up to see the Headmaster and others making their way down. They seemed to be arguing.

_About what._ He wondered.

"I vill not allow this." Harry heard.

"There is nothing to be done. He was named a champion and will remain one." A voice said.

They finally reached Harry and the other champions. Dumbledore was in the lead and made his way over to Harry. He stopped in front of him then put his hand up instantly stalling all conversations behind him.

"Harry, could you please explain to the others once again how you were able to get your name in the goblet"

"It's actually very simple sir. I am over seventeen."

This simple statement caused a small riot from everyone in there. Dumbledore just looked on in amusement at Harry's answer. He then once again raised his hand and silenced followed.

"How is that possible Harry?"

Harry looked him right in the eye and replied. "Time is a wonderful thing, don't you think?"

Harry saw the twinkle light Dumbledore's eye even more fierce then before. Then the Headmaster chuckled which caught almost everyone in the room by surprise.

"Since Harry here doesn't appear to be in the mood to give a straight answer I shall satisfy everyone's curiosity. Harry here was able to bypass the age line because he is indeed seventeen years old by use of time manipulation. In his case, a time turner. How old are you again?

"Seventeen years, four months and twenty-seven days old."

"Yes, I actually have used one a few times in my life. I have accumulated three years of life. It seems you have some catching up to do." The headmaster finished with a wink.

Apparently everyone else was lost and Barty Crouch seemed to reach his limit. "What the hell are you talking about Albus?"

Dumbledore looked at Crouch as if he forgot he was there. "It seems Barty, that Harry is indeed seventeen. He has accomplished this acceleration of age by use of a time turner throughout his life. Before you claim that it is illegal. I can assure you that that Harry used the time turner in the presence of the family that invented it. Therefore it was very legal."

Everyone looked at Harry as if he had three heads. Both Dumbledore and Harry ignored this and they shared an amused smile. Dumbledore clapped his hands which startled everyone in the room.

"Now that we have our three champions, I will hand the floor over to Mr. Crouch who will explain a little bit more about the tournament to you. Barty?"

As Dumbledore stepped aside, Barty Crouch took centre stage and seem to stare at Harry for a few more seconds than necessary.

"The three of you have been given the honour of school champion. Only one of you can walk away with the title of Tri-Wizard champion. There will be three very difficult and dangerous tasks. You will be given no clue as to the first task. You will only be allowed your wand and your mind during the tournament. Use both to the best of your abilities. The first task shall be held on November 27th. Until then," with one last look at Harry, Mr. Crouch turned and soon exited the room.

Dumbledore quickly spoke. "Well now, I believe your schools would like to congratulate each of you so I suggest the three of you make your way back. Unless there are any questions? No? Excellent. Have a pleasant night."

Harry soon found himself outside the fat lady.

He also soon found himself in pandemonium. There were banners everywhere, and a monstrous amount of food and liquids he never saw before. Then someone spotted him and all hell broke lose. The cheering was deafening and a stamped of people started rushing towards. Harry briefly wished he could have seen his face because he was sure he looked like a hippogriff caught in spell lights.

He couldn't discern any sounds because it was all one jumble people who were touching and pushing him. He could have sworn some poor first year was literally being stepped on. He would have helped the poor kid but some other brave little first seemed to have roaming hands. Harry was trying to sooth the savage crowd but so far had no success.

Time to resort to desperate measures, "Hey shut up for a second," He screamed with a magnified voice.

_Works every time, time and time again._

The people around him gave him some space. Maybe an inch or two.

He cancelled the spell but still talked very loudly. "I just want to thank everyone for this warm welcome. Bu the looks of things it seems as if it will be a good celebration. I am honoured that you are honouring me."

He stopped talking for a second realizing that didn't sound right. He just shrugged and continued.

"Anyway, I am extremely hot in these clothes and need to change, so I am going to head up stairs real quick. After that I will come down and if you have all been good, I'll tell you what you have dying to know. How I entered."

A big cheer went up after that. Harry gave everyone in the room a big smile. He glanced at the clock and realized he had to get a move on. Or he would be too late. Harry quickly made his way to the stairs and the crowd parted for him on the way over. He was soon dashing up the stairs as fast as possible.

He entered the room and making sure that it was empty, he threw some quick looking spells. He checked his watch and saw he had five more minutes. He hoped Marcus remembered and was able to participate.

The clock suddenly stuck nine and Harry Potter disappeared from Hogwarts.HH

Harry suddenly appeared in an open field many miles away from Hogwarts. He instantly saw Sirius and Remus standing by the two graves. Harry quickly look around for Marcus but didn't see him. Remus must have known what he was doing.

"Don't worry Harry; we received word that he would show up."

Before Harry could respond a voice from behind spoke up. "I haven't missed one since we started fifteen years ago. Why would I start now?"

Harry quickly turned around and saw Marcus. He wanted to go over hug him and see how he was doing but Harry knew now wasn't the time for that. They were here for one purpose and one purpose only. A ritual that started fifteen Halloweens ago. It all started by Remus and Sirius taking Harry to his parents grave on the night of their death. They would all pay their respects. At exactly 9:11 PM Halloween night all four men would touch James Potter head stone and say

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good. We love you, rest easy, Prongs."

They would then step back and each converse silently to James. All men would tell him something of importance that happened since they last spoke.

Then at 9:17 PM their attention would shift to the last grave. All men would take out a single Lily and lay in down on her grave. They would once again touch the tombstone and say.

"Your sacrifice will not be in vain. We love you, rest easy, Lily flower."

They then stopped back and once again held their silent conversations. After they finished each men stood in front of the graves said their last words. Harry was the last and he looked at the tombs. He had been saying the same thing since he knew what the phrase meant.

_I will avenge you._

Tonight was no different.

After Harry finished his vow he quickly turned his back on the graves and made his way to his guardians. Harry wanted very much to talk to each of them. But this wasn't the time for idle chit chat. He also had to get back to the celebration. His presence would greatly be missed. He gave each man a nod and received on in turn. He then took out his wand and once again created the electric blue portal. He took one last look at his parents' grave; he then left Godric's hollow and appeared in his dorm room.

Harry quickly changed his clothes and wetted his hair. He ran out of the room and down the stairs before he got to the end of the stairs he ran into Hermione.

"Harry there you are, I was just coming to get you." She then noticed his wet hair.

"Oh did you take a shower?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah, I needed one."

"All better then?" Hermione asked with her own smile.

"Yeah, all better." He agreed. Then allowed Hermione to lead him to where all his adoring fans were.

A cheer once again went up when the crowd spotted Harry. Harry quickly sat down on the couch by the fireplace between Hermione and Neville. Harry couldn't have been sure but Hermione seemed to be very pleased with herself.

Before Harry could relax, have a snack, and drink. People were demanding for him to explain how he entered. For now, Harry was enjoying the different theories being thrown around.

"Did you overpower the Goblet?"

"No, he simply had an older student to it."

"I bet he had a teacher do it."

"No, he is Harry Potter he probably just made himself older."

"He didn't put his name in at all; the Goblet must have just sensed his greatness and picked him."

Ding, ding, ding and the winner of the most outrageous theory goes to Colin Creevy.

"Before anymore wild ideas get thrown around, allow me to explain to you the real and boring reason."

The entire room came to a dead silence.

He began. "It's actually very simple. I am 17." He said it to them once but he knew none of them really processed what he told them.

Harry then begun to finally eat the food he was giving. He looked up the see the room staring at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"That's it? You're seventeen? But you're sixteen. I think." Ron Weasley said.

"Ah, well technically, I am supposed to be sixteen. But throughout my life I used what is called a time turner." As soon as the word left his mouth Harry felt Hermione stiffen.

_So it appears I am not the only person in this room to use time to my advantage._

He continued to look around the crowd. "I used it enough to age me a little over a year. So I am over seventeen years old. However, too everything else, I am sixteen and won't turn seventeen till summer. Like I said, simple."

"Yeah simple, I will just take your word for it. Wish I had a bloody time turner," Ron said.

Harry just nodded to him then he looked around at everyone staring at him hoping he was going to tell them another story about how he entered. Harry took a long drink of butterbeer then shouted, "What happened to the music?"

This seemed to kick everyone in gear and the party restarted. Harry then spent the rest of the night talking about nothing but the tournament with almost everyone in the house. He also amused himself but watching the death looks Hermione was getting from two certain females and the superior look she gave them in return.

_Score one for Hermione._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Harry found himself on the couch with Snowball in his lap as he was reading a book in the common room with just one other person. Said person was using his side as a back rest as she was doing the same thing he was. Except with a different cat and book.

Harry actually had been up for a while. He woke up early to do his workout routine something his body and mind had gotten use to over the years. Neville had his day off which Harry was actually thankful for. He wanted to workout in piece. He needed to work out some stress from the announcement. He also needed to think and Harry did his thinking in three places. The gym, shower and of course flying. Well, his major thinking at least.

Today was a day for major thinking. Isolation was a must for this too. After the long workout and long shower, he came back to find a sole person reading. This seemed like a good idea at the time so he decided to join Hermione.

It was now approaching ten o'clock and the first few people were getting up. They mumbled some sort of greeting to them but quickly passed them by in search of breakfast. Harry had nothing to do until three. He received a letter informing him to meet at the headmaster office. Harry was sure the last few days would be discussed. Harry was going to make sure training was discussed too. He hadn't heard a word from the headmaster about it and he was getting antsy.

"Aren't you even the slightest bit worried?" The surprising question from Hermione caught him completely of guard.

"No, not really. I mean; not to be arrogant but I am pretty sure I am in the top ten in magical ability and knowledge in this school. Also the Ministry had made sure that this will be the safest tournament to ever take place. Plus, Dumbledore will never allow anything to happen to a student while he is Headmaster."

"I know you're right. Wrong about you being in the top ten, it's more like top two with Dumbledore ahead of you, but I mean even with the Headmaster and the safety precautions they put up, it's still dangerous and magic is well, magic. Do you know what I mean?" Hermione said appearing upset she came up with something so inarticulate.

Harry chuckled then responded, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Anything is possible with magic. To be honest, I think this is going to be a lot of fun. I love competition. I love putting my skills against someone else's. I won't lie, I am a thrill seeker. I love danger. I know I am crazy, but ever since I was younger I couldn't resist a challenge or something that gets my heart pounding. "

"Sadly, I can't relate to anything about that. I love just sitting in a room where it's very safe and being a boring person reading a book."

"That's what I love about you. You're my opposite; you're here to keep me grounded."

Harry gave her a grin and noticed she went a little pink in the cheeks.

_So I still can get a slight blush._

She looked liked she was about to say something when Harry felt some extra weight on the couch and looked over to see Neville dump himself at the other end.

"Morning." A still sleepy Neville said,

"Morning mate. Have a good lie in?"

A big yawn then, "Yeah I needed. Classes are way too early I have to catch up my sleep on the weekends."

"Honestly Neville, you think you would be used to waking up early after so many years." Hermione said.

Neville just shrugged. "So what are you two up today?" Neville asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Nothing major. I want to finish this book then go over my homework once more. Harry here has a meeting with the Headmaster this afternoon."

"Really? What for Harry?"

"I am not exactly sure, I will find out at three. I have a feeling it has to do with Halloween and of course, last night."

Both his friends nodded.

Harry was about to ask Neville what he was doing when he heard his name.

"Harry, want to do some flying? I was heading out."

Harry looked over to the speaker and saw Ginny Weasley standing with her broom. Harry was actually thinking of doing some flying himself. Since he going to go already he would enjoy the company.

"Yeah sure, sounds good. Let me get my broom."

Harry quickly darted into his room and saw Ron sitting on his bed reading a magazine.

"Hey Ron, you up for some flying?" Harry asked.

Ron's face peeked around the magazine and he beamed and quickly replied. "Yeah, that sound great to me, let me just grab my broom."

Both of them grabbed their brooms and went downstairs. When Harry got down he saw Hermione half glaring and half pouting at Ginny. The red head in question was wearing a very smug look. This of course, instantly fell when she saw her brother. Hermione mood quickly improved while she continued book reading and seemed to be humming.

"Hey Gin, great, you already got your broom. You can join us." Ron said as he rushed past and grabbed his sister. Ginny looked too stunned to tell her brother that it was her idea.

After a good afternoon of flying, Harry quickly looked back at the bickering siblings. Ron was screaming at his sister because she decided to play a tad bit of rough side to take her anger out on her brother. Well rough was actually putting it mildly. She was playing like a rampaging werewolf. Girl had some serious anger issues. Harry just found it amusing. However, he wasn't finding the constant fighting amusing. That was just bloody annoying.

Harry looked and watched a few owls flying in the air, as he was lost in his thoughts he ran into someone. He was quickly going to apologize when he saw who he bumped into. He also noted the bickering brother and sister seemed to go quiet.

"You should vatch where you is going? I voulndt want to hurt before the tournament. It is pathetic they let a wimp like you in. You haf no talent and will embarrass yoursev." The giant Durmstang champion said with a sneer worthy of Snape.

Harry sized him up and remembered the victory he already had over this jackass. "No talent you say? Where was your talent in the Black dungeon? I seem to remember you only made it to the top four. The only loser I see here is you." Harry whispered harshly so that Ron and Ginny couldn't hear.

Hektor's eyes narrowed. "How do you know about that?" he said dangerously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Harry said while briefly letting his eyes change to hot pink. He did it so fast that Hektor might have thought he was imagining things. Harry knew however, that he would be thinking about this one for while.

Harry didn't give him a chance to respond. He quickly walked away and bumped into his shoulder while saying. "See you later number 3."

Harry wasn't worried about maybe giving up that he competed in such a dark tournament. He knew that Hektor wouldn't say anything because he would also be in trouble. Plus there is no way anyone would ever be able to pin it on him. Plus Hektor wouldn't be thinking about if the white haired hot pink eyed kid was really Harry or not. He wouldn't ever be sure. Harry knew that the mind games had just begun.

"Hey Harry what was that about?" Ron asked as he and his sister caught up.

"Oh you know just some rival trash talking. He basically said I only got in because of my frame and he is going to embarrass me. I just replied that we shall see. No biggie."

"That kid is huge." Ginny responded.

Harry just gave her a smile and said, "I know, but the bigger they are, it's the harder they fall and he is going down hard."

Both Ron and Ginny decided to guess just how hard Harry was going to drop the kid. Harry was thinking it was time to prank the other school. Make sure they didn't get to comfortable. Harry needed to do some planning.

Harry checked his watch and realized he had to be at the Headmaster's office in a half hour. He bid a quick goodbye to the redheads and went off to shower. After getting himself ready he made his way to the Headmaster's office.

When he approached the gargoyle, he said the password, "Gummy bear." To his otter annoyance, nothing happened. It appeared the Headmaster changed his password and didn't inform him.

_Honestly, why does he even have a password? What if a student needed him?_

Harry couldn't even think of a guess. He looked at the gargoyle and figured that it must have some sentience since it could respond to people speaking to it. He quickly looked around and saw nobody. Harry released the full power of his mind and focused it on the gargoyle. After finding the magical brain of the stone figure he had a password. He quickly closed his mind back off and said with pure bewilderment.

"Big league chew?"

The gargoyle leapt aside. Harry was still in a state of bewilderment as he was getting ready to knock on the door, which he couldn't fathom the headmaster having after the bloody gargoyle.

"Come in, Mr. Potter." came a sudden amused voice.

Harry quickly walked and was about to speak when the Headmaster beat him to it.

"I have the door because where else would I put the lovely door knocker and also the reason why I have a password is because the students will be encouraged to go to the Heads of House instead of coming to me for every little problem. Do you see the logic?"

Before Harry could even guess how he knew the questions, he was going to ask he just answered. "Yes I see the logic behind the password. You have more important things to worry about than a first year crying some older student was mean to them. The door knocker, well you're just crazy."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Yes, my point exactly."

Once again, Harry didn't know what was going on.

"Please sit Harry, we have much to discuss. I find myself saying that to you a lot. Maybe I should just record it and have it play when you walk in. Lemon drop?"

"No thank you, but got any big league chew?"

The headmaster beamed. "I wish Harry; I found this treasure over the summer when I was in careful disguise at a Muggle candy store sampling sweets. It was heaven while the bag lasted." He finished while licking his lips in remembrance.

"I also see that you figured out my password when I didn't give it to you." he said to Harry.

"Oh yeah, thanks for that, by the way. I wasn't about to stand there guessing all day so I focused on the gargoyle. If it had any sentience then I would have been able to found out the password out with no problem. Obviously it worked.

"Very good then, I didn't give you the password to see how you would react. Something like a test. I wondered the possibility if you could do what you did. You proved that theory correct. I think by the end of the school year you will shock me many times over with that mind of yours."

"That is the plan." Harry responded.

"Now, Harry as I said before. We have much to discuss. Before we get into some of them I most first congratulate you about your acceptance as a champion. I knew if you entered, you would be a shoe in."

"Thank you Headmaster, for the confidence and praise."

"Only the truth. Normally I would be rather upset but since it is very legal and I know you're very qualified you won't be in any danger I won't worry. But I must insist that you be careful."

"Like I already told someone, I love my life. I am not about to go destroy it."

"Good Harry, very good. Now onto the purpose of this conversation, Halloween was a fun packed night. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Depends on your idea of fun; I will say it wasn't dull." Harry said neutrally.

"Yes, indeed. Please share with me some of your thoughts.'

Harry took a second to think about the night then responded. "Well, personally I don't but any of the things you told the students. They just don't feel right. The troll story was bogus, we both know that. Maybe an older student let it in, maybe not. It wasn't from the wards being down briefly. Also the Chamber, something really doesn't feel right with that but I really have nothing to go by. Now onto the big one, Pettigrew. I knew he escaped but I don't know how or why he was here. Anything you can tell me.?" Harry asked while looking at the headmaster.

"Sadly no, there is nothing much to say. The troll was let in by someone, we just don't know who. I also share your feelings on the Chamber. And Pettigrew, that is the one that has been most disturbing. My main theory is that while in Azkaban, he went crazy. Since you are basically the entire cause of his miserable life; he has become obsessed with you."

"He is the cause and no one else." Harry said hotly.

"You will find no argument from me. However, think about from him. He thinks you are the cause. He does not hold himself accountable."

Harry had to concede to the point.

"I must apologize to you for the situation you found yourself in with the troll."

Harry quickly waved him off. "No, I am just very glad I was there to help Luna. "

"As am I but it still doesn't excuse how I allowed her to be in that situation and you defend her instead of myself or another Professor." The headmaster said and Harry could see that he berated himself up over this.

"It's a big castle, you can't be everywhere. At least now you know there might be a problem, and you can work to correct it."

The Headmaster just nodded but didn't look like he felt any better. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke, "Harry, I know I have been ignoring you somewhat recently. This is because I wanted you to settle in school. I see you have settled quite nicely and that truly makes me happy. I know you are in a rush to train but I still feel you should just be a normal kid for a little while longer. Just enjoy yourself."

"Headmaster, I am not a normal kid. I never been a normal kid and I never will. I don't even consider myself a kid anymore. I do enjoy Hogwarts. I enjoy it very much. However, I also enjoy learning new things in the field of magic. Every since I was younger, I loved the feeling of accomplishing a new feat in magic. I love to better myself. I know someone like yourself can understand that."

"Yes Harry, I understand it better than you might think. I was always gifted and I too loved exploring the limits of my gift, then trying to extend those limits. My reluctance to train is because I know you're not a normal child and I just want to see you happy. However, I also know you will be happy training. I know that is what your heart wants."

Harry started to feel that rush of excitement when Marcus told him they would be learning a new branch of magic. Harry was ready to train under the powerful wizard.

The Headmaster sighed then looked at Harry in the eye, "Harry, you have one month before the first task is to commence. I must insist you focus on that. After the first task, we can start training. The first part of training will be me seeing where you are at and what we can work on. I know you are very advanced, but I must see for myself how advance you are and what level of theoretical knowledge you have of magic. Once you have accomplished that step. I can fully begin to train you. Which will most likely be once, maybe twice a week; does this meet to your agreement?"

Harry wanted to say no and that he wanted to start now but he knew the Headmaster wasn't giving him an option. "Yes sir, I have no problem with that."

"Very good, Harry. Now I think that might conclude our visit. Unless something comes up, I probably won't get the chance so I shall wish you good luck on the first task now."

"Thank you Headmaster. I will see you in the halls."

"Yes Harry you shall, maybe if you're lucky I will give you a nod of acknowledgement."

This time Harry didn't even stop for a second to give that statement a thought. He just nodded and left the Headmaster's office.

_I need to tell Sirius and Remus. _

The reason why Harry Potter was in Hogwarts was a month away.

AN 2: I actually almost finished with the next chapter so the wait won't be as long. I hope everyone is still following the story because I am still writing. Even if it take me a few months. Now I think its time for the contest. You know the prize. Before we get on to the next question, last's chapter was kind of a small trick. It was The Mummy. I know the Mummy Returns had water with the face but when I wrote the arrival I had the sand face pictured in my head.

Contest question. In honour of the TV show I am watching as I write this.

In the show saved by the bell, what was Screech's robot name in the earlier seasons?

Your lovable and favourite writer.

SmallvillePotter (I really need to change my pen name.)

Chapter 8 Checked

18th February 2007

Joshua MA Bygate-Ralph – Lord of Ravenclaw

BETA READER


	9. Chapter 9

Things were going very smoothly the last week if Harry did say so himself. Three-quarters of the school was behind him and he had a funny suspicion all Slytherins forth year and down were also behind him. Four very attractive women were trying to catch his attention. Well, there was more then that but right now he only focused on those four. Unless someone made a good impact on him. Best of all, Hektor didn't say anything but Harry caught him giving him very calculating looks also a few of hate.

He only was briefly able to talk to his two guardians. The first thing Harry asked about was Marcus and if the two talked to him after Halloween. Sadly they had a brief encounter because Marcus has to attend to some very serious work. Harry was starting to get a tad bit frustrated at the man. Not a single letter from him. He told Harry he would make first contact.

_I guess he meant in a ten years. _

Harry was currently on his way to defense class. They were actually going to do something fun today. Target practice. The last few class the professor had them fire spells at a stationary target and he announced that they were ready to move onto moving targets. Most of the class was excited for this. Of course excitement only grew when the professor announced a prize to the most accurate student.

He quickly walked into the classroom and found a sit by Hermione. She gave him a smile of greeting which Harry returned. Professor M walked and quickly stunned a Hufflepuff boy whose name escaped Harry for the moment.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff. You are getting entirely to comfortable. I hope….." The professor stopped speaking because he found himself unconscious on the ground. Before the students could panic Harry revived him.

The professor looked around the class in pure bewilderment. "What in the name of Merlin?"

"You too are too comfortable." Harry's voice said for the stunned and confused students.

All heads snapped to him including the teacher. All wore identical looks of pure confusion. Then the professor started to laugh. He quickly composed himself and said.

"Good show Potter. Twenty points to Gryffindor for affectively stunning me and teaching me my own lesson." The professor gave one last chuckle.

"Now before Mr. Potter decided to stun and make me eat my words I was saying that it is always good to be cautious in the real world. You don't have to a paranoid fool but I level of caution never hurt anyone. However, if times ever get dark again then a little paranoia never hurt. From now on in this classroom I want you to be prepared at all times. This is after all Defense class. So come into class ready to defend yourself. "

The class just nodded most still appeared a little shocked that Harry stunned the teacher. Hermione still looked on the verge of a heart attack. Poor girl he would have to make it up to her.

The professor started speaking again. "Now before we get into today's activity I want to do a little review. I want to see variation of the spells you are casting. Also you are only allowed to learn spells I have taught you so far this year. This will allow you to become even more familiar with that. If you have successfully cast all the spells I taught you and you have read a head or found a new little defense spell you been itching to try please by my guest. But only after your have the spells down. Now, would anyone like to name me three spells?"

Of course Hermione hand shot up. The professor took one second to see if anybody else raised their hand. As usual no body did. "Miss Granger."

"The Blindness hex, the disorientation hex, and the temporary loss of gravity hex."

"Ah excellent Miss Granger. Now someone please name another three." (Removed the word 'Very'.)

Harry took pity of the professor since no one was forthcoming. "The limb numbing curse, the first level concussion curse, and a favourite of mine, the sound wave hex."

"Yes the sound wave hex can be very, very useful if used correctly and also have a fair bit of power to it. The louder you the make the ringing in the ears to more it will temporarily render your opponent or opponents useless."

"Alright class lets throw out a few more."

After about another five minutes where most of the kids in the class said at least one spell the professor seemed satisfied. There were exactly twenty spells that were taught so far this year. Harry was fairly confident he knew them all. He actually came into the class knowing more then half already."

"Alright I have already set up this exercise in the abandoned classroom directly across from this one. I have three stations set up. I will appoint you in teams of three. There were will be two teams for every station. Luckily everyone decided to show today so there were be no uneven."

"Now I will demonstrate the exercise before any goes after I go the first set of teams will go. In an order you decide amongst yourself. After the first three have finished the second team is up. I have everyone set up so I will now your accuracy score. Now before we move to the other classroom are there any questions?"

No one raised their hands.

"Very well, then follow me."

The professor and the students made there way into the hallway and straight across to a classroom that looked fairly odd. The room was much bigger then other classroom. When the class shuffled in there was about ten feet of free space with some chairs scattered around. After ten feet the classroom split up in to three equal sections. Kind a like a muggle fire range Harry once saw. In each section where a number of different colored floating circles with various rings inside the circles. Just like with odd dart game Charlie and Bill were obsessed with playing in the muggle bar.

"I see many of seem to have a lost expression on you. Don't worry I was expecting this. I know this is different then the target practice you been doing. Which was basically firing at a paint spot. The circular boards you see in front of you is your targets they will be moving around. Noticed how some are different colored. The blues can only move in a horizontal movement. The red ones only in diagonal, and finally the green can move in any direction they want. "

"Now if you look in the black you will see a floating black sphere about the size of a quaffle. This is wild card target. It has the ability to go as fast as it wants and any where within the section its located. You hit this and you get big time bonus points. Actually if any can even manage to hit they pretty much have the competition beat. I suggest you only try this one when you think you have a good shot. If you spend your entire time trying to hit you will lose."

"Now has anyone figured around what the rings mean in the circle?"

"Yes Miss Granger." The professor said immediately after he asked the question. Hermione only had here hand a quarter the way up.

"A point system sir. The closer to the center you hit the higher the point title."

"Very excellent. Five points. Miss Granger is one hundred percent correct. There are five levels in each circle. Outside is worth one inside worth 5 and everything in between. Each person has exactly one minute to fire as many spells as they can. When you have finished you receive two scores. Percentage of made hits and totally number of points. Both winners in each category will receive a prize. If someone wins both then they receive both prizes. Now any questions before I go?"

Nobody asked a question they were all to eager to go.

They Professor turned from the class and walked up to the middle section. He made a small motion with his wind and the target started moving. It looked like controlled chaos. Well, it was controlled chaos. "I begin when the black sphere starts moving."

After a few seconds the class saw the black sphere jet away and Professor Alexandros started firing away. He concentrated on the blue one first every time he hit one the ring he hit would grow. After successfully hitting every Blue one, he moved to the red ones. After completing that set of targets he moved to the Green ones which where going in all types of directions. It took him a lot longer but he eventually hit them all. Harry figured he had about fifteen seconds to spare. He had the option of either trying to hit the targets again score some more points or go after the sphere. He went after the sphere.

After watching several failed attempts Harry realized that it was going to be next to impossible to hit the bloody ball. He had a crazier flying pattern then the snitch and also speed up and slowed down at random times. The sphere stopped and flashed white once and the professor stopped then turned to the class.

"As you can see the flashing of the sphere means your times is up. If you hit it when it stops it of course will not count so don't get any ideas on that one. As many of you see from my strategy I picked each target off at a time and worked my way through the groups. I think this would be the easiest strategy for you but please do whatever you like."

The professor waved his wand to the side of the room and a list of the groups appeared. "This is your group list and what station you will be at it. it also lets you know if you group goes first or second at the station. Please take five minutes to figure out the order in which you will go and what strategy you will use. Good luck."

The class quickly got in motion. Harry saw he was paired with Susan and Ron. He found them and made his way over to the last station. His group was set to go last so he was in no rush to negotiate who went first. He took a moment to stare at the course coming up with a plan of action. He was going to hit that damn sphere.

"So what do you think mate. Going to take a crack out the sphere?" Ron asked once they settled down in some chairs behind the group in front of them.

"Yeah of course. You know me I love a challenge. Sadly this one might be beyond me. You see how that thing moved?"

"Yeah it was pretty wicked. I am glad snitch don't move like that or the game would never be over. Actually come to think of it, that might be fun."

Harry chuckled. "Not if you the seeker mate. It would get bloody frustrating."

Harry glanced over and found Hermione; she was sitting down like him so her group must have been second. She was staring at the target with a look of intense concentration. She was either planning on what advanced spells she would use or trying to figure out the best way to hit the sphere.

"So what order should we go in?" Susan said once she settled.

"Ladies first so Ron, you, then me."

"Susan gave a little giggle while Ron said. " Ha-ha very funny Potter. Actually if you two don't mind that order is actually fine with me I want to get it over with."

"Not a problem with. What about you Harry?" Susan said.

"Nope, no problem here. Looks like they are about start lets see how they do."

The three students turned and watched the professor wave his wand and the targets start moving. Harry saw Neville was up and gave him and quick thumbs up. He then focused his attention on the black sphere. Suddenly they all sprang to life. Two out of the three students used the professor strategy. Neville however decided to go from harder to easy. He was attacking the Green targets first. Wasn't doing that bad of a job either.

Dean Thomas was also up seemed to be struggling a little. Just hitting slightly more then half the targets and the farther the target he shot at the more he missed. The third student was the Hufflepuff boy who was stunned. He appeared to still be stunned since he basically missed every time. Harry knew time was coming to a halt and watched as all three threw as many spells as possible at the sphere. Neville actually missed by a couple of inches. However, judging by the look on his face it must have been pure luck.

Suddenly the sphere stopped and glowed.

"Excellent, very excellent. You did very well in this course considering it was your first time. I know must grown wizards couldn't do a much better job then you. Feel good that you tried your hardest. Now on to your scores. Mr. Longbottom. You have both the highest hot percentage at 61 and also highest point total at 140. Very excellent Mr.Longbottom. Mr. Thomas you had an accuracy total at 42 and 89 points. Mr. Rogers 34 and 57 points."

"Now next three up."

Soon the next three went up followed by the last three of the first group. So far Neville still hung on to the point leader but was bumped of by Hanna for accuracy by two percent. Harry and Susan wished Ron luck as he approached.

Harry gave a quick glance over to Hermione. She caught his eye and put the number three up with her fingers indicating that she was also going last. Harry flashed a quick smile and pointed to himself telling her he was doing the same. He then turned his attention to Ron.

The sphere quickly took of and Ron started flinging hexes and curses and a fairly fast rate. His accuracy wasn't the great but he was hitting targets. Actually Harry noticed with amusement that some how the lucky bastard hit second and third tier targets when he missed the first.

After about thirty seconds Ron slowed down somewhat and was far more accurate. Judging way the way the spells hit the target he was putting a fair bit of power in to them. the kid was definitely into the competition. The finally seconds were ticking down and Ron starting flinging spells at the black sphere at the fastest rate Harry had seen today. He had a great strategy actually. He fired rapid spells at the area around the sphere hoping that it would turn into one of them. Harry would have guessed if he had another couple of seconds he would have gotten it.

Soon the sphere came to a complete stop and Ron hit it directly after. He quickly cursed rather loudly because he knew it didn't count.

"Excellent job especially to you Mister Weasley. You came remarkable close." The professor quickly called out the score. Ron become the new point leader and would have most likely got accuracy to if it wasn't for the sheer amount of misses he had in the final ten seconds.

After saying good luck to Susan her group went up. No new leaders were called but susan came close to accuracy. Since that's all she concentrated on. When she came back she told Harry she wanted to win at least one category.

Harry proceeded up and caught Hermione's eye. He gave her a smile then mouthed good luck. She repeated the gesture. Harry faced the target area and got his wand ready. He was still trying to decide what strategy to use for the black sphere. He couldn't decide between the rapid fire or wave technique. Both had huge advantages and disadvantages. He was just going to wing it.

The targets started to move and Harry solely concentrated on the sphere. He was just going to fire spells at everything that moved. Lock on the target fire, and then quickly repeat the process. He had enough confidence to fire only at the second and third levels.

The sphere shot up and Harry quickly shot a spell knowing he missed he started flinging spells at the third at second tiers. Green ones first. His first five spells aim were true, if a little of center. He missed two after that, then two hit all third level blues in a row. Three of them right in the middle. He quickly attacked second level green. He got 4 out of five. Then he moved to third level reds. All but one.

About twenty seconds went by and Harry focused on the second level reds. After hitting all but two he saw the sphere and shot off two quick spells at it both missed. Harry knew by now that he had used all the Professors spells. He had a well of spells to choose from but needed shot inactions and simple wand movement. So he started firing low level jinxes. The first ones he ever learned. One word incantation and a snap of the wand. He was really on the move now. He still hadn't attempted anything on the first level and had no intentions.

If Harry was right then right about now would be the ten seconds mark. Time fire some fancy spell caster and some black sphere toast. Harry located the black sphere and shot a simple Stupefy out. Then with a quick circle of the wand and a sharp center Harry was able to fire stupefy just by snapping his wrist. Four quick snaps and four beams of light were rocketing towards the sphere which suddenly took a extremely fast nose drive. Four more snaps of the wand and once again the sphere took a odd angle at tops speeds. Harry then snapped his wand at a furious pace he knew he only had a few seconds left. The bloody sphere dodged them all.

_Time to switch tactics. _

Harry quickly slashed up with his wand then quickly slashed well saying Onta Stupefy. I giant ball of red came out of his wand and expanded too about a six foot circle of red. The sphere didn't stand a chance. Right before the wave of red could hit the sphere it suddenly stopped. Harry pulled a Ron swore. Rather loudly.

"A tremendous display Mr. Potter. I do have one question. What was that last spell I never seen anything like it."

"Sorry Professor family secret."

The professor nodded and looked very put out so did have the class. The three of you did a wonderful job. Miss Granger did you even miss a single shot?"

Harry's head snapped to Hermione and saw her go a little pink. "Yes sir, towards the end I did."

"Well, let's check you scores. Mr. Finchley you had a accuracy score of 64 and a point total of 149. Very good. Miss Granger you set the new mark in accuracy with a 93. Very amazing, it might be the highest ever for a first try. Since you focused on accuracy not points you received a 110. Now Mr. Potter you have the second highest accuracy had 71 but you had the highest total of points with 220. Congratulations to Miss Granger and Mr. Potter. The two of see me after class."

"Now, for next class I would like a brief write up the your experience and also what you feel would be the better move in a real battle. Rapid firing and going for as many points or taking aim and going for accuracy. I hope you all a good day."

The students started shuffling and Harry could hear them discussing the class and his "weird spell" already. Harry got his things ready then waited for Hermione to approach the teacher. She soon got herself then they both made their way to the professor.

"Very excellent the both of you. Miss Granger taking your time and firing only at the first two rows was a great way to ensure accuracy. Mr. Potter you going after the last two was a awesome way to get points. I also like how to took a few shots at the sphere throughout the exercise instead of just waiting till the last seconds."

"You each will receive a gift certificate to The three broomsticks. Since a Hogsmaede weekend is approaching I am sure its coming at a good time. So here you both go."

They took the certificate and said they thanks they left the classroom.

"Great job in there Hermione." Harry praised her.

"Oh please Harry he fired probably about twice as many spells as me and still got a seventy percent. You deserve both certificates." She said looking at him.

"No I don't you did a brilliant job. Too show you how much of a brilliant job you did allow me to take you out to lunch to the three broomsticks this Hogmeade trip. My treat he said waving the gift certificate."

Hermione smiled big time then said. "Ok but I get the drinks."

"It's a date."

Her smile somehow got even bigger.

Harry was look forward to it. He decided he needed to hang out with the girl one on one. The opportunity was to perfect to pass up. After a quick stop to the common room both made their way to the great hall for lunch. They saw some spots by a nervous Neville who was staring at Luna like she was going to kill me or something.

"Hey Nev, you did a great job today." Harry said after he sat down.

"Yeah but not as good as you two. Great job Hermione on just focusing on accuracy. I couldn't believe your scare it was amazing."

"It was pathetic just like you Longbottom." Came a whiney arrogant voice from behind them.

Harry glanced up and saw the pale, pointed face wonder himself.

"Granger I heard you only took a shot at the easy ones. I guess the harder targets just were too hard for someone like you. Just proves you are inferior."

"Malfoy if she is inferior then why does she keep mastering spells faster then you, gets higher grades then you, and is also more powerful then you?" Harry asked.

"Oh Saint Potter couldn't help but rescue the damsel in distress. Your not one to talk about talents you arrogant show off. First you use your frame to get in the tournament then use tricks to act like your powerful in Defence class. You're a pathetic glory seeker."

"You a very mistaken person Malfoy. I was chosen as a champion. I do try and show off my abilities. They are very real and I am very proud of them. I have been giving a gift with magic and I indeed to explore it to its fullest and accomplish great things. What do you expect to act like I don't have a natural talent in magic? That I should pretend to be average at because people like you are jealous of me? No, I am like any person with a gift; I use it to the best of my abilities and always try to improve upon it. oh yeah Malfoy if you really think I am all tricks then please by my guest and name the time and place because frankly you are getting on my last nerves."

Now Malfoy might have been a jealous and entirely to arrogant but he wasn't stupid he knew Potter was the real deal and that in reality he didn't stand a chance. So he didn't the only thing his mind could come up with. He acted like he was better the Harry.

"I wouldn't want to injury you before you can meet your end in this tournament. After all my father and I have bet how long you will survive. He says ten minutes and I say five. See you later Potter." With one last sneer Malfoy quickly walked away before anyone could say anything.

"You know." Ron said after a few seconds of silence, "If I didn't know any better I would say he was scared when you challenged him. It's a good thing I don't know any better."

Harry just laughed along with most people at the table.

"Harry, you really shouldn't go looking for a fight. I know sometimes he deserves it but honestly you could in trouble for things like that."

"I know Hermione but I just didn't like what he was talking to you. Your ten times better then him. One day his huge mouth is going to get him in a situation his body can't handle. I honestly hope it's with me."

"Right there with you mate." Piped in Ron as Neville nodded his head. Hermione just huffed.

"I like how you put him in his place about your showing off too. He is always going on and on about that. If he had your abilities Harry he would really be a show. Thank god he is just pathetic I don't think the world would survive if Draco Malfoy was the next great wizard." Neville said.

"Neville if Draco Malfoy was the worlds next great wizard I would become a full fledged Muggle. " Harry replied.

"I would transfigure myself into a flobberworm." Ron said. Then the three boys were off on you would become the worst thing if Malfoy was the next great wizard. Hermione just ignored them as usual. Neville won the contest when he said he would become the toilet bowl of Millicent Bulstrode. Even the ever collected Harry was disgusted as the one.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later on in the common room Harry just finished some homework and was just relaxing when Ginny sat down next to him.

"Hey Harry, how are you?"

"Pretty good actually I just finished all my homework so now I can just relax."

"Lucky, I still have to assignments left. I just taking a little break right now. So any plans for Hogsmaede weekend? She asked innocently. Way too innocently.

"Actually Hermione and I won those gift certificates so we are going to use them together at the three broomsticks. Then after that just walk around check out a few things. Nothing major. How about yourself."

She almost did a job at hiding her disappointment but putting on a huge fake smile. "I guess I am just going to go with some friends same old, same old. Most likely meet my brother for a butter beer."

"That sounds fun. I will just be glad to stretch my legs outside the castle."

"I know what you mean. Only thing I won't like is all those Dementors."

Harry's eyes opened a little bit on that one. "Wow, I completely forgot all about those. I learned about them and all but I never been in the presence of one. I heard it's impossible to describe the affect they have one people. So far the ones I talked all said the same thing. They felt like they would never be happy again."

"Yeah that's what my dad told me. He had to go to Azkaban once. I never seen him so pale, and terrified when he came home that not. He had these far away lost look the entire night and didn't speak to anyone till the next day. That really scared him. To be honest I am actually a little sacred to walk past them. I considered not going."

"Hey, you would feel better if I went with you. Along few other people you know strength in numbers."

"Harry I would love if you walked me down." It seemed Ginny missed the whole strength in numbers thing and only heard he was going. She then proceeded to give him a very unnecessary hug and darted off to tell her friends.

Harry still had a bewildered look when Hermione and Neville sat down next to him. Hermione still glaring at Ginny back so Neville asked the question.

"What was that about?"

Harry turned to look at his friend and he noticed Hermione now focused on him. Her glare only lessened a little.

"Nothing much. We were talking about Hogmeade when she mentioned we would have to walk past the Dementors. I totally forgot about them."

Judging by his two friends face they did too.

"She told me she was a little scared to talk past them so I told her that her and her friend could join us on the walk down. Strength in numbers."

Hermione's face softened a little bit but she still didn't look completely thrilled about it. "That was nice of you Harry."

"I can't believe I forgot all about those horrid demons." Neville squeaked.

"Yeah same here. I still can't believe they are. I mean they failed to stop Pettigrew when he broke in the castle. They should have chucked them out when they failed to do their jobs."

"I agree with you Harry. I also am not looking forward to passing them. the things I read about them. just reading gave me the willies."

"Well, don't worry we will walk very fast and I will protect." Harry said while puffing out his chest.

Hermione giggled then said. "I bet by the end of the day everyone will hear that you told Ginny Weasley you would protect her from the Dementors and every girl and the school will be asking to walk with you."

"Damn, I didn't think of that."

Neville and Hermione just laughed at him.

"So Neville we been working out for little over a month now. How do you like it?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"I like it a lot and I can see how it can be addicting. I will admit a lot of days I don't feel like going but once I get finished with the workout feel like a million bucks." He said with the ghost of a grin.

"You lost what ten pounds so far?" Harry asked.

Neville got a little bashful. "Yeah something like that."

"You also have finally mastered all the exercises. Your almost finished with the first sec week program then I can start you on something a little more demanding. At this rate if you keep up with it I would say we will see a whole new Neville Longbottom by next term."

Neville got a shy smile and had an almost wistful look. Harry had starting to notice some small improvement with Neville. At first he got discouraged when they started working out. Like everyone else he wanted to see results fast. Harry finally convinced him to stay with. he finally become proficient at exercises and started to really go all out. When Neville told Harry he dropped a belt whole a hint of the man he could become came out. All he needs is too improve his self confidence and self image. Once that happened everyone will see the real Neville Longbottom the one hidden by doubt.

"Yeah, Actually Neville I heard a few girls comment that you lost a few. They said you were looking good these days." Hermione said and Neville sat up a little straighter. Harry looked at her and saw her very quickly glance at him. He knew she was lying to make Neville get some more confidence in himself. Harry have her a quick smile of thank you.

Hermione then turned her full attention to Harry. "Speaking of you helping Neville I just remembered a certain somebody with a certain scar promised to teach me some advanced magic. I know you can't teach me transfiguration but you have many other things you can teach that they can't teach in this school."

Harry looked at her with a huge smile.

_I can't pass this one up. Its way too easy. _

"You're very right Hermione I can teach you many thing. How about we make some alone time after Hogmeade." He said in his seductive voice he could while reaching and running his fingers down her arms. Hermione turned very red and Harry had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't all from embarrassment. He had to give her credit she did quickly compromise herself.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Prat. However, lessons after Hogsmaede sound good." She said with a smile daring him to say no.

He knew that wasn't an option. "It's another date."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione was correct in her assumption. It seemed as if every girl in the entire school came up to Harry and tired to him to be their body guard. A few girls even trying themselves into him and started wailing about have terrified they were of going by the Dementors. By Friday it seemed as if the entire school was going to walk down with him.

Nothing else exciting happened. Classes were a breeze except for charms where it took him a whole class period to learn the dish wash charm. He didn't even want to try the dish dry charm. Sadly the entire class got both in about five minutes. His ego took a big blow. He would make up for it next time in Defence.

Malfoy seemed to be unusually absent which Harry was eternally grateful for. Maybe the kid got a clue. However, Harry knew better. He was most likely plotting something. Little rat bastard.

Blaise and Katie, not to mention a score of other girls, asked him about his Hogwarts plan. Both girls were very put out. Katie told Harry she was disappointed in him. Which left him slightly confused. Even more confused when later that night she showed him how disappointed. If that was disappointed he had to make that more often. He was once again said he would stop leading her on but he never was a strong willed man when it came to the opposite sex.

Probably the highlight of his weekend. Was the wacky night when he, Seamus, and Ron sneaked out to crash the Hufflepuff party and somehow they woke up in the middle of a deserted hallway and Ron was in the compromising position with a suit of armour and was very naked. But that's a story for another time.

It was finally the morning of Hogsmaede weekend and everyone seemed to be excited to get out of the school for a little and have some freedom.

Harry made it down to the great hall where he was going to meet Hermione for a light breakfast then make their way to the Wizarding village. Of course Harry also had to meet what seemed like all of Hogwarts too.

I guess every brought in the whole strength in numbers.

Harry just grabbed a few pieces of toast when Neville made his way down. Neville was going down to the village with Ron and the boys. Harry was glad they finally included Neville. He knew it was still mostly because of him but he also knew they realized Neville wasn't as huge nerd like they made him out to be.

"Hey mate, how you doing?" Harry asked once Neville sat down.

"Not much to complain about here. Very glad to get some fresh air maybe but something. I am also dieing to go to the Three Broomsticks It's just not a Hogsmeade trip unless I fantasize about Rosemerta. I don't care if she is old enough to by mom she is something special."

Harry just laughed he heard many tales about the famous bar keep at the three broomsticks from Sirius and Remus. Harry had to admit she was a looker and his mind did tend to drift about her once or twice. Or maybe a few hundred.

"Yeah she is Neville. I still can't believe the whole school wants to walk down with me."

Neville chuckled. "We told you mate. I thought you just accepted that pretty much everything you do is a big deal and people also think you're the second coming of Merlin."

"I did accept it just doesn't mean I have like it. Well, all the time that is. Sometimes it has it perks."

As if to prove a point a couple of seventh years Ravenclaw girls went out of their to walk past Harry before going to their own table. All of them gave Harry very welcoming grins then giggled to their friends.

"Oh yeah, being rich, famous, powerful, and a bloody hero really must be a burden. My heart is bleeding for you mate." Neville said sarcastically.

Harry looked over at Neville very seriously. "Thanks mate I always knew I can count you to have my back. You can have my left overs for your devotion."

Neville just muttered "wanker".

Before either boy could say another thing Hermione sat down next to Harry. Which caused him to glance at her then really glance at her. She obviously took 'date" very seriously. She was in a light blue sweater that fit a lot better then robes and a pair of washed out blue jeans that also fit a lot better then robes. She made one hell of an attempt at her hair but seemed she got to frustrated and just pulled it back in a bun with a few loose hairs coming out. A little make up on with a hint of lip stick.

Very nice.

"Good morning beautiful." Harry greeted.

A hint of pink that wasn't from make up.

"Morning Harry, Neville."

Neville responded sometime of greeting but was too consumed in his cereal for it to be totally understandable.

"I see you also ditched Wizarding clothing." Harry said to her.

"Oh yes. I will take sweat pants and a tee shirt any day of the week. Wish I could have worn that today but I figured since were going out in public I should attempt to look presentable." She said very professionally as he should have known.

"Oh damn and here I thought you wanted to look your best for me."

Once again a small hint of pink.

"Well, yes that too." Then she quickly changed the subject. "Where do you want to go first?"

Harry just grinned at her and allowed the change. "I don't really care honestly. I don't need to get anything. I wouldn't mind some candy. Shame a Muggle book store isn't around here. I need a new novel."

Hermione gave a small sigh. "I know what you mean. Muggle fiction is far better then wizard fiction."

Harry just nodded. "Any place you really want to go?"

Hermione shook her the head the negative before saying. "No, not really. Like you I wouldn't mind some chocolate. Maybe a quick stop in the book store wouldn't hurt. Other then the Three Broomsticks I would be very content with just walking around."

"Sounds like a plan to me. When would you like to head out."

"Right now would work. Neville you walking down with us or with Ron and them?" Hermione asked.

"I will go with them I don't want to add on to the Harry train." He said with a smile. Harry just gave him the finger.

"I am surprised no one said anything to me." Harry said.

"I didn't think they would. If you had been paying attention everyone keeps looking over here every three seconds. They are waiting for you to make a move."

Harry finally did glance around and saw that she was correct. Everyone was staring at him. Something that did happen a lot but this time it was a lot more then usual.

"Well, no more sense in delaying. We will probably meet up with you at some point Neville. Enjoy your day buddy."

"Yeah I will see you there. Have fun you two." Neville said as he got up and made his way over by Ron.

Harry looked at Hermione then took a deep breath and stood up. He almost groaned when a very good amount of students stood up. He heard Neville and the boys chuckling and he gave them a quick glare. He turned and saw Hermione had a very amused grin. Before he took take a step. Ginny Weasley was standing very close to him.

_Where the hell she come from?_

"Ready to go Harry?" She asked while Hermione's grin was erased from her face.

"Yeah let's go. "

Harry soon found himself sandwiched between two witches who kept 'accidentally" knocking into him. He briefly turned his head and saw about fifty kids following behind him.

_Sheep_.

They were approaching the gateway into Hogsmaede and so far no creepy Dementors. Harry had a suspicion Dumbledore made sure the things wouldn't be near the kids like this. Harry got a brief sense they were very close by and keeping a very close eye (or what ever the hell they had) on the group.

Soon Harry and his herd found themselves in the beginning of Hogsmaede. He stopped and noticed Hermione looking very intently at Ginny, who for her part was trying her hardest to stay next to him.

"Well, Harry where should _me _and _you_ go first?" Hermione asked and Harry tried to not laugh at how she emphasized certain words.

"Let's, just walk around and see where our feet take us." Harry replied.

By now most of the kids who followed him were passing by and thanking Harry for scaring the Dementors away and among other things. He just gave a small smile in return. He was suddenly startled when he felt someone pinch his bum. He looked quickly and saw a grinning Blaise, who gave him a wink. Ginny and Hermione forgot to glare at each other and focused on her. At least the two girls kept their house unity.

Harry felt himself being pulled by Hermione. Ginny must have noticed this because she spoke very quickly.

"Thank you so much Harry for walking me down. I really hope to see you soon."

Harry didn't get a chance to respond because Hermione gave him a fairly hard tug and he had to almost jog to keep up with her brisk pace.

"I am surprised she isn't going to follow you around all day." Hermione after she finally slowed down.

"I think you scared her away." Harry responded and only received a small noise back that he couldn't decipher.

"Where to now?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know I was following you." Harry looked at the current place they were standing in front of. It was a little place called. Little bit of this, Little bit of that.

"What is this place like a wizard junk store?" Harry asked Hermione indicating to the place.

"Yeah actually, every now and then you might find a little gem in there. Most students stop and browse around to kill time of something. I actually brought a thing or two from there. Would you like to go in?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Might as well not like we have anything better to do at the time."

They soon walked in and Hermione muttered something about used books and took off. Harry took a quick look around and saw basically a store filled with more crap then it should hold. Some of the overstuffed shelves did not look safe.

Harry just walked up in down briefly glancing at random objects nothing really caught his eye. He was very surprised to see a lot of Muggle things in here. Something were useful like a Muggle fan and something's were just plain useless. They had a jar of snapped rubber bands. Harry could imagine Bill's dad seeing this and thinking he stuck gold.

Harry was walking down a isle when he did a double take. He saw china set with the Black family chest on it.

_How in the hell did that get here. Wonder if Sirius sold them._

He had to remember to ask Sirius. He glanced over to the used book shelves and saw Hermione rapidly scanning the titles. She would pick a book every now and then flip through the first few pages very fast then put in back. Odd girl sometimes.

He was nearing the back when he found something that brought a little smile to his face.

_Marcus would love this._

It was a horrible fake of an extremely powerful artefact. Harry tossed in his hands for a few moments. If it was the real deal then the power from it would literally destroy this whole town. Thank god this was a fake Apollo's sun.

Apollo's sun was something Juptius created before his death. Marcus said that a few of the family members believed it was the cause of his death. Juptius was always fascinated about the sun and its power. One day he got the great idea to try and create a miniature one. Man was a genius but this definitely wasn't his smartest idea. There are a lot of mixed opinions on whether or not he succeeded. Harry, along with Marcus, believed he did. The man did create his own brand of magic.

As the legend goes he created a miniature sun that fit it the palm of his hand. It was said to burn anything within a ten mile radius and illuminate all around. Anyone who was closer then one hundred yards and looked directly where the mini sun would go instantly blind. He named it Apollo's sun after his newest born family member.

The legend of Apollo raising the sun comes from Jupitus transporting it to the mini sun to its finally resting place. Which is still unknown to this day. Harry knew many wizards have looked for it but have never even come close. There are so many rumors about what the suns purpose was for. The one theory that Harry grew up on made the most since. It was used as a unlimited magical power source. The wards and enchantments and whatever else was tied to the sun would be unbreakable and unstoppable.

It was the things dreams were made of. Harry, like everyone else in the world, would love to have that artifact. One day he too was going to go in search of it. Unlike his predecessors he planned on being successful.

He threw the ball back into the rack from which it came and went in search of Hermione. He had enough of the store.

He gave the store quick store and spotted Hermione very easily. She was nearing the end of the book section. Harry was amazed that she had already went through the entire section. Girl really did love reading.

"Find anything?"

Harry asked when he reached her. She glanced up and gave him a smile. "No, not really. Just some very cheesy Magical fiction. Muggle fiction is still by far the best. Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yup, just waiting on you." Harry replied.

"Well, I am all finished. Shall we?"

"Yes we shall."

They quickly made their way out of the store and tried to figure out where to next. Hermione said that since she already had books on her mind she wanted to go to the proper bookstore. He had no problems with that. On their way over Harry saw something that made him stop in disbelief. He just wasn't prepared for it.

"Is that Luna with Seamus?" He blurted out to Hermione.

Hermione looked over and caught the couple. She too could do nothing but stare in disbelief. It was just not something she would have expected.

"I really did not see that one coming. Seamus isn't that bad of a guy but he must have the patience of a sphinx to deal with her."

Harry gave her a quick glance. He still didn't like when people made fun of Luna. He almost made a comment to Hermione to remind her that not everyone in the school thought that much of her but he wasn't that mean. Harry did have to admit Luna had her moments but she was just a care free and fun person.

She also changed slightly since her near death experience with the troll. Wasn't unexpected. She wasn't what people consider normal but she seemed a tad bit more with the program. Harry just hoped that Seamus wasn't with her as a joke or a dare. He doubted the kid was that dumb. Seamus was very aware of what Harry would to do him if that was the case.

Harry quickly grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her over to them. As the were walking Harry said "I got to find out how this happened."

"Hey Luna, Seamus. How's it going?" Harry asked.

Both smiled at them and Seamus spoke up. "Hey, Harry and Hermione. Everything is pretty good and the weather is very nice. Where are you two heading?"

"Hermione wants to check out some books, we were on the way over but spotted you two figured we say hi."

"That was nice of you Harry. I was just telling Seamus about the Tragel. The offspring of a Dementor and a Banshee. "

Harry glanced at Seamus to see his reaction. The kid just smiled in amusement before speaking. "Sounds bloody scary to me mate. Those banshees already give me the creeps and the dementors come in a close second. I think I have a new favourite fear."

Harry tried to think of something to say when Luna saved him. "Hermione I am actually glad I ran into you. I have been meaning to ask you about a rune from class. It has me stomped and I don't think anyone in my house would give my the correct answer." She said matter-of-factly.

Harry scowled quickly and decided he needed to hurt a few people. He was somewhat happy to see Seamus scowl himself. Harry looked on as the girls quickly went into discussion and decided he had some big brother duties to take care of.

Harry was about to question Seamus when the sandy haired kid spoke. "I am assuming you want to know why I am here with Luna."

Harry was actually surprised and just nodded.

"I figured that much. Actually mate I helped her out the other day because someone knocked her things down. I was right pissed about it and tried to get her to tell me. She said it wasn't a big deal made me madder. So walked with her make sure it didn't happen again and we got to talking. I won't lie and say I never made fun of her but she isn't crazy. We meet a few times in the library and she has grown on me. Too be honest I think when she goes off about those off the wall things it's hot. "

Harry just stared at him and couldn't believe what he heard. Seamus found Luna's particular behavior hot. That settled it they were great for each other.

"Alright I am glad to hear that mate. I thought you were here on a bet or something. Well, I am happy. Are the two of you?"

"No mate. Not yet at least but it looks like it might be heading there. I know I am a hypocrite for getting a girlfriend but hey what other girl will tell me about a Dragel. Even if it gives me bloody nightmares."

Harry laughed and the two switched topics and continued idle chit chat for a few minutes. Hermione and Luna finished their discussion and both parted ways. Harry was dragged into a bookstore and then into every store imaginable after that. It seemed Hermione lied a little when she said she had no idea where she wanted to go. The girl had every idea. Harry was happy with honey dukes. He had a bit of a sweet tooth. He got his revenge though and made Hermione go into Zonko's and the Quidditch store. He made sure to take his time.

After leaving the Quidditch store Hermione declared they were hunger. It was time for some free lunch and butterbeer. The three broomsticks was packed when they got in there. Harry saw a table in the back corner was unoccupied and quickly made his way over with Hermione in tow.

"Ah it feels good to sit down." Hermione said after they were seated.

"I hear that. I have no clue what I want." Harry said as he grabbed a menu from the center of the table.

"Me either but I am in the mood for some type of chicken. "

"Chicken does sound mighty tasty right now. Maybe just a simple sandwich and a few chips would be nice"

Shortly after that their order was quickly taken and they sat back and enjoyed theirs Butterbeers.

"I have been meaning to ask all day. What have you planned for me after?" Hermione asked.

Harry wanted to let him dirty mind field that question but he didn't think she would like that. "Well, nothing major. Why don't you tell exactly what you want to accomplish that might help me a little?

"Well, transfiguration and charms are out of the question. "

Wait, why is charms out of the question?" Harry quickly asked.

"Harry, your might be a super powerful wizard but you are rubbish at charms. I heard Flitwick talking before. He said you on the third year level. It baffles him that you can cast the most powerful charms with no problem but the simple ones are just difficult for you."

She found the only way to embarrass him.

"Gee I can cast a Patronus and Fidelius but can't cast a simple cheering. It's so humiliating."

Hermione giggled at him and that really wasn't happening. "So what Harry. You can't cast charms that are warm ups basically. Most of them will never be used in daily life anyway. You can cast the most powerful ones you should be proud of that. By the way do you have any reason way you struggle in that class?"

"No, I really don't understand it. I think because I learned the more powerful stuff and too cast them is totally different then to cast the other stuff. Low level charms are the easiest spells to cast. They evolve almost not effort or power. The big guns rely on power and concentration. I over think myself."

"Yeah I guess that makes since. Maybe you can try and teach me some of those big guns as you call them. However, I can learn them myself. I want to learn some obscure stuff. Things I can't learn at Hogwarts. Don't lie to me either i am very aware you know some hidden and forgotten branch's of magic."

Harry thought of the two hidden branches he master. Parsel and Zeus's storm magic. Forms Hermione could only dream of knowing. He did know a few ancient branches. They weren't hidden just forgotten. He didn't see them harm in teaching her a few spells.

"I think I can teach of some things. Like Sumerian, Celtic, maybe some stuff from the Ming Dynasty. I even have some Ancient geek spells up my sleeve." Harry said. He saw Hermione's eyes light up.

_She is worse then Remus and Marcus._

"Oh Harry, thank you so much. I really can't wait. I so tempted to skip dinner and drag you to tht castle now. She said as she literally bounced in her seat.

"You can go up to the castle I need to eat." And right on cue their food came.

Harry taking a few bites Harry was going to ask Hermione if her food was good but when he opened his face to speak she cut him off.

"No talking only eating. The sooner we eat the sooner we can get to the castle the sooner you teach me."

Harry had no response to did and if he did hr most likely would have been told to shut up. So he just went back to eating and silently cursed himself and big mouth.

After finished the meal and taking care of the bell Harry was literally dragged out of the place and out of Hogsmaede. On the way back to the castle Harry suddenly felt a chill. The weather was surprisingly warm for the time of year. So he had no clue why he felt cold. His mind started to feel a bit hazy and a faint echo of a voice could be heard. He quickly focused all his mental power to reinforce his shields. However, the voice started getting stronger and he was getting colder and felt weaker.

"H-h Harry whats going on?" he heard Hermione whimper.

He was about to answer when he saw the problem floating down towards them Three dementors were coming right at them and all three seemed focused on Harry. Hermione gave a small shriek of alarm and tightened her hold on Harry.

The faint voice was no longer faint it was screaming and it was familiar. He dreamed of that voice screaming so many time.

"NOT HARRY, PLEASE NOT HARRY."

Harry suddenly felt weak and faint. His vision started going black and he dropped to one knee. He was consumed by the cries of his mom's final last words. A sudden, strong squeezing of his hand made him realize he needed to act fast. Half passed out and weaker then he ever felt. He shakily extended his arms and tried to concentrate on a happy memory. Only his mom screaming voice filled his head. He did the only thing he could think of he concentrated on his mothers voice and pictured her then whispered.

"Expecto Patronum."

Harry had always been very proud at his beautiful and strong patronus. He would not have been proud of what came out. A very smoky and small vision of prongs shot out and charged the dementors. Luckily for Harry there were only three this time and it was enough. As quickly as the voice and the cold came it went away. Harry quickly focused all his mental power and snap himself out of it. When he finally got his senses back he was sitting on the grass huffing and puffing with a very pale Hermione kneeling next to him terrified.

"Harry what happened?" She asked.

Her look at for a few seconds while he tried to compose himself. "I honestly don't know Hermione. Those things did something to me. Luckily I was able to gain my wits and cast a patronus. Wasn't my best work but it got the job done."

"That was the scariest thing of my life. I felt like I would never be happy again. I read all about the affects those things have on people but words just can't describe it. Are you alright?" She asked with her voice full of concern.

Harry nodded then rummaged around to he found some chocolate they just brought. He snapped the bar and half and gave it to Hermione. He quickly ate it then started to feel like himself again. He watched Hermione munch on hers and saw the colour come back to her.

Harry didn't want to admit it to her or himself but he had never felt that helpless in his life and it scared the hell out of him.

Harry took a deep calming breath and reinforced the mental control. He felt instantly calm but still was shaken. Outwardly he looked normally. He looked at Hermione who still look terrified and he gave her his best reassuring smile.

"Hey, I still don't know what happened but we both it wasn't normal but its over now. lets get back to the castle and we can start you off on a few things." Harry told her.

"No, Harry its fine we can do it another day. You should see Madam Pomphrey that's was not normal at all."

"Hermione its fine really. I have a theory on what happened but I need to speak to the headmaster. I am perfectly fine and I want to teach you. End of discussion no I am going to the room of need are you coming?"

Hermione bit her lip for a quick second. A thing Harry also find dead sexy. She seemed to struggle with indecision for a quick second then spoke. "Fine but if you seem off I am personally bringing you to the hospital wing. Deal?"

"Deal."

With that the two made their up to the room of need. Harry was glad she didn't put up a fight cause right now he needed the distraction.

After the required three walks past the door Harry opened it up to find a large area with bare stone walls and a nice red cushioned floor. Perfect for throwing around some magic. No need to dress the place up when it would just be destroyed.

"Alright Hermione, I have been trying to think of what to teach you. I know you just want to learn but a lot of things I know I cant teach. Mainly because its either too dangerous, too dark, or just forbidden knowledge. Since I am a marked person I concentrate o offensive and defensive magic. Mainly anything that would keep me alive. However, my natural drive to learn all magic forced me to study everything."

"I am going to start you on the small stuff first see if you can handle these types of magic. Anienct and hidden magic is different from magic of that. It has different sets of rules. I won't go into right now but not everyone is cut out for it. some just don't have the power of certain spells and the focus. Some don't have the want or need to use these spells. Some just can't for many reasons or no reason at all."

"Now I think you would do well with ancient Samarian and Celtic magic. Most of the Samarian things I can teach is wards. They had some of the most powerful and advanced wards. Wards require power and a strong mind. I know you have a strong mind so lets see if you have the power. Are you ready?"

Hermione you had been paying rapt attention to Harry with a extremely eager look on his face just nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright I am going to teach you the very first ward I ever learnt. There of course is a newer version of this ward. Well, I guess newer version would be the key. It is weaker and has more flaws but it can be cast by any wizard with a wand. It's a simple perimeter ward. There are two types or perimeter wars. Moving and stationary."

"Now of the two you can vary the ward to put up but all either move with the thing you are protecting or stay where you place them. Now stationary depending on a couple of things might require ruins with the ward however, moving mainly require a incantation. I am going to teach to a ten foot personally perimeter ward. It will alert you if any one comes within a ten foot radius of you. Each warning is different to the caster. Only the caster will know when the ward is tripped. Ok lets give it a try. Watch as I cast it then you try."

Harry stepped out a few feet he pointed his wand at the middle of his chest. Then spoke the incantation (I don't know ancient Sumerian, nor am I going to try and look it up. I am just making this up)

"Akuntsanto" A small flash of pale blue light and that was it. Harry who was about twelve feet from Harry just looked on. She seemed to expect something a bit more.

"Ok to prove this worked and isn't some light show we are going to do a little experiment."

With a quick wave of is wand a glowing red circle was drawn around him.

"This represents the ten foot radius I am going to blindfold myself. Whenever you want walk over the line I will tell you when you do ok?"

Hermione nodded. With another wave of his wand Harry quickly blindfolded himself and waited. Harry could have opened his mind slightly and would have been able to tell where she was but Hermione didn't need to know that and he was going to cheat.

After a minute Harry felt his trigger. It was a slight burning sensation on the tip of his finger. "You crossed" Harry shouted out.

"Yes I knew it would work I cant wait to try." Hermione he voice full of excitement.

Harry vanished the line and blindfold then motioned her to go.

Hermione mimicked Harry movements and failed her first try. She then got a look a pure concentration and on her third try was rewarded with a pale blue light.

"Ok close your eyes I am going to breach your area. Do not open until I say so because I might not try and breach of five minutes maybe longer. Just relax and look for your trigger."

Hermione quickly obeyed and Harry counted to fifteen. He wasn't about to wait five minutes he just wanted to get her to think he would. At fifteen he tried to cross the line. Soon as he crossed over Hermione eyes snapped open and stared at him. "It worked. I cant believe it did. My left hand got the pins and needle feeling real quickly then went away I knew that was my trigger."

"Excellent Hermione I knew you would do it. Now lets work on a few variations. Maybe by the end of the lesson you can ward your bed with some simple stuff. "

Hermione just smiled and awaited instruction.

After about a hour Hermione made some pretty good progress. She could now set a ward as big as twenty feet and could give it specific properties. Like only girls could come in and even managed a minor confundus to tie into the ward. Harry was pleased with her progress and had to be careful about what he taught her. He wasn't kidding about the spells being dangerous and most are considered dark. She would teach her just some light simple stuff maybe defensive spells. Can never have enough defensive spells.

They parted ways in the common room Harry said he needed to take care of a s few assignments while Hermione wanted to try a few new wards on her bed while her roommates where out. Of course Harry's real reason was to talk to Sirius and Remus about happened with the dementors. He needed answers and needed them fast.

"Sirius! Remus! where the hell are you?" Harry screamed into the mirror neither one was answering his calls and Harry was getting pissed. He would definitely give them a peace of his wind. He angrily threw the mirror on his bed then snatched a piece of parchment up. He explained in detail what happened the mentally called Snowball. He didn't want to waste time calling Mercury to deliver the letter.

"Hey boy, listen I know Marcus said he would contact us but I really need to know what the hell is going on. If for some reason he blocked you from finding him find Sirius give him hell then give him the note." Harry said while petting his beloved pet. Snowball gave a purr of affection then rammed his head into Harry's hand. After getting underneath his chin scratched Snowball grabbed the parchment in his teeth and walked a few paces Harry from Harry. In a flash of white flames he disappeared.

Harry still was working on the method of travel in his animagus form. However, since coming to school he hasn't had a chance to practice. He told himself he would make time but he knew it was just a dream. He wouldn't be able to transform most likely until Christmas. Sometimes it really sucked being s student.

Harry quickly crashed on his bed and let his mind wonder what had happened out there. He decided that if his letter wasn't answered by tonight he would go see the headmaster.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry had finally heard back from Remus and Sirius. Snowball appeared to them and took what Harry said seriously. Both men had to use a few minor healing charms. Luckily from them all he did was scratch and bite them even luckier was he stayed in his kitten form.

Remus came up with the theory that since Harry had true horrors in his past that dementors would be able to affect him so much. When Harry argued that people have experienced for more horrible things Remus reminded him that none of them survived a killing curse. Harry shut up there for lack of come back.

He was now sitting in history and surprisingly was somewhat awake. Today they were covering the battle of Gullway. The pivotal battle in the hunt for Salazar after he fled from Hogwarts and tried to create an army. In this particular battle Gryffindor defeated Slytherin three personal body guards and his most powerful allies. With them out of the picture Slytherin would be forced into confrontation because he could hide behind no one.

Just as the Professor was getting to the good parts Dennis Creevy interrupted. "Excuse Mr. Lafame. Harry Potter is needed for the weighing of the wands."

The Professor and the class looked at Harry while he stared at Professor Laflame, The professor gave a slight shrug and spoke. "Go ahead Mr. Potter this is a Tri-wizard tradition I am sure one of your classmates will take notes for you. Have a good day."

Harry nodded then told Hermione to take notes which was like telling her to breath. He then followed an extremely happy Dennis Creevy. Harry couldn't win. First he got dragged up from something he actually wanted to learn now he was being escorted by one of the founders of the Harry Potter club.

Harry did his best to answer the million questions the kid was asking him. However, he kept getting cut off when the kid asked another question. They seemed to get more and more personal too. Harry was saved from hell when they arrived to their destination.

He walked into the room and discovered his was the last champion. He found the other sitting down both looking bored and like they rather not be there. Harry had to agree with them.

He looked around and saw a blond haired women who appeared to be about 35 but tried and look as if she was in her mid twenties. Disgusting really. She had a note pad and Quick-quote-quill with her. Harry knew of only one tacky blond reporter. Rita Skeeter.

She was staring at him like a piece of meat. She was known to be ruthless but Harry wasn't worried one bit. She could interview the other two champions as much as she wanted but couldn't interview Harry because he wasn't of age. Ironic how he could enter this tournament of age but couldn't be interviewed without the approval of his guardian. Have to love the laws of time travel.

Harry also knew that Rita couldn't do her usual style of writing. If she did not only would she have been fired but she wouldn't ever be published again. Sometimes it pays to Marcus in your corner. Coming from a once powerful family means you have powerful connections. It also means you know magical law inside and out. Which means if Rita every tried and slander Harry. She would be fucked. She also knew when she tried it years ago and Marcus had to pay her a visit. She shut up quick.

"Mr. Potter so glad you could make it I have been dieing to interview you for weeks now. With the re-emergence in the Wizarding world and your entering this deadly tournament. Tell me is it for the attention?" Rita spoke in a false sweet voice as she tried to grab him to interview him alone.

Harry shrug very quickly out of her grasp. "Sorry Ms. Skeeter but I cant be interviewed by the press because I am a minor. I need permission from my guardians."

She gave him a patient smile as if she was talking to the dumbest person ever. "You are no minor Harry you entered the tournament and you must be 17."

"Oh I can assure you I am sixteen. Officially 17 but legally 16. Sorry to rain on your parade."

Harry then took a step closer and whispered. "Write about me in your usual style and I think a certain someone will be upset. Nothing has changed these past sixteen years."

Harry could see the anger in her eyes as he pulled away. However, she gave him a hideous smile and said "I don't what you are talking about Harry"

Harry just sat down and watch in amusement as she tried to interview the other two. He almost snorted in laughter when she asked what it felt like to be in the tournament as the great Harry Potter. Harry never got their responses because a group of people walked in.

He looked up and saw Dumbledore leading with the other two Headmasters right behind. Mr. Couch and the weird wand maker Olivander took up the rear.

"Good afternoon children I hope all of you are well." Dumbledore said as he walked in the room. "I take it you all you to greet Miss Skeeter, who if memory serves me correct she was supposed to come with us not already be here." Dumbledore finished in a thoughtful tone.

Rita was currently writing something and just gave a dismissive wave of her hand. Dumbledore took another second to ponder the mystery then clapped his hands.

"We are gathered today for a very important wand weighing ceremony. This ensures us that you are using a registered wand and that there is nothing illegal about it. I would like to take a second to point out that It shall be impossible to fool Mr. Olivander since well, the man just seems to know a lot of a wizards wand."

Harry tried his hardest to fight down a smirk.

"Well, let's begin. Miss Phillpe if you will." Dumbledore finished as he suggested to the wand maker who at some point conjured himself a rather comfy looking chair.

Harry very directly switched wands and brought his old wand. Both wands were unregistered but at least Harry but this one from Olivander. Harry really didn't want to have to answer questions about where he got Basilisk oak and the feathers of two Scalfittura when they were supposed to be extent for hundreds of years.

The stuck up French girl walked and stared the loony old moon a few minutes. She seemed to be judging him worthy enough to hold her wand. Harry was hoping someone would take the wand to shove it up her…

"Let's see what we got here." Olivander voice quickly broke Harry's train of thought. It seemed he got impatient and snatched the wand from the girl who look highly affronted. She looked around the room real quick to see if anyone was going to say something in her honour. She was meet with faces of interest all zoned in on the wand maker.

He slowly started running his figures down the wood while turning at a different angle every now and then making odd sounds here and there. Finally he quickly snapped the wand and a bird flew out. He seemed satisfied and nodded.

"11 inches yew with the core of a Griffin feather. Excellent for transfiguration. Very good condition too I might. You take excellent care of it. keep up the good work." He said as he handed her back the wand.

She had a affronted expression again. She seemed insulted that he thought he would not take care good care of her wind. Her out saying a word she quickly turn heel and walked next to her giant of a head mistress.

"Mr. Dietrich your up." Dumbledore spoke.

The burly German marched up and presented his wand. Ollivander wasted no time and started the same ritual with the new wand. after a couple seconds of his examination he snapped the wand and a glass of milk appeared next to him. He took a quick slip then spoke.

"Ah interesting wand you have. I am not familiar with the maker but I have seen a few like this. 12 and ¾ inches made of a strong cider with the whisker of a Nundu. I would love the find out how he got the whisker from a live one but I am sure it's a trade secret. This wand is excellent for duelling. I see how also polished you wand regularly."

Harry bit the inside of his mouth so hard to keep from laughing. He was amazed no one found this funny but him. Sirius would see the humour.

The German was quickly giving back his wand and he quickly stepped back. Harry instantly went over the Ollivander to spare Dumbledore from pointlessly saying he was next.

Harry made eye contact with the wizard as he presented his wand.

"Ah Mr. Potter. I know you wand very well, some of my finest work. 11 inches Holy with the tail feather of a phoenix. Very powerful if I remember correctly. and good at pretty much everything." the older man spoke like he was remembering a very fond time in his life. He then stopped the thrilling and Harry saw a light twinkle is his eye before he snapped his wrist.

A huge bouquet of lavender roses come out and Ollivander handed them in the roses to Harry." You have taken excellent care of this wand Mr. Potter. "

Harry just smiled and shook his head while accepting the roses and wand all the while wandering if every old wizard was of his rocker. Then he remembered Sirius and Remus. Maybe just every wizard was crazy.

"All of your wands are in excellent shape and are perfectly ready to compete in the tournament." Ollivander announced.

Barty Couch took over. "Very good, ok Champions the first task is next weekend so please start to get in the right mental state of mind and remember you must use only your wands. Good day everyone see you at the first task." After giving a few nod of the head the ministry official took off.

Harry took that as his cue to left but was stopped by a voice. "Please Mr. Potter could you stay for a few minutes I always love some feedback on my creations."

Harry looked at Mr. Ollivander and nodded. He glanced at the other guests and saw them making their way over towards the door. Rite Skeeter looked like she wanted to stay and hear them talk but Dumbledore was ushering her out. She seemed pretty pissed then just suddenly smiled at Harry and was gone. Dumbledore closed the door then turned back to the duo. It appeared he was staying as well.

"So Mr. Potter how has my wand turned out so far?"

Harry was about to answer when he felt the slightest of pressure on his shoulder. He looked at saw a bettle. A very ugly one at that. With a quick flick of his wand the beetle was sent soaring out the window and another flick the window was shut tight. Harry looked at the two older men who had their eye brows raised,

Harry just shrugged and said. "I hurt bugs."

"Now on to your question. It has been great and really served my purposes."

"I knew it would now what wand do you plan on using in the tournament. That one or your personal one." Mr. Ollivander said.

Harry tried to not show his surprise but he knew he did. "Personal wand? I don't know what you mean."

Both wizards gave him a look that clearly spoke their disbelief.

"Mr. Potter I have been making wands as long as I can remember I can sense one a mile on and tell you exactly what its made of. Also Albus has already informed of your new wand. he isn't as blind as he likes to make himself out to be. "

Well, Harry knew he wouldn't get away with it but hey he had to at least try. So he took his wand out muttered something quickly and handed it to the wand maker. The second it touched his wand his eyes shot open and mouth dropped."

"Impossible," He whispered in a astonished voice. He had Dumbledore full attention.

Basilisk oak and the feathers of two Scalfittura. It's impossible. How?" he asked looking at Harry.

"I am very sorry but I cant tell you."

Dumbledore finally shook his shock at hearing this and chuckled. "My boy you really are full of surprises. I knew there was a reason I wanted you here. Now sadly Harry I can't allow you do use that wand in the tournament. If it was up to me you would but there is a strict no personal wand policy. If someone catches with a wand that isn't the one you presented earlier you will be disqualified. "

Harry noticed he used the key words IF HE GOT CAUGHT.

"Alright sir I will use my other wand." Harry said Dumbledore just smiled.

"Well, I don't there is anything else I need to speak to you about. Octavius?"

Ollivander still looked completely amazed at Harry's wand and was way to lost to respond. So Dumbledore sent Harry on his way then tried and snap his old friend out of his daze.

Harry quickly made his way out of the classroom and starting to feel the thrill of anticipation a tournament or any challenge gave him. Not much longer. Just thinking about the tournament brought Harry into a giddy mood and he started to basically skip down the hallway with a child like smile.

AN: Only three people answered my last context question I am very disappointed. I will give you all another chance to redeem yourselves. How many actual games of Qudditch has Harry participated in at Hogwarts?

Until next time. Nick


End file.
